Une jumelle peut en cacher une autre
by Missy Tagada
Summary: L'amour c'est comme une fleur. Ça s'épanouit toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas. Et c'est comme ça qu'on tombe sous le charme de sa meilleure amie... De son voisin de palier... D'une personne mariée… Ou de la jumelle de son ex copine ! Smitchie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bien que le résumé ne soit peut-être pas le plus accrocheur mais bon. On verra. =) En attendant bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

**Prologue !**

**«** - Frangine, mon copain passe à la télé, mais je dois aller voir Luc cinq minutes ! Ça t'ennuie de l'enregistrer pour que je ne rate pas ?

« - Pas de problème, soupira la brunette. Je n'ai que ça à faire, marmonna-t-elle en regardant les recherches qu'elle devait encore faire.

Néanmoins, elle alluma la télé, programma leur dvd pour l'enregistrement puis fila à l'étage chercher son portable avant de redescendre. Assise devant la télé, elle commença à travailler, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, l'interview des _Tous Pour Un_. Elle était fan de leur musique mais contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de suivre tous leurs passages télé. Seulement, lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de sa sœur, elle leva le nez. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi il parlait de sa jumelle alors qu'elle lui avait assurée qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il donne son prénom.

« - Lorélis ? C'est le prénom de votre copine ?

« - Oui, assura-t-il en souriant.

« - Voilà qui devient intéressant. Habituellement, vous refusez de parler de votre histoire. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

« - On en a parlé entre-nous, et on s'est mis d'accord.

« - Va-t-on avoir la chance de connaître les circonstances de votre rencontre ?

Il acquiesça simplement et échangea un sourire avec les deux autres, puis reprit la parole.

« - Lorélis est une des figurantes de notre dernier clip. Au début j'avoue… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la voir réellement. Trop concentré dans ma musique, diront certaines mauvaises langues, déclara-t-il en regardant Jason qui opina de la tête. Et c'était vrai, avoua le jeune chanteur en souriant. Mais finalement, à la fin du tournage qui a connu pas mal de problèmes, on a tous été manger ensemble, et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis aperçu de sa présence. Si on peut dire !

« - On peut parler de coup de foudre ou non, demanda la présentatrice intriguée.

« - Le coup de foudre, soupira-t-il. C'est un truc de fille ça, non, se moqua-t-il. Non ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, puisqu'on a d'abord été juste amis, avant de se rapprocher réellement. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre.

La jeune femme continua ses questions, mais les garçons reparlèrent de leur album voulant lui indiquer que les révélations étaient terminées. Pour sa part, Mitchie haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas réellement ainsi que Lorélis parlait de son histoire, puisqu'avant d'être figurante, c'était une fan parmi tant d'autres. Elle avait participé à un concours qui lui avait permis, comme une dizaine d'autres, de figurer dans le nouveau clip des garçons, et elle soupira. « Comme si ça m'intéressait, au fond ! Il est juste super connu, et elle bientôt actrice ! Allez courage Mitchie, tes devoirs t'attendent, songea-t-elle. » Elle coupa le son de la télé, et s'investit complètement dans ses devoirs, voulant oublier le texte préenregistré qu'elle venait d'entendre.

…

Une heure plus tard, Lorélis revint en riant au téléphone.

« - T'as pas dit ça ? _…_ Mitchie, t'as enregistré l'émission ?

« - Oui, rassure-toi, t'as rien loupé, soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Il a raconté votre petite histoire comme le gentil garçon que c'est, en récitant par cœur ce que vous avez décidé, asséna la jeune femme.

« - C'est quoi ce ton ? T'es énervée ou quoi ?

« - Sachant qu'à cause de cette interview aussi débile que vide de sens, j'ai raté un reportage sur la guerre en Corée, qu'on étudie en ce moment en cours, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas grave hein, fit-elle avec humeur avant d'ajouter plus bas, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup.

Secouant la tête, elle prit ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre, alors que Lorélis la regardait en soupirant. Sa sœur lui paraissait tellement étrange, à certains moments. Elle préférait s'enfermer des heures dans une bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, alors qu'on trouvait tout ce qu'il fallait sur internet. Reprenant le fil de sa conversation, elle sourit.

« - Alors comme ça, tu as donné l'impression de réciter une leçon, fit-elle interrogative.

« - Euh non. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas dit ce qu'on avait prévu. Ceci dit, ta sœur n'a pas tord ! Tu n'es pas censée faire tes devoirs ?

« - T'inquiète ! Ils sont finis, je ne serais pas au téléphone sinon.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis elle raccrocha en souriant. Elle sortit sa clé usb de son sac et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois encore, Luc l'avait bien aidé en lui mâchant le travail et elle n'avait plus qu'à recopier ce qu'il avait écrit pour elle.

Au soir, alors que Mitchie mangeait tout en continuant de lire un livre, sa jumelle arriva en souriant.

« - T'as pas encore fini ? Tu nous ponds un essai ou quoi ? Même moi, j'ai terminé. Bon y a dix minutes, mais quand même.

« - Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'aime pas le réchauffé, déclara Mitchie en connaissant la manière que Lorélis avait pour faire le plus gros de ses devoirs.

« - De quoi tu parles Mitchie ?

« - De rien maman, de rien, soupira celle-ci.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit la lecture de son livre, et sitôt son repas engloutit, remonta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, afin de parfaire sa dissertation. Elle ne se coucha que peu avant minuit et grimaça en entendant sa sœur rire doucement, de l'autre côté du mur. Enervée, elle frappa contre la cloison, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait dormir, puis ferma les yeux.

. . .

Et voilà ! Pour le prologue, (super court) c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite, ou j'arrête tout de suite ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello, désolée pour le retard. :(. Voilà le nouveau chapitre enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =) Merci encore à **MissApple17**, **dray86**, **Solen** (Hello miss. Comment va ? Bon du moment que tu as lu 'Mon Bourreau' ça me convient =) Même si j'aurais adoré tes reviews je pense. =) Ah ah ok je posterai que quand j'aurais tes reviews comme ça si ça n'avance pas, tu sauras pourquoi ! mdrr Bisous), **Hogwart's Power** et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (Hello miss. Oui j'avoue habituellement mes prologues sont plus long mais cette fiction est un peu spéciale donc… Tu comprendras bientôt =) Ok dans ce cas bon voyage amuse-toi bien on se « voit » à ton retour ^^ Bisous) pour leurs reviews. =)

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

_**PS**_ : Je dédie ce chapitre à **Sandy**. J'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra mais au cas où je précise que j'essaie ta charlotte à la banane ce week-end en toute logique. Si là tu te reconnais pas… ^^

**Chapitre 01**

**M**itchie grogna en entendant son réveil sonner et se leva, la mine fatiguée. Sa sœur avait jacassé avec son copain jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et elle n'avait pas réussie à oublier ses gloussements, pour rejoindre Morphée. Aussi, elle entra dans la cuisine, agressive, et s'assit sans un mot.

« - On dirait que quelqu'un s'est levée du mauvais pied ce matin, sourit sa sœur jumelle.

« - On dirait que quelqu'un va boire son café avec son nez si elle me cherche ! À cause de toi, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil cette nuit, l'accusa-t-elle avec raison.

« - Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie privée !

« - Non, je t'excuse pas. Tu vois ce matin, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de t'entendre vanter les qualités optionnelles de ta superstar de copain à l'ego plus qu'imposant et à la beauté discutable, ni de te pardonner ton égoïsme.

« - Lorélis, Mitchie, calmez-vous, c'est le matin, soupira leur père habitué à leur querelles matinale.

« - Non cette fois, j'en ai marre ! Je ne peux jamais dormir avec _elle_. Si au moins, tu déplaçais ton lit de l'autre côté de ta chambre, l'accusa-t-elle avant de soupirer, mais non, _mademoiselle_ refuse !… Tu m'énerves !

Sur ces mots, elle monta se laver, puis se prépara tranquillement, veillant à être la plus longue possible, mais n'étant pas coquette, elle n'eut vite plus rien à faire. Elle entreprit de nettoyer rapidement la pièce, remettant tout en place et sourit en entendant sa sœur frapper contre la porte, arguant qu'elle allait être en retard.

« - Deux minutes, j'ai presque finie, dit-elle assise sur le bord de la baignoire.

Elle n'en sortit que dix minutes plus tard, et alla tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il lui restait un quart d'heure avant que le car n'arrive, et elle fit sa chambre, avant de partir tranquillement pour le lycée. Elle arriva à l'arrêt en même temps que le bus jaune, et monta dedans, en saluant le chauffeur avant de s'asseoir.

« - Où est ta frangine, demanda Carole.

« - Sous la douche, répondit la jeune femme avant de mettre sa musique.

Quand elle arriva au lycée, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Ensemble, elles allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leurs casiers puis filèrent à leur premier cours, en parlant du reportage que Mitchie avait raté.

… … …

Pendant ce temps, Lorélis se lava rapidement, puis termina de se préparer. Au moment, ou elle enfilait sa jupe, elle entendit sa sœur partir et pesta contre sa lenteur. Terminant de s'habiller, elle demanda à leur père s'il accepterait de la conduire à l'école, et il acquiesça. Rassurée, elle monta se coiffer et se maquiller, et fut dans l'entrée dix minutes plus tard.

Naturellement, elle passa les grilles du lycée, avec un quart d'heure de retard et maudit sa sœur, une fois de plus, en allant à l'accueil afin d'avoir un mot pour pouvoir entrer en cours.

… … …

En voyant sa sœur entrer, maquillée le plus sommairement possible et légèrement essoufflée, Mitchie dut se mordre la joue violemment pour ne pas rire. Celle-ci la fusilla du regard et s'assit devant elle. Sierra lui enfonça son crayon dans le dos, et la jeune femme se redressa.

« - La vache, t'as fait quoi à ta sœur pour qu'elle arrive avec cette tête ?

« - Je te raconte tout à l'heure.

Le cours se termina bien trop tôt pour Mitchie qui adorait l'espagnol, puis elle fila, seule, en anglais.

A dix heures, elle retrouva sa complice et lui raconta, sa nuit, afin que la jeune femme comprenne sa vengeance. Sierra rit de bon cœur avant de lui rappeler qu'elle allait sûrement le lui faire payer. Seulement, connaissant sa sœur, la brunette lui assura qu'au contraire, elle allait oublier l'affaire dès le prochain sms de son copain.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de la voir sourire comme une bienheureuse, lorsqu'elle rentra de la chorale où elle était inscrite. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait entendre. Elles étaient seules, puisque leurs parents ne rentreraient pas avant vingt et une heures.

« - Samedi, Shane m'emmène au restau, sympa, non ?

« - Euh oui, c'est génial, fit la jeune femme l'esprit ailleurs.

« - Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avec nous, mais on va roucouler toute la soirée, et comme t'as personne dans ta vie… Je ne voudrais pas que tu tiennes la chandelle, fit-elle sournoise.

« - Parfait, j'en avais pas l'intention, fit la jeune femme, cachant la blessure que lui causait cette flèche. Je monte faire mes devoirs, bonne chance avec ton ciné !

« - C'est un resto, et c'est samedi. Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

« - Oui, oui. Un resto avec ton copain, samedi soir où vous allez roucouler comme les oiseaux que vous êtes, contra Mitchie avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Elle adorait sa sœur, elle pouvait même dire qu'elles s'entendaient comme larron en foire, seulement, depuis que Lorélis sortait avec Shane, quelque chose avait changé entre elles. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un fait. Elles n'étaient plus aussi complices, sa sœur pensant qu'à sa carrière d'actrice en devenir ainsi qu'à son copain. Ce premier point, Mitchie le comprenait parfaitement. Elle aussi songeait à son avenir, même si comme l'avait perfidement souligné sa jumelle peu avant, elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui penser. Hormis ses cours et la chorale, sa seule autre activité, était la mécanique. Elle aimait ça depuis petite, ce que ne comprenait pas sa sœur. « Mais c'est pas important, pensa-t-elle. » C'est grâce à cette passion qu'elle avait rencontré Sierra, et une seule amie lui convenait parfaitement. En aucun cas, elle n'enviait sa jumelle constamment entourée de ses camarades qui restaient avec elle, en espérant pouvoir rencontrer son copain, puisque la jeune femme n'avait pas gardé sa relation secrète aussi longtemps qu'elle le faisait croire.

… … …

Quand samedi arriva, Mitchie soupira de soulagement. Elle allait pouvoir passer la journée les mains dans le cambouis avec son père, tandis que Lorélis irait dîner avec Shane, et passerait la journée avec. Elle en avait parlé durant les deux derniers jours et chaque membre de la famille connaissait ses projets du week-end. Elle n'étonna personne, en commençant à se préparer dès huit heures du matin.

… … …

Shane vint la chercher à dix heures, comme prévu. Quand leur chauffeur se gara dans l'allée, il vit une personne les mains noires courir dans le garage en poursuivant quelqu'un. Presque aussitôt, Lorélis sortit hurlant à sa sœur de s'éloigner d'elle avec ses mains poisseuses. S'arrêtant, Mitchie se gratta le bout du nez, rajoutant du noir sur son visage et rentra sans un regard pour la voiture, se contentant d'un :

« - Et si je t'entends cette nuit, je t'assomme !

Souriant, Lorélis ne prit pas la peine de répondre et monta dans la voiture. Habillée d'un slim noir, et d'une tunique rouge pailletée, elle embrassa son copain avant de s'attacher. Sentant qu'il y avait un problème, elle le questionna.

« - En fait, je… ça t'ennuie, si on mange à la maison ? Les mecs ne sont pas là ce soir, et on sera moins dérangé que dans un lieu public.

« - D'accord, accepta-t-elle en souriant. Du moment que je suis avec toi, moi ça me convient.

Rassuré, il lui sourit et le chauffeur les conduisit à la villa, ou ils retrouvèrent les deux autres, occupés à se chambrer doucement, comme souvent. Riant, elle les embrassa, puis les questionna sur leurs copines. Ils rirent de sa curiosité presque maladive, mais lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient chacun dans un restaurant différent et pour le prouver, ils donnèrent le nom du lieu, puis laissèrent la conversation voler doucement d'un sujet à l'autre.

Nate observait la jeune femme intrigué. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle agissait vraiment étrangement, mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler comment exactement. Il eut sa réponse que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, en sentant qu'il la fixait. Elle lui fit un sourire discret, et il fut étonné. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle avait sourit ainsi. C'était à Shane, durant le repas qu'ils avaient fait après le tournage. Il ne comprenait donc pas vraiment que ce sourire lui soit adressé à lui. Qui sortait avec Coralie depuis trois semaines. Son ami s'éloigna quelques minutes, et elle se pencha vers lui, en souriant grandement. Jason étant occupé au téléphone avec ses parents, personne ne vit son manège.

« - Alors avec Coralie, ça tient bien ?

« - On est ensemble que depuis trois semaines je te signale, donc de là à dire que ça tient, ce n'est pas sûr. Pourquoi, elle ne te plait pas ?

« - Si, elle est sûrement adorable, sourit-elle, et elle me plait pour ce que je sais d'elle puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, enfin pour une fille, même si c'est pas… Ce n'est pas important, soupira-t-elle, je me renseignais juste comme ça. Parce qu'au fond, je t'aime bien, et ça m'ennuierait que tu sois malheureux.

« - Tiens donc ? Tu vas me protéger contre les chagrins d'amours, se moqua-t-il.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Je peux faire réellement peur quand je le souhaite, tu peux me croire !

« - J'ai du mal à te croire, rit Shane qui les rejoignait. Ta sœur que j'ai entendue l'autre fois, peut-être, elle n'a pas l'air commode mais pas toi, tu ne ferais pas peur à une mouche.

« - En effet, ma sœur n'est pas commode, mais elle a toujours été comme ça. Il suffit juste d'apprendre à la brosser dans le sens du poil, si je puis dire. Faut juste savoir comment faire.

« - T'as une sœur, s'étonna Nate. Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit.

« - Chaque femme a ses secrets ! Et puis, ma sœur n'est pas spécialement mon sujet de conversation préféré. On est complètement l'opposée l'une de l'autre, alors une fois qu'on me connaît bien, on la connaît aussi, forcément, on a juste à imaginer mon contraire, rit-elle. La preuve, quand t'es venu me chercher, elle me menaçait de tâcher mes vêtements avec de la graisse automobile, c'est dire !… Complètement barge !

« - J'aurais voulu voir ça, rit son copain. Toi, miss parfaite, avec une tâche.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Néanmoins, Nate n'en démordait pas. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, puisque la psychologie féminine restait une notion vague pour lui, la jeune femme semblait le draguer, subtilement. Il eut cependant un sourire en songeant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle semblait bien trop superficielle pour lui. Il appréciait plus la simplicité de sa copine, qui n'hésitait pas à sortir une poubelle, avec une tâche sur un de ses vêtements. De plus, Coralie était une sportive dans l'âme, dont l'apparence physique l'importait juste assez pour ne pas être habillée comme un as de pique.

A dix-huit heures, il monta se préparer, prenant une douche avant de troquer sa tenue tranquille pour une plus public. Seulement, alors qu'il hésitait entre sa chemise rose et un polo noir, finement rayé de violet, Lorélis entra dans sa chambre sans frapper.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais on t'appelle en bas. Tu hésites, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux vêtements.

Légèrement gêné qu'elle soit dans sa chambre alors qu'il s'habillait, il enfila le polo, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, pour voir sa copine. L'embrassant doucement, il prévint d'un cri qu'il partait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jason l'imita, rejoignant Sadie. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, ils abandonnèrent le jardin, au profit du salon. Ils restèrent dans cette pièce, une bonne partie de la soirée, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient entre deux bouchées du repas qu'ils avaient fait livrer. Seulement, à vingt et une heures, ils jetèrent les surplus, et le jeune homme enclencha un cd de musique, avant de rejoindre sa copine sur le canapé. Il s'installa et elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui, une oreille contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il caressait doucement son dos, dessinant des cercles aléatoirement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à discuter tranquillement de leur avenir proche ensemble. Shane savait qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir quelques jours de repos, et il souhaitait les passer avec sa copine.

Seulement à vingt-deux heures, la porte claqua, et ils entendirent Jason soupirer.

« - Je te jure, j'ignore comment ils ont fait pour être au courant.

« - Pas grave. Quelqu'un dans le restaurant a dû les prévenir, sourit une voix de femme. Et puis tant pis, si on est obligé de se coltiner ton comique d'ami. Du moment que je suis avec toi, moi ça me va. Ici, ou au restaurant.

« - Cool, dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, je t'emmène à une de ces soirées soporifiques à souhait.

« - Euh finalement, être juste avec toi, ne suffit pas pour que le moment soit parfait, rit-elle.

Tout en parlant, ils rejoignirent le salon, et Shane les regarda intrigué.

« - Des paparazzis nous ont trouvé, du coup repli stratégique ici, puisque sinon, ils risquaient de suivre Sadie chez elle. Je te présente Lorélis, la copine de Shane, si t'as pas compris, ajouta-t-il pour sa copine.

« - Enchantée. On entend beaucoup de parler de toi, ces derniers temps.

« - Voilà qui est agréable à l'oreille, sourit la jeune femme. Moi aussi, je suis ravie de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un prénom. Tu fais comment pour supporter les vannes débiles de ton copain. Y a un truc ?

« - Ouais, l'amour… Il paraît que ça rend sourd.

« - Je croyais que c'était aveugle ?

« - Je crois qu'il annihile tous les sens, en fait, déclara Sadie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, avant de regarder les deux garçons qui les observaient avec suspicion. Sans se concerter, elles les embrassèrent afin de les rassurer, puis la porte claqua, une nouvelle fois, les faisant sursauter. Nate, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde, arriva au salon, légèrement interloqué.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demanda-t-il à Jason.

« - Des paparazzis nous ont fait abréger notre soirée, du coup, on se cache ici.

« - Ah, vous aussi ? Ils nous ont trouvé alors qu'on sortait tranquillement du restaurant. Adieu soirée à deux, bonjour, soirée entre potes, rit-il.

« - Pour ma part, je monte m'exiler avec ma copine, parce que _nous_, ce ne sont pas les journalistes à scandales qui plombent notre soirée, sourit Shane avant de rire franchement.

Lorélis le suivit et leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, avant de suivre son copain, à l'étage. Ils y restèrent une heure, allongés sur le lit du jeune homme à rire des mésaventures des autres, puis il la raccompagna chez elle.

Durant le trajet du retour, elle sourit.

« - Finalement, heureusement qu'on n'est pas sorti, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais apprécié de devoir écourter notre tête à tête.

« - C'est clair ! J'ai été le plus malin ce coup-ci, rit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

La limousine se gara dans l'allée, et ils se détachèrent avant de s'isoler du chauffeur, pour s'embrasser. La jeune femme approfondit doucement l'étreinte, en passant ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Rassurée, elle commença à caresser son cuir chevelu, descendant dans sa nuque, avant de faire passer une de ses mains sous son sweater, seulement, il s'écarta d'elle et soupira.

« - Désolé, mais non ! Je…

« - T'inquiète c'est ok ! Je comprends. Même si j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'aies jamais été plus loin que les baisers, avec tes précédentes copines, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

« - J'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas prêt, argua-t-il sur la défensive. Simplement, je pense qu'une relation est plus belle, quand on prend son temps et qu'on zappe l'appel des hormones. Mes parents étant de la vieille école, ils m'ont toujours dit qu'on n'embellissait pas une relation amoureuse en couchant avec une fille, et je suis parfaitement d'accord.

« - Oh, je vois. Tu te réserves pour le mariage ?

« - Non, pas nécessairement ! Ecoute le prends pas mal d'accord, demanda-t-il inquiet, c'est juste que je préfère être sûr de ma copine avant d'aller plus loin. C'est tout. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que le grand amour est patient ?

« - Si, bien sûr. Ma sœur me le sort souvent, quand on parle d'amour elle et moi. Attends sa phrase fétiche c'est… Flûte, laisse-moi deux minutes que je retrouve, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, j'y suis : _L'amour est patient et désintéressé. Il n'est ni prétentieux, ni égoïste. Il n'est ni colérique, ni rancunier_… Enfin un truc similaire. Je ne sais pas trop d'où elle sort ça mais bon.

« - T'as oublié des mots, rit-il.

« - Tu connais ?

« - Oui. Ma mère adore le film _Le temps d'un automne_, et le passe en boucle, donc oui je connais cette réplique parfaitement.

« - Dis-moi alors. Où me suis-je donc trompée ?

« - Voyons, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, c'est _L'amour est patient et désintéressé. Il n'est jamais jaloux. L'amour n'est ni prétentieux, ni orgueilleux. Il n'est jamais grossier ni égoïste. Il n'est pas colérique ni rancunier. L'amour ne se réjouit pas de tous les pêchers d'autrui, mais trouve sa joie dans la vérité. Il excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout et endure tout. Voila ce qu'est l'amour.*_

« - Je n'étais pas loin, soupira-t-elle légèrement vexée. Bon je rentre. Pas que j'ai cours demain, mais si je veux pouvoir profiter un peu de la vie, va falloir que je bosse mes devoirs. Tu m'appelles ?

« - Pas de problème, dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle y répondit rapidement avant de filer comme une flèche à l'intérieur de sa maison. Intrigué, il se demanda s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il reçut un message presque aussitôt, où elle s'excusait d'être partie si vite, sans s'étendre sur la raison de cette fuite. Supposant, que ce n'était pas important, il repartit direction la maison qu'il partage avec ses deux amis. Seulement, malgré lui, il réfléchit à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle avait semblé déçue de le savoir si prudent, et il s'interrogea. « Je l'ai peut-être vexée ? Bon ceci dit, quand bien même, je serais sûr d'elle, on n'allait pas faire ça dans la voiture, pensa-t-il en souriant. »

Lorsqu'il rentra, il nota qu'ils étaient entre hommes et retrouva ses colocataires au salon, faisant des hypothèses sur la fuite journalistique. Toutefois, quand Nate le vit, il l'observa, cherchant à comprendre la réaction de sa copine, puis il se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui avait peut-être vu une tentative de drague là où il n'y avait que de l'intérêt.

« - Quoi, lui demanda son ami. Tu t'assures que je suis toujours le même ?

« - Non. Rien que cette phrase nous assure que c'est bien toi, sourit son ami. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose !… Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai peut-être même juste rêvé, mais tout à l'heure, quand on était au jardin, avec Lorélis… A un moment, tu t'es absenté, et j'ai eu l'impression, je le répète c'est peut-être juste ça une impression mais, on aurait dit qu'elle tentait de me séduire.

« - Comment ça, demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Comment t'expliquer ça, objectivement, demanda-t-il à voix haute. Tu te souviens des sourires qu'elle te lançait au repas de fin du tournage ?

« - Ouais, c'est ce qui m'a séduit, en premier lieu. Son sourire.

« - Et bien, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me lançait le même genre de sourire, tout à l'heure… Je dois divaguer, fit-il en secouant la tête. Oublie ça ! Bon, je file me coucher.

Nate monta, visualisant, encore et encore, la scène, afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il croyait, mais quoi qu'il déduise de ses gestes et de ses regards, la sensation de malaise persistait. Perdu, il songea qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à faire le point, sans penser que ce qu'il venait de dire, restait inscrit au fer rouge, dans le cerveau de son ami.

Shane n'avait jamais été d'un naturel méfiant, mais il savait malheureusement qu'en tant que vedette, il n'était pas à l'abri d'être approché par des filles, pour ce qu'il était. Une personne connue. De plus, il se souvint que certaines figurantes du clip avaient été choisies, suite à un concours de fan. Malgré lui, il repensa à l'air moqueur qu'elle avait eu durant quelques secondes devant chez elle, quand il l'avait repoussé. Elle avait cru qu'il était vierge et ça avait semblé la faire rire. Secouant la tête à son tour, il décréta qu'il allait dormir. Seulement, il n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'un doute survint. Se tournant vers Jason, il le regarda :

« - Et toi ? Elle n'a pas cherché à te draguer ?

« - Non. Ou alors, je m'en suis pas aperçu, mais promis, si ça arrive, je te tiens au courant, rit-il. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble comme des jumeaux.

Ils rirent puis il monta se coucher, reléguant cette histoire dans un coin de son cerveau. « Nate n'en est même pas sûr, ça sert à rien que je me mette à douter de Lorélis. Je lui en parlerais demain, juste histoire de savoir, et l'affaire sera rapidement réglée, se dit-il confiant. »

. . .

* : Extrait de la Bible Corinthiens 13:4-7, pour être exact.

Et voilà, c'est fini. Alors à votre avis ? Nate se fait des films ou Lorélis est une peste ? La réponse au prochain chapitre. En toute logique. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Oui je sais ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai rien posté. Promis si **chris87** a encore un emploi du temps trop chargé, je posterai un truc pour vous faire patienter. ^^ En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Merci à **dray86**, **MissApple17**, **Solen** (Hello bella. Voilà j'ai posté, t'as plus qu'à commenter maintenant ^^ (tu crois qu'on va se renvoyer la balle comme ça longtemps ? :p) Oui oui c'est écrit exprès pour qu'on préfère Mitchie, c'est normal… Peux-tu concevoir Shane sans Mitchie ? Moi je n'y arrive pas ! ^^ Tu auras en tout cas ta réponse sur « Lorélis est-elle une peste ou non ? » dans ce chapitre ^^ Bisous chère collègue. =)), **Sandy** (Salut miss. Quoi tu en doutais ? Malgré l'histoire de la charlotte aux bananes ? (Et le fait que je te l'ai dit sur facebook ? :p) Euh comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas les frères Scott donc j'ignore qui est Heley et qui est sa frangine qui n'a pas l'air très gentille lool. Mais non, Lorélis est bien la jumelle de Mitchie. On en saura plus sur elle plus tard. =) Oui oui t'inquiète, là c'est surtout centrée sur la relation Shane-Lorélis mais bientôt ça sera centré sur la relation Shane Mitchie ^^ Reste à savoir quand ! ^^ Bisous), **Pamou** (Salut toi. Oui d'après chris87 c'est une super fiction, moi je sais pas, c'est pas ma préférée. ^^ Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **dashley** **purple** (Salut miss. Oui oui je me souviens de toi. Pas grave si le verbe « Reviewer » n'existe pas, je l'utilise aussi donc… Ah ah j'ignore si c'est de l'inspiration que je verse dans mon bol chaque matin, jusqu'à ta review, je croyais que c'était du lait :p Voilà la suite. Comme chris87 l'a dit sur la page facebook de ce compte, elle a eu un emploi du temps chargé d'où le retard. =) Sinon pour ta proposition et bien ma foi, je suis d'accord mais à quoi sert une marraine dans ce cas ? Faut que tu m'expliques. En tout cas, si c'est un univers qui me plait ou au moins que je connais (ce qui se limite à très peu d'univers sache-le) je viendrais te lire avec plaisir. À condition que tu me dises ton pseudo et le titre de ta fiction naturellement. =) Bisous). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

**Chapitre 02 !**

**L**orélis passa la porte d'entrée légèrement déçue. Ça faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin. « A croire que quelques baisers lui conviennent amplement, s'énerva-t-elle. » Cependant, afin de préserver son couple, elle lui envoya un message le rassurant sur sa fuite. Elle pensa un instant lui parler d'une envie pressante seulement, elle y renonça, tant le message manquerait de glamour. Elle se contenta donc de rester vague sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ce repli stratégique. Elle monta doucement à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait dormir et elle refusa de la réveiller pour lui parler quelques minutes. Aussi, elle fila dans sa chambre, la tête pleine de questions.

… … …

Lorsque Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, aux alentours de dix heures, elle sourit. Elle avait passé une nuit plus qu'agréable. Seul bémol, elle avait rêvé du copain de sa sœur. Reléguant son rêve dans un coin de sa tête, elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit la salle à manger d'un pas léger. Seulement, comme souvent, elle eut une bouffée de chaleur et soupira. Elle détestait sentir sa température monter d'un coup, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« - Bonjour ma fille, bien dormi, demanda son père.

« - Comme un bébé ours durant l'hibernation, le froid en moins. Et toi ?

Il acquiesça simplement avant de replonger dans la lecture du journal. Comme tous les dimanches matin, l'ambiance était à la relaxation, comme le prouvait le cd de musique classique qui tournait à faible volume dans la pièce. S'asseyant, Mitchie se servit et savoura l'instant, tout autant que le repas, avant d'aller se laver. Elle sortit de la douche au moment où sa sœur émergeait de sa chambre, et se saluèrent en souriant. La jeune femme fit son lit, et passa l'aspirateur avant de mettre de la musique plus en accord avec ses goûts. Elle termina son devoir, puis prit sa guitare, pour jouer les compositions qu'elle écrivait, quand l'inspiration était présente. Seulement, elle fut dérangée, quelques minutes plus tard, par la sonnerie du portable de sa jumelle et lâchant l'instrument, elle alla dans la pièce avoisinante, et prit l'objet avant de descendre rapidement l'apporter.

« - ça fait trois fois que ça appelle, signala-t-elle en posant l'objet près de sa sœur.

« - Bizarre, c'est mon copain. Bah, il rappellera, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« - Votre soirée s'est mal terminée, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Disons, qu'on a pas la même vision des choses. Je voulais t'en parler hier, mais tu dormais déjà, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

« - Je t'en suis grès. Maintenant je suis réveillée, alors raconte !

« - Euh plus tard, sourit Lorélis en regardant ses parents qui suivaient la conversation.

Riant, Mitchie lui donna rendez-vous dans sa chambre, et y retourna continuer sa musique.

Sa sœur arriva deux heures plus tard, dans un nuage d'odeur florale, qui fit tousser la jeune femme.

« - T'as vraiment la main lourde sur le parfum ! Alors raconte, c'est quoi le problème ?

« - Tu vas trouver ça follement fleur-bleu, romantique, et que sais-je d'autre, mais… Shane préfère attendre d'être sûr de moi, avant qu'on aille plus loin qu'un baiser. Sauf que, même si je suis ravie de le savoir si prudent, je t'avoue que je préférerais qu'il réfléchisse moins et qu'il agisse plus. J'ai rien contre ses baisers, ils sont supers agréables, tu peux me croire, mais ce n'est pas assez ! J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur moi, pas sur mes vêtements. Déjà que je ne peux pas trop me balader avec lui, main dans la main, soupira-t-elle, alors si en plus, il me refuse ça… Notre relation ressemble à une histoire d'amour de maternelle.

« - En même temps, dis-toi que c'est mieux. Et ça le rassure, peut-être. C'est une personne super connue, des tas de filles doivent t'envier, et presque autant te jalouser. S'il est prudent ainsi, c'est peut-être pour s'assurer que t'es pas avec lui, juste pour te vanter d'avoir eu Shane Gray dans tes draps, proposa Mitchie. Imagine déjà la chance que tu as, aux yeux des autres fans. Tu sors avec leur idole, tu sais comment il est chez lui, tu côtoies les _Tous Pour Un_… ça peut susciter de la jalousie quelque part. Agir ainsi, c'est la façon qu'il a de se protéger des histoires intéressées ! Enfin je pense.

« - Oui, mais au bout de trois mois, j'ai le droit de m'attendre à plus qu'une main sur ma taille quand on s'embrasse, non ?

« - Tu me demandes ça à moi, qui fait fuir, consciemment, tous les mecs qui l'approchent ? Demande plutôt à Carole, ou Anne. Pour ma part, je suis mal placée pour te dire ce que tu es en droit d'attendre de la part de ton copain, après trois mois de relation.

… … …

Lorélis acquiesça songeant à ce que lui disait sa sœur. A ses yeux, Mitchie n'avait pas tord, pourtant la jeune femme aurait aimé avoir quelques gestes supplémentaires de la part de son copain. Certes, elle aimait l'idée qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, ou lui caresse le dos, sans chercher à aller plus loin, mais, elle avait des besoins et des envies qu'elle souhaitait voir comblés. Elle allait le dire à sa sœur, lorsque son portable sonna. Elle prit l'appel en voyant que c'était son copain, et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant le prénom du garçon à Mitchie qui retint un soupir.

« - Salut Shane, comment va ?

« - Bien et toi. J'ai eu du mal à t'avoir ce matin, tu ne voulais pas m'entendre ?

« - Toi ? Toujours, au contraire, mais je dormais, mentit-elle, et après j'ai discuté avec ma sœur. T'es bien rentré ?

« - Ouais, mais j'ai eu une drôle de conversation avec Nate, hier soir.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Tu vas trouver ça amusant, mais figure-toi qu'hier, tu lui as donné l'impression de le draguer. Tu sais, quand on était au jardin.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, et de stupeur, ne dit pas un mot. En fait, elle réfléchissait à comment se sortir de ce problème, sans trop de dommages.

« - Lorélis ? T'es encore là ?

« - Hein ? Oui, oui rassure-toi, je réfléchissais juste à comment, j'avais pu donner cette impression, c'est tout. Ecoute, si j'ai eu une attitude ambiguë, excuse-moi auprès de lui, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je m'en suis même pas rendue compte.

« - Je m'en doute t'inquiète, soupira-t-il ravi d'avoir cette confirmation. Alors, dis-moi plutôt, de quoi parliez-vous avec ta sœur peu commode ?

« - De rien en particulier. Conversation de fille, tu sais : Amour, garçon, fringues, la routine quoi !

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, Mitchie se remit à sa guitare, jouant un solo dynamique, qui les laissa sans voix.

« - C'était qui qui jouait, demanda-t-il intrigué.

« - Ma sœur. Je te l'ai dit, on est l'opposé Je ne sais même pas tenir une guitare du bon côté et elle, elle est capable de jouer des heures. Pourquoi, t'as aimé ?

« - C'était sympa comme morceau. Tu la féliciteras pour moi.

Grimaçant, elle acquiesça avant de discuter tranquillement, flirtant doucement, durant une petite demi-heure, avant qu'elle ne raccroche en soupirant. Elle avait encore tous ses devoirs de la semaine à faire. « Heureusement que Luc est là, sinon je ne sais même pas comment, je ferais, songea-t-elle devant la liste de dissertation qu'elle avait. »

Cependant, loin de s'y atteler, elle descendit et prévint ses parents qu'elle avait une course urgente à faire, avant de filer rapidement. En chemin, elle songea à l'histoire qu'elle vivait avec son copain et sourit. « C'est pour nous que je fais ça, pensa-t-elle. Qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. »

… … …

Pour sa part, Mitchie joua encore une bonne heure, inconsciente qu'elle avait été entendue, puis appela Sierra, pour lui proposer d'aller faire un tour. Proposition que la jeune femme accepta avec joie. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous au café qu'elle affectionnait, et raccrochant, Mitchie sourit. Finalement, son dimanche ne serait pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle l'avait craint. Toutefois, comme chaque fois qu'elle sortait, sa mère lui rappela de ne pas se fatiguer, la jeune femme hocha la tête, et partit en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, son amie y était déjà, aussi elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans attendre, et commencèrent à discuter légèrement devant une boisson fruitée. Rapidement, Mitchie raconta le problème, qui n'en n'était pas réellement un, que Lorélis rencontrait dans sa relation avec son copain, et son amie rit de bon cœur.

« - J'y crois pas ! De quoi elle se plaint celle-là ? Elle sort avec un gars qui est franchement loin d'être laid, il faut en convenir, qui chante super bien, qui semble carrément amoureux, il lui faut quoi en plus ?

« - Visiblement ? Qu'ils couchent ensemble. Enfin, tu connais Lorélis. Elle n'est jamais contente de ce qu'elle a. J'ai beau lui dire qu'elle a beaucoup de chance qu'il l'ait repéré, elle trouve que ce n'est pas assez. Sans compter que leur relation lui a permis de décrocher un contrat pour une pub, j'ai pas tout compris, mais visiblement, bientôt elle se mettra à tourner des films.

« - Raison de plus pour profiter d'avoir un gars qui te respecte et qui te voit en tant que fille et non comme une enveloppe d'hormone, si tu veux mon avis. Même en enlevant le fait qu'il soit célèbre, elle fait des envieuses. Combien de filles peuvent se vanter d'avoir un copain pareil ?

Elles rirent, puis enchaînèrent sur un autre sujet, beaucoup moins plaisant, puisqu'elles abordèrent le devoir qu'elles auraient le jeudi suivant sur la guerre de Corée. Sujet sur lequel elles parlèrent durant plus de deux heures, avant de changer.

Mitchie observa autour d'elle et sourit. Ce bar n'était pas spécialement connu, de part son emplacement. Coincé entre un cabinet de psychologie et une libraire ésotérique, l'endroit attirait bien peu de personnes. De plus, le patron l'avait décoré comme les bars dans les vieux films, où un portrait de Marylin Monroe côtoyait une affiche vantant le french cancan, et les tabourets du comptoir étaient en bois vernis. Elle eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce bar. L'endroit l'avait fasciné. Il semblait sortit tout droit d'un film et elle s'était brièvement demandée où étaient les cow-boys. Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle revint à sa meilleure amie.

« - Il va être dix-huit heures, faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain en cours ?

« - Pas de problème Sierra. Passe une bonne soirée. Je vais rester encore un peu. Rentre bien.

Elles s'embrassèrent et la brunette regarda son amie partir, en souriant doucement. A cet instant, elle se sentait vraiment bien, comme si sa vie était parfaite. Bien sûr, elle ne l'était pas. Comme la plupart des ados, elle était mal dans sa peau, et avait la tête pleines de questions existentielles, mais pourtant, tous ses problèmes lui semblaient futiles, à ce moment précis. Elle soupira, et sourit tristement en notant qu'elle n'avait finalement besoin de personne pour être bien. Terminant son verre, elle se força à partir, et retourna chez elle, le pas léger.

… … …

La semaine qui suivit, passa rapidement pour les jumelles, chacune occupées à préparer son avenir, si bien que lorsqu'arriva le dimanche, elles étaient exténuées. A titre exceptionnelle, Mitchie avait bossé ses devoirs tout son samedi, remettant son apprentissage de la mécanique au lendemain, alors qu'une fois encore, lorélis avait demandé à d'autre qu'elle de les faire pour elle.

… … …

Se levant à neuf heures, Mitchie prit son petit-déjeuner rapidement, avant de filer prendre une douche. Elle prit quelques minutes supplémentaire pour se tresser, sommairement, les cheveux afin qu'ils ne lui tombent pas dans les yeux, puis rejoignit son père au garage, habillée d'un jeans cigarette et d'une ancienne chemise à Steve. Ils passèrent la matinée, le nez dans le moteur de la veille voiture des parents, où la jeune femme s'entraînait à détecter certaines pannes, alors que sa sœur recevait un de ses amis. Officiellement, il était là pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, mais Mitchie savait très bien qu'aucun livre ne serait ouvert. Tout au long de la semaine, sa sœur avait cherché un moyen de faire comprendre à Shane qu'il pouvait être sûr d'elle. En désespoir de cause, elle en avait parlé à ses amis, mais Mitchie ne connaissait pas la fin de l'histoire, Lorélis ayant refusé qu'elle en sache plus. De toute façon, la jeune femme ne voulait pas connaître les détails de cette histoire. L'attitude de Shane était, à ses yeux, chevaleresque et elle ne comprenait pas qu'un rapport sexuel ait autant d'importance aux yeux de sa sœur. La sonnette de l'entrée l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, et elle reprit le fil du cours de son père.

… … …

Connie alla ouvrir, intriguée. Elle n'attendait personne, puisque la seule personne qui devait venir était Luc, un ami de Lorélis. Aussi, fut-elle étonnée de voir le copain de sa fille sur le pas de la porte. Se reprenant, elle sourit et l'invita à entrer.

« - Que nous vaut cet honneur Shane ?

« - Le manque de votre fille, j'avoue. Vous allez bien ?

« - Fatiguée, la semaine a été longue. Lorélis est dans sa chambre, si tu le souhaites. Tu veux la rejoindre ou tu veux boire quelque chose avant ?

« - Je vais juste aller l'embrasser, je reviens, sourit-il.

Connie hocha la tête, et lui désigna l'escalier, avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

… … …

Pour sa part, le jeune homme monta tranquillement, et rejoignit la porte en question. Seulement arrivé devant, il l'entendit rire doucement, avant de soupirer de bonheur. Fronçant les sourcils, il allait toquer quand il entendit une voix masculine :

« - La vache, t'es douée !

Intrigué, il ouvrit doucement la porte, et resta figé, devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa copine était à moitié nue, à califourchon, sur un jeune homme qui semblait presque nu. Il les regarda incrédule, et le garçon l'aperçut.

« - Hey c'est privé !

A ce moment-là, Lorélis se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, en perdant plusieurs couleurs.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, décréta froidement celui-ci. Je vous laisse tranquille ! Navré du dérangement.

Il referma aussitôt la porte et dévala les escaliers.

… … …

Au même moment, Mitchie soupira.

« - J'ai soif, on fait une pause, proposa-t-elle.

Son père sourit mais acquiesça. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et il rit.

« - Tu as du cambouis partout sur le visage, et sur tes vêtements ma fille ! A croire que tu t'es déguisée.

Elle allait répliquer, quand elle fut bousculée par le jeune homme qui descendait.

… … …

Machinalement, il se tourna pour s'excuser, seulement lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il l'observa. Ses yeux chocolat lui donnaient envie de plonger dans cette mer rendue envoûtante par l'étincelle de joie qui les faisait ressembler à deux diamants. Ses cheveux retenus dans une tresse grossière lui donnaient un air espiègle souligné par son petit sourire. Etrangement, la graisse de voiture qu'elle avait, n'enlevait rien à la beauté naturelle qui émanait d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la fixa avec intensité, et sans réussir à détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

… … …

De son côté, Lorélis resta inerte jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte puis se reprit. Enfilant rapidement sa chemise, elle commença à la boutonner alors que Luc l'observait perdu.

« - C'était qui ?

« - Mon copain. Merde, faut que je rattrape le coup, grommela-t-elle en terminant de mettre les attaches en plastiques.

« - C'est pas grave, je suis là, au pire.

« - Ouais, je sais mais… Je t'explique quand je remonte, bouge pas, l'interrompit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement

Elle sortit en fermant derrière elle, dévala les escaliers, alors que Connie arrivait, en proposant à boire à tout le monde. Se reprenant, Shane regarda tout le monde, et soupira.

… … …

« - Désolé, je dois partir !

« - Attends Shane, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

« - Non, je crois que c'est très clair, fit-il en regardant Lorélis. Tu vois, c'est à cause de ce genre de chose que je refuse d'aller loin avec les filles. Visiblement, j'ai bien fait de me méfier de toi !

« - Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout…

« - Te fatigue pas ! Nate avait peut-être raison finalement, sur ton attitude pas si ambiguë samedi dernier.

« - Oui, non, c'est ridicule. Je te jure que…

« - Garde ta salive pour les magazines à scandales, moi tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas ! Et si jamais, tu n'as pas compris, nous deux, c'est fini ! Fin de l'histoire.

Sur ces mots, il la fusilla des yeux, et jeta un bref mais intense coup d'œil à Mitchie, qui était restée en retrait, les yeux écarquillés, puis sortit en fermant la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Connie, perdue.

« - Rien maman, hurla Lorélis en suivant son copain.

Ouvrant la porte, elle courut le rejoindre, les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant de ne pas la quitter. Il écouta sa plaidoirie, le visage fermé, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé de parler, monta sans un mot, dans la limousine. Le moteur se mit en route, et il abaissa le carreau.

« - Tu devrais le rejoindre, il doit avoir froid.

La voiture partit aussitôt, la laissant, plantée au milieu de l'allée, le visage ruisselant, et les cheveux défaits. Sa jumelle la rejoignit, et lui proposa de rentrer. Sans un mot, elle obéit, et leva les yeux pour voir ses parents perdus. Sans un mot, elle éclata en sanglots et remonta dans sa chambre.

« - Vous avez compris quelque chose, demanda Steve. Non parce que moi, rien de rien. J'ignorais même que Shane était ici.

« - Il vient d'arriver. Lorélis lui manquait mais visiblement, ce n'est plus le cas. C'est dommage, ils étaient mignons. Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore Mitchie ? Ces sous-entendus étaient perturbants.

« - Oui, mais j'ai juré de rien dire, soupira cette dernière. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un voisin à filmé la scène final. La carrière de Lorélis risque d'en prendre un coup !

… … …

Sur ces mots, elle prit un verre et but tranquillement. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais visiblement, Luc avait un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Se promettant de tirer cette affaire au clair, elle proposa à son père de reprendre, et ils filèrent au garage, en parlant de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

… … …

Pendant ce temps, Shane fulminait dans la voiture. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me trompait. Quand je pense qu'elle a dragué Nate ! Non mais, elle est vraiment idiote, draguer un de mes meilleurs amis ! Elle s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'il accepte de me trahir ? Quelle garce, s'énerva-t-il. Je me demande si c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça ?… Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir, mais au moins ça explique que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle de la semaine. Et dire que je m'inquiétais de la savoir malade ou autre. J'étais à des miles de la vérité. »

Il arriva bien trop vite chez lui, et sortit sans un mot, le cœur en miette. Ce n'était pas sa première histoire qui se terminait mal, mais le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé augmentait encore plus la peine qu'il avait. Il passa la porte en silence, au moment où Jason montait.

« - ça va mec ?

« - Hm ? Ouais… Nickel.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, pas convaincu, et le suivit jusqu'au salon où il s'assit sans un mot, en fixant le mur. Il resta muet durant quelques minutes, puis revint à lui.

« - Nate est dans le coin ?

« - Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?

« - Pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. Lorélis l'a effectivement dragué. Je viens de la trouver à moitié nue, sur les genoux d'un mec de sa classe, je crois.

Jason acquiesça lentement, comprenant mieux la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci semblait complètement vidé, comme hors de lui-même.

Shane soupira, et finit par secouer la tête, perdu. Il avait beau lui en vouloir, une part de lui l'aimait encore et voulait comprendre pourquoi Lorélis avait agit ainsi. Seulement sa fierté masculine refusait de retourner la voir, pour obtenir des explications qu'il était en droit de recevoir. Un rude débat s'engagea, au fond de lui, une partie voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, l'autre ne voulant pas revoir la jeune femme. « Quitte à ne plus voir la jeune femme que j'ai croisé, le visage plein de graisse automobile, songea-t-il. » Au moment où il formulait cette pensée, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement, et grimaça.

« - Je monte jouer un peu, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

. . .

Et voilà… Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Finalement, vous avez votre réponse : Lorélis est une garce ! Heureusement que Mitchie relève le niveau. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? En bonus, je vous laisse l'avis de **nouna** sur ce chapitre et ceux de **chris87** et **nouna** sur la rencontre Shane-Mitchie ! :p

Miss Tagada (L)

Nouna : Je savais bien qu'elle était pas nette ! Elle mérite qu'on la tape pour avoir fait du mal à notre petit shane ! G hate de lire la suite !

Suite à la rencontre : nouna : "Coup de foudre ! coup de foudre ! :p lol" chris87 : "THE BIG CRUSH !"


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard il m'incombe totalement, puisque j'ai le chapitre depuis dimanche. En fait **chris87** et moi écrivons une fiction en commun et le prologue a été posté lundi. Donc j'ai différé le post à mardi mais hier j'ai eu de la visite donc je remets à aujourd'hui. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous ! Et merci à **littleamychan**, **MissApple17**, **dray86**, **Pamou** (Hello toi. Oui oui Shane a eu un vrai coup de foudre… Enfin je crois on ne peut guère être sûr puisque Mitchie et Lorélis se ressemblent mais bon ^^ Ah ah je crois que personne ne tromperait un mec aussi bien que Shane, dans la vraie vie ^^ Bisous), **Ezra** **Robin**, **Lihanna** **16034** (Salut. Ravie que ma fiction te plaise. En effet, Lorélis semble être une peste. La suite de la rencontre de Shane et Mitchie est dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous), et **Solen** (Hey girl. Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu poster hier si tu avais reviewer plus tôt ? Ah ah je plaisante, je ne pouvais pas avant aujourd'hui donc… En fait avant de lire ta review tout à l'heure, j'avais prévu de te harceler via twitter et facebook ^^ Ah ah ah ! J'aime que tu me haïsses avec le sourire. Oui oui faut bien que ce genre de chose fonctionne dans les histoires sinon on serait malheureuse lool Enfin reste à savoir si pour Mitchie le coup de foudre a été réciproque ! ^^ Mdrr toi la patronne ? Non mais je rêve ! Je suis quoi moi dans ce cas ? ^^ Bisous) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôles.

**Chapitre 03 !**

**L**e soir venu, Mitchie monta dans sa chambre, sans trop parler. L'ambiance était plutôt à couper au couteau. Lorélis n'avait pas donné la raison de sa rupture avec Shane, mais après que Luc soit parti une demi-heure après lui, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, et sa jumelle en conclut qu'elle pleurait sa relation terminée.

En se couchant, Mitchie repensa au regard que lui avait lancé Shane. Quand il l'avait bousculé, elle avait été sur le point de s'excuser, machinalement, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à articuler un seul mot. Ses iris incandescents avaient annihilés toutes ses facultés, et elle n'avait pu détacher son regard de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'ils étaient restés ainsi, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, elle mourrait juste d'envie de se plonger avec délice dans ce chocolat aussi tentant qu'interdit. « Cela dit, rêver de lui est légal, non, se demanda-t-elle avant de sourire. » Se couvrant, elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à la scène entière. Elle en avait aimé chaque seconde. Quand ils s'étaient fixés, sans un mot, tout comme le regard, bref mais très intense, qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir. Une nouvelle fois, l'envie de le revoir, s'imposa à elle, et la culpabilisa. C'était l'ex de sa sœur, et elle était malheureuse que leur histoire soit terminée. En aucun cas, Mitchie ne pouvait lui demander l'autorisation de le revoir. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Dès qu'elle revoyait son regard, elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Se promettant de reléguer cette histoire au fond de son cerveau, dès le lendemain, elle passa une partie de la nuit à ne penser qu'à lui, s'endormant, obsédée par le regard chocolat qu'il avait.

Son réveil sonna, la sortant d'un rêve plus qu'agréable puisqu'elle sortait avec le chanteur. Seulement, elle déchanta en se souvenant de la veille. Elle devait oublier les deux regards échangés et ne plus jamais revenir dessus. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour sa sœur. La brunette s'attendait à la voir la mine déconfite et les traits tirés aussi, fut-elle étonnée de la voir fraîche comme une rose, mangeant tranquillement. Suspicieuse, elle s'assit face à elle, et observa son visage attentivement, cherchant une explication, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Sentant son regard, Lorélis leva le nez et lui sourit.

« - Un problème ?

« - C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. T'as… Bien dormi ?

« - Ouais tranquille. J'ai hâte d'aller en cours, si tu veux tout savoir. Ma disserte sur l'œuvre de Tourgueniev, c'est du bêton armé. Je vais avoir un A, c'est obligatoire.

« - Si tu le dis, soupira Mitchie perplexe.

Terminant son repas, elle monta se laver rapidement, et céda la pièce à sa sœur avant d'aller ranger rapidement sa chambre.

Quand ce fut l'heure, elles filèrent toutes les deux à l'arrêt afin d'avoir le car qui les emmèneraient en cours. Mitchie partit s'asseoir dans un coin sans bruit, alors que Lorélis rejoignait ses amis, décrétant qu'elle avait un truc _sensationnel_ à leur raconter, les faisant toutes piailler d'impatience. Fronçant les sourcils, la brunette l'écouta leur raconter une version très différente de la vérité. Dans celle-ci, c'était elle qui avait mis fin à leur relation en décrétant qu'ils n'avaient pas la même vision de la vie, ajoutant qu'elle ne supportait plus les regards de braises qu'il lançait aux autres filles qu'il croisait.

Le bus s'arrêta et tout le monde sortit. Cependant, Mitchie, s'appuya contre le car jaune et retint sa jumelle par le bras, puis la fixa :

« - A quoi tu joues ? Tu es en train de lui faire une sale réputation, t'en es consciente ?

« - Parfaitement ! Ecoute Mitchie, t'es ma sœur et je t'adore, c'est un fait, mais ne m'empêche pas de me venger, la menaça-t-elle. Il racontera sa version et j'aurais la mienne. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que je lui explique, ce que faisait Luc dans ma chambre.

« - Ce n'est pas compliqué à savoir, vu la coiffure que t'avais en sortant. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas restés habillés longtemps, l'accusa-t-elle.

« - Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, et dis-toi que t'es très mal placé pour me dire quoi faire, mademoiselle, je fuis toute histoire avec un mec.

Sur ces mots, Lorélis partit en souriant, laissant sa sœur perplexe. Sierra arriva à ce moment-là et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, soupira la brunette. T'as passé un bon week-end ?

Tout en parlant, elles rejoignirent leur salle de cours, et s'installèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce le cours d'espagnol commence.

Durant toute la journée, Mitchie ne quitta pas sa sœur des yeux, voulant comprendre son attitude, en vain. Celle-ci semblait ne pas être plus affectée que ça, par cette rupture, flirtant déjà avec plusieurs de ses amis, en même temps. De plus, Luc ne semblait pas tant attaché que ça à Lorélis puisqu'il avait passé le déjeuner avec Carole sur ses genoux, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille sous l'œil indifférent de la jeune femme. Renonçant à comprendre, la brunette quitta ses cours, pour se rendre à sa chorale, qu'elle fréquentait trois fois par semaine.

Quand elle revint, sa sœur était assise au salon, regardant son émission de télé-réalité préféré, tout en se gavant de fruits secs, son pêché mignon.

« - T'en veux, lui proposa-t-elle.

« - Euh… Sans façon. Je monte faire mes devoirs ! Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

« - Parler ? Et de quoi aurais-je envie de parler ?

« - De ta rupture par exemple, expliqua-t-elle lentement. On dirait que tu as complètement oublié qu'hier encore, tu étais avec Shane, et qu'il te quittait.

« - Je n'ai pas oublié, soupira la jeune femme. Je me suis juste rendue compte que finalement, on avait fait le tour de notre histoire. Et puis, oser dire que je draguais Nate, c'est simplement immonde ! Ok, il est mignon, mais pas vraiment mon genre.

« - Pourtant, je suis sûre que t'as essayé. T'as un besoin constant d'être rassurée sur ton potentiel beauté. Ne le nie pas !

« - Je ne le nie pas. J'ai effectivement cherché à le séduire subtilement, mais il semblait hermétique, alors j'ai abandonné. J'ai juste un regret.

« - Lequel ?

« - Celui de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'essayer sur Jason.

« - Lorélis, tu es simplement immonde ! Tu sors avec un gars génial, qui te respecte, et qui agit avec chevalerie. Un vrai gentleman, et toi, tu cherches à draguer ses meilleurs amis, juste pour t'assurer que t'es la plus belle ! C'est atroce. Je ne sais même pas si tu imagines le nombre de nana qui aurait aimé être à ta place. Et je ne parle pas des fans des _Tous Pour Un_, mais de toutes ces filles qui, comme moi, rêvent du grand amour, et espèrent trouver un gars suffisamment patient pour attendre qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin. Et toi, tu sors limite avec un gars encore mieux puisque lui-même refuse de s'engager trop vite, et tu le trompes avec un abruti qui fait tes devoirs à ta place. T'as vraiment aucun cœur, s'énerva la jeune femme.

Presque aussitôt cependant, elle s'agrippa à un meuble d'appoint, et posa son autre main au niveau de ses poumons, s'intimant mentalement de se calmer. Seulement, Lorélis paniqua, voulant l'aider à retrouver son calme, et s'agita autour d'elle, lui prodiguant mille conseils inutiles, qui ne firent qu'énerver un peu plus sa sœur. Fermant les yeux, elle dit méchamment :

« - Lorélis ?

« - Quoi ? Je peux t'aider ? Tu veux de l'eau ? T'asseoir peut-être ?

« - La ferme !

De stupeur, la jeune actrice stoppa tout mouvement, et Mitchie réussit à récupérer son calme. Quand elle eut, de nouveau, le contrôle de sa respiration, elle prit son sac, et monta sans un mot. L'attitude de sa sœur la déconcertait. S'asseyant à son bureau, elle commença ses devoirs, tout en repensant à cette histoire. Lorélis agissait comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son copain ne comptait pas. « Pire, on dirait limite qu'elle se moquait de lui, songea-t-elle. » Cependant, elle secoua la tête et se sortit cette histoire de la tête, le temps de travailler.

… … …

Leurs parents ne rentrèrent qu'à vingt et une heures, et Mitchie sut que sa crise avait été racontée, quand sa mère arriva aussitôt dans sa chambre, en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

« - Rassure-toi, ça va. Je me suis juste trop énervée. Mais promis, je vais bien. Et après, une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira encore mieux.

« - T'as mangé au moins ?

« - Ben non. Sinon je serais déjà au lit, en fait, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

Elles rirent, puis filèrent à la cuisine, Connie pour faire un repas rapide, et sa fille pour l'observer. Elle enviait sa mère, du calme qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle cuisinait, et machinalement, se demanda si elle aussi, plus tard, elle aurait ce même air en cuisinant pour ses enfants. « Enfin si j'en ai un jour, pensa-t-elle. »

… … …

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Mitchie alla de surprise en étonnement, en observant sa sœur. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fallut trois jours aux paparazzis pour apprendre que Shane Gray était, à nouveau, célibataire, et les quelques journalistes qui avaient réussi à trouver Lorélis s'étaient régalé de sa version des faits. Shane refusant de dire pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble, sa version avait été la première à être connue et donc, étrangement, la plupart des gens la croyait elle. Seuls les fans du groupe n'arrivaient pas à imaginer leur idole regarder d'autres filles s'il était en couple. Suite à cette histoire, le jeune homme s'était défendu, expliquant simplement qu'elle l'avait trahie, et qu'il avait préféré couper court à une histoire intéressée, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec une fille qui souhaitait juste s'afficher au bras d'une célébrité. Mitchie avait pensé que Lorélis allait se défendre de cette histoire, seulement, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur ce sujet, celle-ci avait simplement répondue que s'il souhaitait croire ça, grand bien lui en fasse. Pour sa part, elle avait autre chose à faire que de se disputer avec lui, en passant par des intermédiaires. Sur son blog, elle avait simplement ajouté, qu'il n'avait qu'à venir la voir, s'il voulait savoir la vérité sur cette histoire.

Sauf qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à cette dernière réplique, ce qui avait passablement énervée Lorélis. Elle s'était consolée, en sortant avec un de ses camarades de classe, assez mignon, mais le contraire de Shane, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était blond, sportif, détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la musique, et enchaînait les conquêtes plus rapidement qu'il vidait un verre de bière en soirée. Si bien, qu'après sa leçon de mécanique, Mitchie en parla avec Connie, profitant que sa sœur passait la soirée à l'extérieur. Leur mère en revanche, comprenait l'attitude de la jeune femme, et lui expliqua qu'elle agissait ainsi, pour se prouver qu'elle était plus heureuse loin du jeune chanteur. La brunette acquiesça, pas totalement convaincue, seulement, ça semblait plus probable que l'explication qu'elle avait trouvée.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois, parlant de sujet légers, puis Mitchie passa la soirée avec ses parents devant la télé, à regarder une émission de musique. Seulement lorsque les _Tous Pour Un_, passèrent la brunette ne put s'empêcher de fixer le jeune chanteur, revivant leur brève rencontre.

… … …

Lorélis ne rentra qu'à trois heures du matin, bourrée, et monta le plus silencieusement possible. Cependant, son état ne lui permit pas d'éviter les murs qui semblaient, à ses yeux du moins, se jeter sur son chemin, la bousculant de toute part. Si bien que Mitchie finit par se réveiller et sortit de sa chambre.

« - Dans quel état tu es encore, soupira-t-elle. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à regagner ta chambre, avant que tu ne réveilles tout le quartier.

« - Lâche-moi, sale traîtresse, l'agressa sa sœur.

« - Tiens donc ! Et comment t'ai-je trahi ?

« - En ne me prévenant pas que Shane était là.

« - Je l'ignorais, je te signale.

« - C'est ça ! Et le regard que vous avez échangé, je l'ai imaginé, peut-être ?

« - Ecoute, j'ignore de quoi tu parles, mais baisse d'un ton. Si les parents te voient dans cet état, ils vont t'interd… Trop tard, souffla-t-elle en voyant la chambre parentale s'illuminer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda son père avant de s'apercevoir de l'état de la jeune femme. Mitchie retourne te coucher, je m'en occupe.

« - Bien papa, mais sois pas trop dur avec elle, elle doit regretter sa rupture et…

« - Mais lâche-moi avec cette foutue rupture ! Je n'en avais rien à foutre de lui, d'accord ? Je serais sorti avec Tom Cruise si je l'avais croisé le premier. Je me moquais pas mal que mon copain s'appelle Shane, Tom, ou Georges ! Du moment qu'il était connu, je ne demandais rien de plus. Et je vais être clair, je ne regrette en aucun cas d'avoir couché avec Luc, Dan, et les autres ok ? Je n'aimais pas Shane, tout ce que je voulais c'était un coup de pouce.

Sur ces mots, elle s'écarta de sa sœur, et manqua de tomber. Steve la retint et regarda la brunette. D'un regard, il lui demanda de réintégrer sa chambre, et Mitchie s'exécuta, le cœur lourd. Entendre de la bouche de sa sœur, que celle-ci s'était juste servi du jeune homme, l'attrista, et elle se promit de lui reposer la question le lendemain, afin d'être sûre que tout son discours n'était pas qu'une divagation dû à l'alcool. Malgré elle, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour l'ex de sa sœur, et bien qu'il lui soit défendue d'être avec, savoir qu'il avait été utilisé, la dégoûtait. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

A dix heures, elle sortit de son lit, patraque. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer était gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit et elle voulait interroger sa sœur, sans vraiment oser de peur qu'elle confirme sa version nocturne. Elle arriva donc tranquillement dans la salle à manger, et s'assit sans un mot.

« - Mitchie ? Tu vas bien, ma puce ?

« - Oui, oui maman. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout. Rassure-toi.

« - A cause de Lorélis, demanda son père.

« - Et de ses révélations. J'ignore si elles sont vraies, mais je trouve ça atroce de se servir d'une personne, juste pour booster sa carrière. J'adore Lorélis, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer ainsi. Aussi calculatrice, ce n'est pas elle !

« - En effet, ça ne ressemble pas à la fille qu'on a élevé, mais tu sais, le show-biz a ses règles, et son agent lui a peut-être dit de sortir avec quelqu'un de connu, pour se faire plus connaître, proposa son père plein de sagesse. Si tu veux réellement savoir, il va te falloir lui demander, en te souvenant qu'elle peut très bien avoir eut cette idée seule !

La jeune femme acquiesça et termina son repas, écoutant le cd de jazz de sa mère. Etrangement, elle resta encore un peu avec sa famille afin de profiter du moment puis fila se laver.

Quand elle fut propre, elle fit sa chambre, par acquis de conscience, puis soupirant, frappa à la porte de sa sœur. La musique qui émanait de la pièce, indiquait qu'elle était réveillée, aussi, Mitchie entrebâilla la porte et demanda doucement si elle pouvait la déranger.

« - Vas-y, soupira-t-elle, mais pas fort. J'ai une de ces migraines ! J'ai dû forcer sur les mélanges de Jessie. Ce mec est carrément canon, mais ses cocktails sont explosifs. J'ai les neurones en vrac. Tu veux quoi ?

« - Juste te demander si… Si ce que tu m'as dit hier est vrai ?

« - A propos de quoi ? J'avoue, j'ai du mal à me souvenir… Je ne me souviens même pas comment j'ai fait pour passer du salon d'Anne à mon lit.

Soupirant, Mitchie s'assit sur le lit, et lui raconta son entrée, sa crise, ses accusations et termina par les révélations qu'elle avait faites. Lorélis écouta patiemment ce récit, et fronça les sourcils à la fin.

« - En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

« - En rien. Je suis juste curieuse ! Je trouvais que vous faisiez un beau couple et voir que votre rupture ne t'as rien fait, ça… Je me pose des questions. Dimanche soir, tu pleurais la fin de ton histoire, et le lendemain plus rien.

« - Je ne pleurais pas notre rupture ! Ecoute, je vais être franche, ce que je t'ai dit hier est la vérité. Enfin j'aurais refusé de sortir avec Georges Clooney ! Il est peut-être mignon, mais y a des célibataires plus jeunes. Après le départ de Shane, je suis remontée, en pleurs certes, dans ma chambre, mais je pleurais sur le mauvais coup que toute cette histoire allait causer à ma carrière. Je trouve Shane sympa, il est super mignon, mais je rêve d'aventures, de choses excitantes, inédites, et je sais que ce n'est pas avec lui que je découvrirais de nouvelles choses. Mais on formait un beau couple alors… J'ai juste continué pour les photos super glamour. J'envie la fille qui sera avec lui, et qui le rendra heureux, parce que crois-moi celle-là sera réellement heureuse et comblée. T'as raison, c'est un gars bien, mais c'est un gentil. Moi je veux un méchant garçon. Un qui aime le noir, et le rock alternatif. Je rêve de virée en moto, cheveux au vent, pas de balade en calèche autour de Central Park.

« - Je vois. Donc, tu as trompé un gars bien, juste pour mettre un peu de piment ?

« - Voilà, t'as tout compris, sourit-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement. Bien sûr, je m'en veux de lui avoir brisé le cœur, et je voudrais juste qu'il me permette de lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, mais il s'en moque, donc j'ai vite fait mon deuil !… J'ai mal au crâne. Je vais prendre quelque chose, j'arrive.

Aussitôt, elle sortit de la chambre, permettant à Mitchie d'agir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et elle ne réfléchit pas. Sortant son portable, elle prit le numéro du jeune homme et l'inscrivit dans son répertoire, avant de reposer le téléphone de sa sœur. Celle-ci revint quelques secondes après, et demanda à sa sœur de ne pas jouer de guitare. Acceptant, en grimaçant, elle la prévint qu'elle allait sûrement réviser, dans le calme puis sortit de la pièce, la laissant se reposer.

Arrivée dans la sienne, elle ferma la porte et s'assit au milieu de son lit, perdue. Lorsqu'elle était allée voir sa sœur, elle avait une idée en tête, mais à présent, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir la mettre en application. Les mots de sa sœur, et ses accusations de la nuit, lui revinrent en tête, et elle se décida. La veille sur le plateau télé, Shane semblait abattu par cette histoire, et il était en droit de tout savoir. Quitte à ce que Lorélis lui en veuille après. Prenant son portable, elle tapa donc un message, y réfléchissant beaucoup et pesant ses mots, puis l'envoya. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi lorsqu'elle reçut l'accusé, elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et reprit son livre.

… … …

Pendant ce temps, chez les garçons, alors que Nate et Jason étaient réveillés, Shane était toujours dans son lit. Eveillé depuis peu, il réfléchissait à son histoire avec Lorélis, se demandant si finalement, il n'allait pas lui accorder une seconde chance. Son portable sonna, le prévenant qu'il avait un message. Etirant son bras, il prit l'objet et sourcilla en voyant que l'expéditeur était inconnu. Machinalement, il ouvrit le message, s'attendant à ce qu'un de ses contacts le prévienne d'un nouveau numéro, aussi fut-il étonné quand il lut le message. Perplexe, il le parcourut des yeux, une nouvelle fois, puis rejoignit ses deux amis, après une bonne douche, voulant leur avis, sur ce qu'il venait de recevoir.

« - Salut marmotte, se moqua Jason. Bien dormi ?

« - Salut. Dites, je viens de recevoir un message vraiment étrange, et il me faut votre avis, sur la question.

« - Lis, proposa Nate intrigué.

« - Ok : « _Bonjour, tu me connais pas, je m'appelle Mitchie, je suis la sœur de Lorélis. J'ai pas mal hésité avant de t'envoyer ce message, mais je crois que tu es en droit de savoir, même si tu prétends le contraire. Voilà, si ma sœur est sortie avec toi, c'était pour booster sa carrière avant toute chose, même si elle s'en veut de t'avoir brisé le cœur. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir été chercher ton numéro dans son répertoire. Bonne journée quand même et désolée pour cette explication rapide ! Mitchie_ » Vous en pensez quoi ?

« - Que pour une sœur pas commode, elle est filoute. J'adore !

« - Jason, sois sérieux deux minutes, s'il te plait. Vous y croyez ? Que Lorélis était avec moi, juste pour sa carrière ?

« - Je pense que cette explication, peu fournie ça va de soit, peut au moins t'aiguiller sur les raisons qui ont fait qu'elle t'a trompée. Ceci dit, par sms, ce ne doit pas être évident d'écrire un roman. Néanmoins Jason a raison. Elle est un peu espiègle !

Shane acquiesça et se restaura tout en fixant son portable, réfléchissant afin de savoir s'il devait ou non donner suite à ce message. « Je me demande qui est cette Mitchie ? Peut-être la jeune femme que j'ai croisée l'autre fois, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lorélis, songea-t-il. »

Une heure plus tard, il tapa un message réponse, qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle le reçut.

… … …

Se reprenant, Mitchie se calma et prit l'objet, pestant contre celui ou celle qui lui avait fait peur. Seulement lorsqu'elle nota l'expéditeur, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Soupirant, elle ouvrit le message, s'attendant à se faire redresser les oreilles, ce qui n'arriva pas. « _Salut, c'est Shane. Ecoute, c'est gentil à toi, de m'envoyer ce message, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu l'as fait__. Même si je te remercie pour ce début d'explication. Shane. _» Souriant, elle pesa le pour et le contre, et décida que pour une fois, elle allait être spontanée, aussi, elle répondit. « _Salut. Si je t'ai envoyé ce message, c'est parce qu'hier, sur le plateau de Brooke Dickers, tu semblais un peu abattu, et ça m'a fait de la peine, j'avoue. Tu sembles vraiment gentil, je crois que tu mérites de savoir pourquoi. Après si vraiment tu ne veux pas le savoir, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-le-moi et j'effacerais ton numéro de mon répertoire. Mitchie_. »

… … …

« - Shane, t'as un message, prévint Jason assis à la table du jardin lisant un magazine.

Sortant de l'eau le jeune homme prit son téléphone et lut le message.

« - Ah ça c'est gentil, dit-il pour lui-même.

S'asseyant, il fixa l'écran quelques secondes, puis souriant, il tapa la réponse, avant de retourner dans l'eau.

… … …

Mitchie guettait son téléphone, attendant avec impatience, le peut-être, dernier message du jeune homme et lorsqu'enfin il vibra, elle l'ouvrit hâtivement. « _Non, c'est bon, tu peux garder mon numéro, tant que tu ne le divulgue pas__… Je t'avoue que j'apprécie ton geste. Je veux dire, d'un côté, c'est un peu trahir ta sœur pour une personne que tu ne connais pas vraiment. __A moins que tu sois une fan, qui veut juste avoir des infos sur moi ? Shane_. » Elle rit de bon cœur et tapa une réponse. « _Si vraiment je tenais à avoir des infos sur toi, j'aurais interrogé ma sœur pendant votre relation et j'aurais tout dévoilée sur internet__. Bon j'aime ce que vous faites, mais ça s'arrête là. Ce que vous faites de vos journées, ne me regarde pas réellement. Quant à trahir ma sœur… Disons juste que je vous rends service en vous épargnant une rencontre. Mais libre à toi de la prévenir. Elle est dans la pièce d'à côté. _» Fière d'elle, elle descendit se réhydrater, sans le moindre remord. Certes, il avait raison, elle trahissait sa sœur, mais elle n'avait pas tord en décrétant qu'elle les aidait simplement à tourner la page. A présent la balle était dans son camp à lui, et elle était pressée de savoir s'il allait le dire à sa sœur. Remontant, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait répondu. « _Non, c'est bon, je préfère éviter de parler à ta sœur, pour le moment ! En tout cas, c'est sympa de ta part de jouer les intermédiaires. Ceci dit, j'étais réellement juste un moyen de se faire connaître pour elle ? _» Elle se mordit la lèvre et repensa à ce que lui avait confié sa sœur. A savoir qu'elle le trouvait trop gentil pour elle, et trop lisse. Seulement elle ne se voyait pas lui envoyer ça ainsi. Connie l'appela pour manger, et elle descendit, son portable dans sa poche, réfléchissant au prochain message.

… … …

De son côté, Shane fronça les sourcils en n'ayant pas de réponse et se demanda à quoi il devait s'attendre, pour qu'elle soit si longue à lui répondre. Sortant de l'eau, il s'installa sur un transat et repensa à son histoire avec Lorélis. Certes, il avait fait rapidement son deuil, surtout quand il avait lut les révélations qu'elle avait faite dans la presse, mais maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus, il se sentait mal. De s'être fait berner ainsi. Si elle voulait juste un coup de pouce pour sa carrière, elle aurait pu se contenter d'être amie avec eux, et de leur demander de l'aide. Il n'était pas sûr qu'à leur niveau, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose mais au moins ils auraient essayé.

. . .

Et voilà ! Pour ce soir, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Oui, j'avoue Mitchie trahit un peu sa sœur, mais vu l'attitude de Lorélis, ce n'est que justice !

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello la compagnie. Oui je sais en théorie comme il est minuit vingt-quatre à mon ordi je suis en retard mais le chapitre est prêt depuis ce matin en fait. :( Enfin bref, voici la suite des aventures de Shane et Mitchie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (Moi je retourne au formatage-réinstallation de window) Tchuss et merci très beaucoup (oui oui ça se dit) à **MissApple17**, **Pamou **(Hello toi. Oui oui je confirme Mitchie a eu une excellente idée de prendre le numéro dans le portable de sa soeur. Surtout que... Je dis rien mais vous allez adorer ce chapitre et celui d'après =) Bisous), **dray86**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS **et **Solen **(Mdrr non vu que **j'ai **dû te rappeler que tu devais donenr ton avis, je reste la patronne non mais, je rêve lool Oui Mitchie est adorable et un peu bizarre comme tu vas le découvrir =) Euh échaffaude ton plan tranquillement pour Lorélis sinon... Vu la suite des évènements, tu risquerais de regretter... De l'avoir tué trop vite ^^ bisous ma belle) pour leurs adorables reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **dray86 **qui a eu la gentillesse de me référencer sur son blog (j'ai posté l'adresse sur ma page facebook relative à ce compte, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour.)

**Chapitre 04 !**

**A**près son repas, Mitchie remonta dans sa chambre, repensant encore au dernier message du jeune homme. Soupirant, elle tapa la réponse, et envoya. Le message était bref, mais nécessaire, à ces yeux.

… … …

« _Tu veux vraiment avoir la réponse à cette question ? Non, parce que peut-être bien qu'elle ne va pas te plaire et te blesser, ou peut-être pas. A toi de voir._ » Shane regarda son portable intrigué. Que signifiait ce message ? Soupirant, il écrivit « _Oui, je suis sûr de vouloir cette réponse, même si ton message est effrayant. Dois-je m'accrocher avant de lire la réponse ?_ »

… … …

La jeune femme regarda son téléphone et soupira. Elle envoya un rapide « _Oui, accroche-toi bien_ », puis prit plus de temps pour écrire la suite. Tout au long du message, elle appréhenda la réaction qu'il allait avoir, et effaça à plusieurs reprises, certaines phrases. « _En fait, je crois qu'elle te voyait plus comme un bon copain, qui pourrait l'aider à faire avancer sa carrière, mais tu n'étais rien de plus. Selon ses propres termes, elle te trouve, trop gentil et trop lisse pour elle. Elle reconnaît cependant que t'es quelqu'un de bien et que tu feras le bonheur d'une fille un jour, mais elle est certaine que ce ne sera pas elle… Tu dois m'en vouloir, j'en suis sûre. Désolée d'avoir dit ça_. » Relisant le message, elle l'envoya et soupira. A peine eut-elle reçue l'accusé que sa sœur entra dans sa chambre.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

« - Je potasse comme tu vois, dit-elle en désignant son livre, et j'envoie des messages à Sierra. Et toi, t'as plus mal au crâne ?

« - Si un peu, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher d'aller traîner avec des potes. Tu viens ?

« - Euh non, sans façon. Je préfère la compagnie de mes devoirs, sourit la jeune femme.

Lorélis acquiesça et repartit au moment où elle reçut la réponse du jeune homme. Croisant les doigts, elle l'ouvrit. « _Et bé, c'est dur à lire, sachant que j'étais sincère dans mes sentiments. Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas simplement restée amie avec moi ? Si elle ne me voyait pas autrement ? Mon père a raison, les femmes sont un vrai mystère ! Dis-moi, c'est toi que j'ai croisé, enfin bousculé, quand j'ai quitté Lorélis ? Je savais qu'elle avait une sœur, mais j'ignorais que vous vous ressembliez autant._ » Elle sourit. « C'est bien ma sœur _d'oublier_ de mentionner qu'elle a une jumelle, moins jolie qu'elle, songea la jeune femme. » Au moment où elle allait répondre, son téléphone sonna. Souriant, elle décrocha et accepta l'idée d'aller au ciné avec Sierra. Elle hésita une seconde à répondre au jeune homme, puis descendit prévenir ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, son amie n'était pas là, aussi, reprit elle son portable. « _Ton père a tord. Les femmes sont très simples à comprendre, il suffit juste d'avoir le mode d'emploi (rire) Mais je t'avoue que j'ignore pourquoi, Lorélis a voulu sortir avec toi. Peut-être qu'au début, tu étais plus qu'un copain pour elle. Bon ma best vient d'arriver, donc t'étonnes pas si je réponds pu. On va aller voir ce qu'il passe au ciné. Biz._ »

« - Alors, tu discutes avec qui ?

« - Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Un copain de Lorélis, me semble-t-il. T'as une idée, enchaîna-t-elle en désignant les affiches.

« - J'avoue, pas la moindre. Et toi ? T'as lu ?

Mitchie secoua la tête, désolée. Sa conversation avec Shane l'avait plus importée que le choix du film. Elles restèrent donc plusieurs minutes à lire les résumés, alors que chez les garçons, le jeune homme recevait la réponse.

… … …

Il rit de bon cœur en lisant sa réponse, et Nate lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien, je viens de découvrir pourquoi les femmes sont si difficiles à suivre.

« - Dis-moi, parce que cette info va servir à la moitié de la population terrestre, s'amusa Jason.

« - Selon Mitchie, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas le mode d'emploi, tout simplement. Seulement, je me demande s'il est en vente quelque part, ajouta-t-il avant de rire.

Nate l'observa, et s'interrogea sur ce qu'il voyait. Quand leur ami s'était levé, il semblait encore un peu déprimé, mais depuis qu'il discutait avec la jeune Mitchie, il semblait aller mieux. Suite à sa dernière phrase, il tapa une réponse, sûrement destinée, à la sœur de son ex, et l'envoya avant de poser son portable, signe qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse tout de suite.

… … …

Mitchie sourit en entendant qu'elle recevait un message et se demanda s'il lui avait répondu ou non. Elle acheta sa place, et tandis que sa meilleure amie achetait la sienne, elle ouvrit le message. « _Ok, je note, et votre mode d'emploi, on peut l'acheter où ? En tout cas, bonne séance à ta best et toi, profites-en, et j'attends la suite de mes réponses._ » Fronçant les sourcils, la brunette se demanda de quelles questions il parlait et reprit le message précédent avant de rougir en le lisant. Elle envoya rapidement sa réponse, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle adéquate. « _Oui, c'est bien moi que tu as croisé et bousculé, avant de quitter Lorélis. Avec mon visage barbouillé de cambouis. Une rencontre très glamour, il faut en convenir. (rire) Le mode d'emploi n'est pas en vente malheureusement. Il n'y a que les filles qui l'ont. Bonne après-midi. Biz._ » Une fois, l'accusé reçu, elle éteignit son portable et s'assit, discutant tranquillement avec Sierra. Elles évoquèrent, comme beaucoup, la rupture de Lorélis et Shane, puis commentèrent les bandes annonces, en riant des commentaires de l'autre. Comme souvent, elles avaient pris un film non plébiscité par la presse, et peu de personne avaient fait comme elles, si bien que durant les deux heures du long-métrage, elles purent, à leur aise, donner leur avis, sur ce qu'elles voyaient, sans crainte d'être noyés sous les « chut » ou les « taisez-vous »

Shane sourit en voyant la réponse expresse. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et repensa à la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lorélis pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait quelque chose, que n'avait pas son ex-copine. Elle semblait naturelle, et ne cherchait pas à se mettre en valeur. Seulement, sa conscience lui rappela qu'il avait pensé la même chose de Lorélis au départ. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revivant la rencontre express. Lorsqu'il l'avait bousculé, il voulait juste partir rapidement, pour que sa copine ne le rattrape pas, ne voulant pas entendre ses explications. Tout avait changé quand il avait posé ses yeux sur sa sœur. Elle semblait plus calme et surtout, elle ne lui avait jamais sauté au cou. C'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait, alors qu'il avait passé quelques dimanches avec la famille de Lorélis. C'était ce point qui était si étrange. Il savait qu'elle avait une sœur mais ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, il avait cru à une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Sauf qu'il avait fini par la voir. De la graisse de voiture sur le visage, et une odeur de fruit venant d'elle, elle semblait plus fragile. Secouant la tête, il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait pensé en le voyant la fixer, comme si c'était elle qui était connue, puis soupira. Sa vie se compliquait un peu trop vite. Pourtant cette Mitchie semblait gentille, et il s'interrogea sur elle. Qu'aimait-elle ? Il savait qu'elle adorait ce qu'ils faisaient, sans pour autant faire partie de ces filles qui les suivaient partout. A priori, elle aimait aussi passer son temps le nez dans le moteur d'une voiture, et jouer de la guitare. Si c'était bien elle qu'il avait entendu. Se reprenant, il lui envoya un message pour lui demander si son film était intéressant, mais lorsqu'il n'eut pas l'accusé, il comprit qu'elle avait éteint son mobile. « Parfait, comme ça je saurais quand elle quittera le cinéma, pensa-t-il. »

… … …

« - Finalement, ce film est simplement génial.

« - Bof, le thème est un peu réchauffé, non, demanda Mitchie en sortant du bâtiment. T'as le temps d'aller boire un truc ?

« - Toujours. Il n'est pas dix-huit heures et ce soir, j'ai le droit de rentrer plus tard.

Elles rirent, sachant combien les parents de Sierra étaient protecteurs. Elle n'avait que rarement le droit de sortir le soir, mais paradoxalement, passait toujours son mois d'Août en Chine, loin de tout le monde. Elles prirent donc la direction de leur café et entèrent en saluant Jordan le patron. Il leur apporta ce qu'elles commandaient à chaque fois, et les laissa discuter, se demandant quand même comment deux jeunes femmes aussi charmantes étaient toujours entre elles. Pendant quelques secondes, il les fixa en essayant de comprendre pourquoi les garçons de leur âge ne les remarquaient pas, puis soupira. Il était complètement dépassé. Son fils avait quinze ans, et rêvait de filles parfaites, comme dans les magasines, ne voyant pas autre chose que l'aspect physique.

Pendant ce temps, loin de connaître les pensées du patron, elles continuèrent leurs commentaires sur le film, se lançant dans un de leur débat personnel, l'une défendant le long métrage, l'autre le critiquant.

Quand Sierra partit, Mitchie resta seule, à sourire dans le vide, puis se souvenant de sa conversation par message, elle ralluma son téléphone pour voir le message du jeune homme. « _Alors ce film valait le coup qu'on interrompe notre conversation, j'espère ?_ » Souriant, elle répondit « _Génial, c'était une sorte de documentaire, sur la vie Napoléonienne en France. Sympa, mais barbant. Mais ça valait la peine._ »

« - Vous reprendrez quelque chose, demanda le patron.

« - Euh… Allez soyons fou, un autre, dit-elle en quittant sa table au profit du bar.

Tout en la servant, il l'observa et rougissant, elle lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait ainsi.

« - J'essaie de comprendre la jeunesse.

« - Bonne chance. Les plus grands psys du monde ont essayé, et s'y sont cassés les dents, rit-elle.

« - Au moins, c'est honnête… Qu'est-ce que recherche un jeune, de nos jours ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - A mon époque, un garçon attendait d'une fille, qu'elle soit douce et gentille, et qu'elle sache tenir une maison. Après, les femmes ont voulu travailler, moi je suis pour mais du coup, je ne comprends plus. De nos jours, elles n'ont plus besoin d'un homme pour leurs apporter le soutien financier dont elles avaient jadis besoin, ni la protection, à en juger par le succès des cours d'autodéfense de ma femme. Donc, je me demande ce qu'un garçon recherche à votre âge, afin de comprendre mon fils.

« - Vous posez la question à la mauvaise personne. Moi je ne cherche rien. Je rêve du grand amour, comme toutes les filles, je crois, et de romantisme, mais les garçons me semblent plus attirés par une relation physique, qu'autre chose. Demandez à votre fils, conclut-elle en buvant un peu.

Il allait répondre, seulement un client entra au même moment. S'excusant, il alla le servir alors qu'elle recevait un nouveau message. Souriant, elle l'ouvrit. « _C'est triste. Aller au ciné pour regarder un documentaire. Tu ne pouvais pas regarder la chaîne de reportage à la télé ?_ » Riant doucement, elle répondit « _Si, mais où serait le fun ? Chez moi, je serais toute seule, alors que là, t'es dans une salle, avec quelques personnes autour de toi, et tu peux commenter ce que tu vois tranquille. Et j'ai dit que c'était une sorte de documentaire, et non juste un reportage sur Napoléon. Ça fait toute la différence. Pourquoi ? Que croyais-tu que j'allais aller voir ? Un film d'amour, où deux amants se promettent, l'œil humide, un amour sincère et éternel ? Aussi beau que soit ce genre de films, ça ne collait pas avec notre humeur à ma best et moi._ » Levant le nez, elle nota qu'elle allait devoir rentrer. Elle termina son verre et le paya avant de partir.

Elle n'eut une réponse que lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. Montant dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit. « _J'avoue que je t'imagine très bien regarder ce genre de film à l'eau de rose qui fait pleurer les filles, blotti dans ton canapé, versant une larme à la scène finale. Je plaisante ! Non, disons juste que ton choix m'a étonné. Je te dérange peut-être, non ? Je viens de m'apercevoir (merci Nate) que j'ai passé la journée sur mon téléphone, ce qui est rare. Donc, je t'ai peut-être empêché de faire quelque chose ? _» « Bof hormis penser à toi, songea-t-elle, tu ne m'as pas empêché de faire quoi que ce soit… Je ne vais peut-être pas marquer ça ! » Souriant, elle écrivit « _Non, non comme tu vois, si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, je te mets en attente. Je plaisante ! En fait, le dimanche, je ne fais jamais rien de spécial. Un peu de guitare, ou des révisions. Tout dépend de mon humeur. Et toi, tu n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui ?_ »

… … …

Lorsqu'il reçut son message, il le lut avant de sourire, et Jason en fit de même, à voix haute.

« - Dis donc, pour une conversation qui a commencé ce matin, c'est déjà drôlement sérieux entre vous, se moqua-t-il. Tu lui donne rendez-vous quand pour un brunch ?

« - Crétin, soupira Shane.

Seulement au fond de lui, il s'aperçut que son ami n'avait pas tord. Eux qui, à la base, ne parlaient que des raisons de la rupture avec Lorélis, ils en étaient venus à parler de leurs passe-temps. Secouant la tête, il reprit. « _En attente ? Bizarre, je n'ai entendu aucun classique de Mozart ou de Beethoven. Non rassure-toi, le dimanche, c'est notre jour de repos, sauf quelques fois, mais ça reste rare. Tu ne le savais pas ?_ »

… … …

Entendant son portable sonner, Mitchie soupira, et revint à son bureau. « _Pourquoi devrais-je savoir que le dimanche, vous vous reposez ? Je suis votre secrétaire ? Fallait me prévenir, j'ai du louper quelques mois de travail._ » Le temps qu'il lui réponde, elle tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui envoyer, mais quand celle-ci arriva, elle sourit. « _Sachant que je suis sorti avec ta sœur, durant trois mois, oui je pensais qu'elle t'avais mise au courant, en fait. Ceci dit, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, sauf une fois, où tu menaçais Lorélis de la tâcher de graisse automobile. A croire que tu fuyais la maison, quand je venais voir ta famille._ » Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand il était venu, puis se souvint, qu'à plusieurs reprises, une limousine quittait la rue lorsqu'elle revenait. « _Non, avec Lorélis, on parlait peu de votre histoire. Je fuyais les conversations, pour être franche. Elle m'énervait à te mettre sur un piédestal. A l'écouter t'étais parfait. Quant au fait qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré, c'est assez étrange. A croire que tu ne venais que quand je passais l'après-midi au bowling, au ciné, dans un parc, enfin quand j'étais à l'extérieur quoi !_ »

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, jusqu'à minuit, puis elle coupa court arguant qu'elle devait se lever tôt. Néanmoins, tout en attendant Morphée, elle sourit à sa journée. Elle avait bien fait de prendre son numéro finalement. Il semblait gentil et elle regretta, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir envoyé bouler sa sœur quand elle lui parlait de son copain. « J'en saurais plus sur eux, à présent, songea-t-elle avant de changer d'avis. Non en fait, comme ça, il a plus l'impression d'être normal. Et non le Shane Gray qui passe à la télé. » Elle ne se sentit pas partir, et lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, elle grimaça.

Se levant, elle partit prendre sa douche, puis descendit déjeuner, se demandant où était Lorélis. Elle eut la réponse grâce à sa mère. Sa sœur devait tourner une pub dans la journée et n'irait donc pas en cours. « J'ai pu qu'à choper Carole, ou Anne, pour avoir ses cours, se dit-elle. » Soupirant, elle termina son repas, puis fila se laver les dents, avant de faire un brin de ménage. Malgré elle, et comme elle avait du temps, elle se décida à envoyer un message au jeune homme. N'ayant pas trop de temps, elle fit court. « _Salut. Je te réveille, j'espère ? Non parce que ça serait injuste que tu dormes encore. Biz et bonne journée._ » Seulement, lorsqu'il fut envoyé, elle le regretta. Plus encore, lorsqu'elle reçut l'accusé de réception. « Punaise, s'il dormait, il va vouloir me tuer, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la maison. »

Son car arriva et elle monta, s'enfermant dans sa musique. Elle aurait tout le temps sur le chemin du retour, d'aller trouver les amies de sa sœur, pour avoir ses cours. Elle arriva rapidement au lycée et alla à son casier. Alors qu'elle déposait ses cours, elle reçut un message. Appréhendant quelque peu, elle l'ouvrit. « _Non je suis debout depuis cinq heures… Non c'est faux, j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir, petite peste ! Bonne journée._ » Elle rit doucement, et tapa une réponse alors que sa meilleure amie arrivait.

« - Tu parles à qui ?

« - Comme hier, je ne sais pas trop. Je t'expliquerais quand il y aura beaucoup moins de témoins. On y va, ajouta-t-elle en désignant leur salle de cours.

… … …

Fermant les yeux, Shane écouta le silence de la maison et sourit en entendant qu'il recevait un message. « _Salut. Navrée de t'avoir réveillé. Non c'est faux, j'en suis très fière. Tout comme ce surnom, j'adore, mais fais gaffe ou je vais réveiller la peste qui dort en moi, juste pour toi. Bon je file en cours, s'il te plait, pas de message ou je vais me faire confisquer mon téléphone. Bisous._ » Souriant, il se retint de répondre et partit prendre sa douche, avant de commencer sa journée. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient rien de très intéressant à faire. Juste des réunions, avec le staff des tournées, les musiciens qui les accompagnaient sur scène, ainsi qu'une séance de dédicace, la seule chose qu'il appréciait. Rencontrer leurs fans. Il n'appréciait pas les groupies, mais discuter avec celles qui venaient les applaudir, sans les suivre, et leur parler, sans chercher à les flatter pour avoir quelque chose, était agréable. Le plus souvent, certaines leur donnaient leurs avis sur une chanson avec objectivité, ce qui était toujours intéressant. Leur façon de voir et ressentir leurs textes n'étaient pas nécessairement la même pour eux. Chacune de leur chanson avait été écrite dans un but précis. Cependant, sa journée lui parut longue. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être, il était pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de celle qui aurait pu être sa belle-sœur. Il appréciait sa franchise, et son espièglerie. De plus, elle lui paraissait être le genre de fille qui faisait les choses par envie et non parce que tout le monde le faisait. C'est pour toutes ces raisons, qu'il était pressé qu'elle termine ses cours.

… … …

A midi, il sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Ils étaient en réunion avec les musiciens, parlant d'une chanson quand le portable se fit entendre. Soupirant, il le prit, et allait pester contre cet opportun, mais en voyant de qui provenait le message, il eut un sourire, que reconnurent ses deux amis. Aussi, tandis qu'il le lisait, ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Leur ami semblait s'être lancé dans une histoire qui risquait de le blesser s'il ne faisait pas gaffe. Seulement, loin de connaître les tourments de ses deux meilleurs amis, Shane lut « _Voilà, c'est bon, t'as deux heures pour me passer un savon, après je retourne en cours. La peste. _» Riant de son message, il répondit « _Parfait. Donc, à partir de demain, tu évites, s'il te plait, de me réveiller ou je fais sonner ton portable jusqu'à ce que tu te le fasses confisquer. Ta journée est intéressante ? _»

… … …

Mitchie était en train de rire avec son amie quand son téléphone sonna.

« - Tu m'expliques ?

« - Je lui réponds, et après, je te dévoile ma dernière bêtise/folie, appelle ça comme tu veux, rit la brunette.

« _D'accord, demain je te réveille, et j'éteints mon portable, afin de ne pas l'entendre sonner (rire). Tu sais bien que j'adore aller en cours, je ne peux guère qualifier d'intéressant des théories mathématiques, des récits de guerre et une analyse du livre 'La lettre écarlate'. Et la tienne, elle doit être franchement mieux non ?_ » La jeune femme envoya le message et se tourna vers son amie. Sans un mot, elles quittèrent la salle et allèrent se balader dans le parc afin d'être plus tranquille pour discuter. Durant une demi-heure, elle lui relata comment elle avait découvert le vrai visage de sa sœur jumelle et pris le numéro du chanteur, avant d'entamer, avec lui, une conversation par messages interposés.

« - Le seul problème c'est que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Enfin, je veux dire, beaucoup trop pour ne pas rêver de lui, c'est atroce. Parce que du coup, je me torture psychologiquement à lui parler et à m'accrocher entre guillemet et je…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par sa sonnerie annonçant qu'elle avait un message. Sortant son portable, elle sourit.

« - C'est lui qui me répond.

« - Bah ouvre et dis-moi ce qu'il a répondu.

« - Ok. Alors… « _Si jamais tu me réveilles demain… Bon en fait, j'ignore comment me venger mais bon. Peut-être que je vais venir t'empêcher de t'enduire le visage d'huile de moteur, va savoir. Ceci dit, t'as tord. Aujourd'hui, c'est réunion sur réunion, alors crois-moi je préférerais faire une analyse sur 'La lettre écarlate' plutôt que d'écouter un tas de personne argumenter sur telle ou telle chanson._ » Le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque, se moqua la brunette.

« - Intéressant. Vous en êtes à parler de vos journées. A quand le petit-déjeuner en amoureux ?

Elles rirent, en imaginant la scène, puis son portable sonna. Intriguée, la brunette décrocha, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la voix de l'appelant.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Elle-même. Tu t'inquiètes que je ne réponde pas ?

« - Un peu, rit le jeune homme. Non en fait, je n'étais pas très sûr que tu sois encore libre.

« - Et bien, si, comme tu vois. J'ai plus que dix minutes, mais… Attends deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

« - Anne et Carole approchent.

« - Oh. Vous voulez quoi ?

« - Te donner les devoirs de ta jumelle. Tu as des amis, demanda la rouquine.

« - Non, je discute avec l'horloge parlante. Sa conversation est mille fois plus intéressante que la vôtre. Merci, dit-elle en prenant les feuilles. Bon, finalement, navrée, je vais devoir y aller, mais on se reparle bientôt ?

« - Euh, c'est à moi que tu parles, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Oui, oui. Je t'envoie un message dès que je serais libre, mais ce n'est pas avant dix-sept heures.

« - Tu fais quoi après tes cours ?

« - Euh, une activité inutile et sans grand intérêt si j'en crois ma sœur.

« - Et selon toi ?

« - Oh, ma foi, trois fois rien.

« - Mais encore ?

« - Je chante dans une chorale, rien de bien terrible mais ça occupe. Et puis, c'est soit ça, soit rester enfermée chez moi, donc… Bon ça sonne bientôt d'après ma best. A plus.

« - Ok bonne journée à toi.

Elle lui répondit, puis raccrocha, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sierra la regarda intriguée, et elle se reprit.

« - Quoi ?

« - C'est beau l'amour.

« - La ferme, rit Mitchie. Allez, allons en cours.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, puis filèrent, pour les deux heures qui leur restaient.

Quand Mitchie termina ses cours, elle embrassa son amie et fila rejoindre sa chorale, où elle chanta durant une heure. Seulement, perturbée par l'amitié qu'elle était en train de tisser avec le jeune homme, elle fut déconcentrée, si bien que le chef de la chorale l'a repris à plusieurs reprises. Aussi, quand sonna la fin, elle soupira de soulagement et après s'être excusée une nouvelle fois, elle rentra chez elle, le cœur léger. Certes, il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire entre eux, mais pour la jeune femme, qui avait toujours plus ou moins vécue dans l'ombre de sa sœur, vivre quelque chose d'unique avec lui, était euphorisant. Elle passa la porte, et déposa les cours dans la chambre de sa sœur, tout en envoyant un message à son nouvel ami, qui ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé par la séance de dédicace.

… … …

Une fois la dernière fan partit, ils soupirèrent.

« - Fin de journée, déclara Jason. Je file retrouver Sadie.

« - Coralie doit passer à la maison, ça t'ennui pas Shane ?

« - Du tout. Je me ferais petit, promis, rit-il.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et rentrèrent chez eux. Deux minutes plus tard, la copine de Nate arriva, et embrassa le nouveau célibataire, en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Celui-ci acquiesça, un air serein sur le visage et lui retourna la politesse, en consultant son téléphone. Cependant, en voyant le message de la jeune femme, il n'entendit ni la réponse de Coralie, ni sa nouvelle question. « _C'est bon, je suis chez moi. Alors tes réunions sont terminées ? _» Souriant, il tapa « _Ouais, je suis enfin de retour chez nous. Entre-nous, il était temps, j'ai rien contre toutes ces réunions Oh combien inutiles, mais bon, si je peux m'en passer… Et toi, la fin de tes cours et ta chorale c'était bien ? Tu chantes depuis longtemps de temps ? Tu comptes faire carrière d'ailleurs ? Non parce que selon Lorélis tu joues de la guitare en plus ?_ »

… … …

« - C'est qui ?

« - Vu son sourire, tu peux être sûre que c'est Mitchie. La sœur de Lorélis, décréta Nate. Ils s'envoient un max de messages depuis hier.

« - Et tu l'aimes bien ? Elle est gentille ?

… … …

« - Curieuse, sourit Shane en reprenant pied à la conversation. Non, elle a l'air plus gentille que sa sœur. Et plus jolie.

« - Oh c'est mignon, il l'apprécie. Attention, ne la fait pas souffrir. Enfin je dis ça, pas pour elle mais pour toi. Si tu te lances trop vite dans une relation amoureuse, tu vas en souffrir, parce que tu n'aimeras pas vraiment la fille et je te connais, un peu. Tu vas t'en vouloir de la faire souffrir et c'est mauvais pour toi, autant que pour elle.

« - Nate, soupira son ami, t'étais obligé de craquer sur une future psychologue ?

« - Non, mais j'en avais marre des filles superficielles. Je me suis dit qu'une avec quelque chose dans la tête me changerait.

Ils rirent puis Shane fila à l'étage, les laissant en tête à tête, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de la jeune Mitchie.

… … …

Celle-ci était justement allongée sur son lit, essayant de reprendre son calme. Depuis quelques jours, les crises augmentaient, devenant de moins en moins contrôlables. « Je crois que je vais bientôt devoir arrêter mes cours, songea-t-elle ennuyée. » Se sentant mieux, elle se releva doucement, et rejoignit son bureau. Elle allait reprendre ses leçons quand elle se souvint de la cause de sa crise. La sonnerie de son portable. Soupirant, elle le prit, ouvrit le message et sourit avant de répondre. « _Le seul avantage des cours, c'est la fin. Tu sais quand la sonnerie Oh combien attendu sonne enfin, libérant tous ces lycéens pour le reste de la journée, leur permettant de prendre du bon temps, oubliant leur leçon derrière un bon verre. Euh la chorale ? Je me suis fait trop reprendre, j'étais dispersée ce soir, pas malin, faut en convenir. Je suis inscrite depuis pas mal d'années déjà mais, je suis dans les chœurs de réserves, on va dire. Je ne chante jamais devant les gens, ça me fiche la trouille. Tout comme la guitare, je joue pour moi et pour ma famille… Des fois. Contrairement à certains, je serais incapable de faire carrière. Trop de stress, et je suis allergique à la pression (rire) non plus sérieusement, ça me tenterait bien mais étant déjà incapable de jouer au mariage de ma tante, je me vois mal le faire devant un million de personnes_. » L'envoyant, elle replongea dans ses devoirs, bien qu'elle fut rapidement dérangée par une réponse.

La journée passa ainsi, et elle sourit au soir, lorsqu'elle lui raconta que sa meilleure amie avait trouvé mignon l'histoire de leur amitié. Ils étaient au téléphone tous les deux, et il y eut un moment de gêne. Loin de comprendre, Mitchie ajouta :

« - Faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est une mordue d'histoire d'amour. Et elle cherche à me caser avec un peu tout le monde. T'es qu'un prénom de plus.

« - Ouais, je vois. C'est sûrement un truc de fille. J'ai une amie, qui nous voit déjà ensemble également.

« - La pauvre. J'espère qu'elle n'espère pas grand-chose, parce que t'es vachement sympa, mais… Je ne me vois pas sortir avec l'ex de ma sœur. Aussi gentil et agréable soit-il.

« - Tant mieux, je t'avoue, pour ma part… Je crois que ça fait trop tôt. J'ai quitté ta sœur la semaine dernière, et… Ce serait une erreur de me mettre déjà avec une autre. Même si elle est aussi gentille et mignonne que toi.

« - Oh je crois que je vais rougir, rit-elle doucement. Bon il faut que je te laisse. Demain, j'ai cours et… Et les cours, c'est très important, fit-elle sérieusement avant de rire doucement.

« - T'as pas tord ! Lorélis a raison, vous êtes vraiment peu semblable. Elle semblait se moquer complètement de ses cours, mais elle avait de bonnes notes malgré tout.

« - Tu parles ! Elle se faisait aider, dirons-nous. Enfin disons que… Faut dire ce qui est, elle est mignonne, et donc forcément, elle a certaines facilités. Un battement de cils et Luc lui faisait son travail scolaire. La plupart de ses notes, elle les lui doit. Ainsi va la vie ! Bon je file au lit. Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves.

« - Toi aussi Mitchie et… Merci. Pour avoir joué les intermédiaires et pour être là. Je n'ai jamais aussi peu déprimé après une histoire que depuis que je te connais.

Touchée, elle lui assura n'avoir rien fait de réellement spécial, puis raccrocha les joues rouges. Fermant les yeux, elle chercha le sommeil, songeant au jeune homme. Elle s'était promit de ne plus penser à lui, sachant que c'était pour elle, impossible qu'elle puisse vivre autre chose qu'une amitié avec lui, mais pourtant, il refusait de quitter ses pensées.

. . .

Et voilà. Oui, bon ils se rapprochent nos deux aimants-là, il était temps. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que ça va vite ? Et que ça vous plait toujours ? La suite la semaine prochaine (sauf si vous êtes sages :p)

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard. Tout ayant été expliqué sur la page facebook affilié au compte (le lien est toujours dans mon profil), je passe de suite aux tous les MERCIS ! **Pamou** (Salut toi. Oui je trouve aussi qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Et encore plus dans ce chapitre. Non pour Mitchie, on ne saura effectivement pas tout de suite ce qu'elle a mais bientôt. =) Bisous), **dray86**, **Solen** (Hello girl. Alors comme ça je te fais bouillir d'impatience ? Donc… C'est qui le patron mdrrr Ah ah ravie de savoir que c'est toujours celle que je poste ta préférée =) Moi ce n'est pas le cas. J'en ai que j'adore et d'autres moins ^^ Bisou la belle), **littleamychan**, **MissApple17**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **mary238**, **Sephra**, **name** (Hello toi. Ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bisous), **dashley** **purple** (Salut filleule. Ouais perso j'adore leurs petits messages tous le temps. Et ce chapitre aussi mais pour une sombre histoire de capot de voiture. =) Ah ah ça va mon rôle de marraine n'est pas trop dur alors =).Et si t'as besoin, tu peux venir sur ma page facebook qu'on parle au besoin. =) Bisous,) et **Solen** (Hello again. Deux reviews sur un chapitre, je suis gâtée ^^ En fait tu n'étais pas en retard choupette mais moi oui. Enfin c'est pas grave, j'aime être harcelée ^^ Ah ah fais gaffe j'adore surprendre les gens. Ils se pourraient bien que je décide de les mettre vite ensemble… Juste pour vous surprendre ! ^^ En tout cas, ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Bisouilles) pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir =)

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

**Chapitre 05 !**

**L**orélis ne revint que deux jours plus tard, rayonnante. Elle avait tourné une pub vantant les mérites d'une crème solaire et avait fait plusieurs séances d'UV afin de faire croire que le produit était plus que fiable.

« - D'ailleurs, le producteur de la crème a adoré mon jeu, et il m'a demandé d'être l'égérie de la gamme entière. C'est trop cool ! Mais bon, étant mineure, je dois demander l'accord de mes parents pour le faire. Le plus triste, c'est que c'est vous qui allez signer mon premier gros contrat. Puisque c'est votre condition pour que je me lance dans le métier. Alors tu veux bien ?

« - Je vais en parler à ton père et on va y réfléchir sérieusement, c'est promis. Mitchie, ta nuit a été bonne, la salua Connie.

« - Ouais, un peu courte. J'ai été… Prise par une disserte compliquée. Disons que j'ai revu mon point de vue et j'ai du tout changer. Tes devoirs et tes cours sont sur ton bureau, informa-t-elle sa jumelle. La séance était sympa ?

« - Plus que ça même ! J'ai tourné la moitié de la pub et après j'ai fait des séances d'UV pour prouver que le produit fonctionnait. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que je bronze naturellement. Le Mississipi est peut-être dans le Sud, il n'empêche qu'on ne bronze pas autant qu'on le souhaiterait à cause des cours. Enfin, c'est ma dernière année, après… Liberté, cria-t-elle.

« - Votre père dort encore !

« - Oups ! Si je l'ai réveillé, je lui ferais un gros bisou promis, sourit-elle visiblement ravie. Dis maman, je suis obligée d'aller… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je vais en cours dès aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas réellement dormi durant le voyage de retour mais j'ai trop hâte de raconter ça à Carole et Anne.

Mitchie la regarda impressionnée par sa bonne humeur, puis se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner qu'elle avala rapidement. La journée allait être longue puisqu'elle avait un contrôle sur la guerre de Corée, et un en math. « Sans compter la chorale ce soir, soupira-t-elle mentalement. »

« - Un problème Mitchie ?

« - Oui, je… Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, et j'avoue je suis pressée de retourner dans mon lit ce soir. Et puis… Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la chorale ce soir. Le prof s'est mis en tête de nous faire apprendre tout le répertoire de Barry White. Et je ne suis pas fan.

« - Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais si tu veux, on peut prévenir le prof que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui.

« - Non, je me suis engagée, j'y vais, c'est tout. La prochaine fois que je te demande de m'inscrire à quelque chose, promets-moi de refuser, ceci dit.

Elles rirent toutes les trois, puis la brunette fila se laver, songeant à l'amitié qui se développait lentement, entre Shane et elle. Pour le moment, elle ne le considérait pas réellement comme un ami, mais il s'en approchait dangereusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux dans le bus. Mitchie devant seule, comme chaque jour, Lorélis au fond riant avec ses amis. Perdue dans ses pensées, la brunette sursauta quand son portable vibra. Fort heureusement, avec le brouhaha qui régnait dans le car, personne ne fit attention à elle, et elle ouvrit son message sans s'inquiéter. « _Salut. Si j'ai tout suivi, t'es pas encore en cours, je me trompe ? Désolé pour hier. La répète s'est éternisée, comme je te l'ai dit durant l'appel. T'as pu dormir finalement, ou je dois culpabiliser de t'avoir empêché de booster ton capital beauté en dormant ?_ » Elle eut un sourire franc en lisant son message et répondit. «_ Salut. Non, c'est bon, je suis dans le car, pour le moment. D'ailleurs, si jamais on te demande, t'es un copain de la chorale et on bosse sur Barry White, mais bon. Booster mon capital beauté en dormant, c'est quoi cette histoire __? T'en fais pas, je ne fais pas plus peur que d'habitude, même si je n'ai pas dormi. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai déjà fait pire. Ceci dit, vivement que je me couche, j'ai deux contrôles aujourd'hui que je vais sûrement rater. ++ _» Rangeant son téléphone, elle se leva et descendit après tout le monde, puis rejoignit Sierra.

« - La vache, t'as bossé jusqu'à quelle heure ?

« - Euh, toute la nuit, je dirais, fit-elle rêveuse. Et toi ?

« - J'ai arrêté à minuit, je ne suis pas dingue moi… Raconte.

« - Raconter quoi, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as un sourire rêveur en pensant à la journée pourrie qu'on va avoir. Alors, à qui doit-on ce sourire ?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre franchement, Lorélis passa dans le couloir et observa sa sœur, inquisitrice.

« - C'est vrai que tu as un drôle de sourire. Il s'appelle comment ?

« - Euh… Ben, avoua-t-elle penaude. Il est à la chorale avec moi, et on a discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est tout. Le prof nous oblige à connaître les meilleures chansons de Barry White, reprit-elle simplement pour son amie, et je sature.

« - Ce… Ben, dit-elle en appuyant sur le prénom, ne serait pas ce garçon qui t'a appelé l'autre jour alors qu'on était en pause ?

Souriant franchement, la brunette acquiesça simplement et elles entrèrent en cours d'espagnol en riant. L'une comme l'autre savaient que Mitchie jouait un jeu dangereux. Lorélis n'étant pas réputée pour sa gentillesse, si jamais elle apprenait que sa jumelle entretenait une relation, amicale, avec son ex-copain, elle risquait d'être réellement méchante avec elle.

… … …

La journée passa tranquillement, et au soir, lorsque Mitchie quitta sa chorale, elle était plus que pressée d'être dans son lit. Seulement, elle devait encore faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain, avant d'être tranquille, mais à dix-neuf heures elle abandonna et s'endormit à son bureau, un stylo dans la main.

Steve monta la chercher une demi-heure après et sourit devant ce tableau. Lui enlevant le stylo des mains, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la couvrit, avant de fermer portes et fenêtres, afin qu'elle reste au chaud, puis descendit prévenir sa femme, que leur fille ne viendrait pas manger.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, et le samedi soir, après sa leçon de mécanique, Mitchie prit une douche avant de filer voir sa grand-mère qui vivait dans le village voisin. Celle-ci adorait sa famille mais refusait de quitter sa grande maison pour une plus petite et fonctionnelle en ville. La jeune femme y resta une bonne partie de la soirée, refusant de voir le nouveau copain de sa sœur qui dînait chez leurs parents. A ce qu'en avait compris la brunette, il avait fait parti du staff qui avait accompagné sa jumelle durant le tournage, et ils avaient eu un coup de foudre. Seulement, étrangement, Mitchie ne voulait pas rencontrer ce Brad qui était pourtant plus le genre de garçon que voulait sa sœur. Il ne se déplaçait qu'en moto, pratiquait toutes sortes de sports extrêmes, et aimait jouer avec sa vie.

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ma belle ?

« - Oui mamie. J'ai toutes mes affaires chez maman.

« - Mais la route n'est pas sûre, tu pourrais te faire agresser, ou pire !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Promis, je verrouille les portières dès que je suis dans l'habitacle et je les rouvrirais qu'une fois dans le garage. Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée, pour te rassurer, d'accord ? Ou papa. Bonne nuit mamie. A bientôt. Je t'aime.

« - Moi aussi ma petite chérie, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète de te voir rentrer seule, à minuit.

La jeune femme sourit et embrassa son aïeul une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture dont elle verrouilla les portes. La musique au minimum, elle démarra et après un dernier au revoir, s'engagea sur la route déserte. Elle roula tranquillement, en fredonnant ce qui passait à la radio, quand son moteur toussa, puis se coupa tout seul. Fronçant les sourcils, elle en oublia les promesses faite à sa grand-père et descendit de la voiture après avoir ouvert le capot, afin de voir où était le problème. Seulement, même si elle faisait de la mécanique depuis longtemps, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui clochait et observa tout avec attention pour trouver la panne. Une voiture passa et un couple lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

« - Non, la dépanneuse arrive, mentit-elle. Mais merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Bonne soirée.

Le conducteur acquiesça et repartit aussitôt, alors qu'elle sortait son portable pour appeler ses parents. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la première touche, une voiture se gara derrière elle, l'inondant de lumière. Machinalement, elle se pencha, à nouveau sous le capot, et observa tout, une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

« - Bon, je n'ai plus le choix, soupira-t-elle.

« - Besoin d'aide, demanda une nouvelle voix.

Se penchant, la brunette observa l'homme et sourcilla. Il ressemblait aux chauffeurs des films qu'elle voyait, avec sa casquette, ainsi que le costume. Des cheveux blonds dépassaient du couvre-chef, lui donnant un air gentil. Au moment où elle allait répondre, une nouvelle voix s'interposa.

« - Mitchie ?

Elle dut se pencher une nouvelle fois, pour voir qui lui parlait, et oublia momentanément, comment respirer. N'ayant pas connaissance du trouble qu'occasionnait sa présence chez sa nouvelle amie, Shane s'approcha.

« - T'es en panne, demanda-t-il inutilement.

« - Non, non. Je fais prendre l'air à mon moteur. Il adore les étoiles, se moqua-t-elle. Naturellement que je suis en panne. Ce vieux tacot refuse de fonctionner dès que je suis aux commandes. Ce qui n'arrive, heureusement, pas souvent. Et toi ?

« - Je suis fou des étoiles également, sourit-il. Non, on sort d'un concert. On peut te déposer, si tu veux ? A moins que tu préfères rentrer avec le dépanneur.

« - Ta proposition est tentante mais faut que j'appelle quelqu'un avant, dit-elle en claquant le capot. Deux minutes.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna dos à lui, plus pour se reprendre que pour ne pas qu'il voit le numéro qu'elle appelait.

« - Salut Jack, c'est ta nièce préférée, rit-elle. Le vieux tas de boue de papa est encore tombé en panne, tu peux venir le tracter jusque chez mes parents ? _…_ Non, non des amis me raccompagnent, promis ! _…_ Euh ouais bien sûr. _…_ S'il te plait. En échange, je passe demain te faire un vrai repas espagnol, tu marches ? _…_ Je le savais, tu ne peux pas résister, rit-elle. _…_ Euh non, les parents reçoivent du monde, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle toi. Et aussi pour éviter que papa me dise 'Je t'avais prévenu petite fille, cette voiture n'est pas sûre', dit-elle en imitant vaguement son père. _…_ Sur la route qui mène chez grand-mère. _…_ Je t'attends, naturellement. _…_ A tout de suite.

Aussitôt, elle raccrocha, et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« - Désolée, il est dur en affaire.

« - Aucun problème. Alors comme ça, tu cuisines en plus d'être douée en mécanique et avec une guitare ? Combien de cordes as-tu à ton arc ?

« - Aucune idée, répondit-elle sérieusement, en s'asseyant sur le capot avant qu'il n'en fasse de même. J'aime toucher à tout, c'est tout. C'est mieux que de se concentrer sur un seul point. Mais je ne prends que des cours de mécanique et de chant. Le reste j'apprends seule, comme une grande.

« - Même la guitare ?

« - Oui, surtout la guitare, j'en fais un point d'honneur. La cuisine, maman me l'apprend c'est son métier et puis j'aime bien être avec elle, mais il n'y a aucun musicien dans ma famille. Lorélis déteste même la musique en général, sauf la vôtre, se reprit-elle.

« - Tiens donc, fit-il amusé. Etrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

« - Monsieur, voulez-vous rentrer ?

« - On attend l'oncle de cette demoiselle et on la raccompagne, Aaron. Mais tu peux retourner dans la voiture.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et les laissa seuls, comprenant le message. Se tournant, ils le suivirent des yeux, puis quand la portière claqua, se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« - … Quoi, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas c'est… Bizarre. De te parler enfin face à face, après toutes ces conversations téléphoniques et sms-ique, je veux dire.

« - Comme tu le dis. Surtout que la première fois qu'on s'est fait face, on n'était pas spécialement loquace.

« - Tu l'as dit, rit-il doucement avant de noter qu'elle frissonnait. T'as froid ?

« - Un peu mais ça va. Je devrais mettre ma veste mais… Elle est restée sur le dossier du fauteuil de grand-mère, je crois, sourit-elle.

« - Prends la mienne, dit-il en l'enlevant pour la poser sur ses épaules.

Le remerciant, elle l'enfila avant de le regarder.

« - Mais maintenant, c'est toi qui risque d'être malade et ça va pas être super pour chanter, non ?

« - T'inquiète, je gère, fit-il sérieux… Quoi, fit-il à son tour alors qu'elle l'observait étrangement.

« - Je… Non rien, je repensais à quelque chose que m'a confié Lorélis sur toi. Peu avant votre rupture.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Je… C'est gênant, désolée.

« - Dis-moi, insista-t-il, surtout que ça me concerne visiblement.

« - Et bien je… Elle trouvait ça bizarre que tu ne cherchais pas à… Aller plus loin que les baisers que vous échangiez, et je m'interrogeais sur la raison de cette décision, plus qu'honorable, ajouta-t-elle. Je veux dire, elle m'a dit que tu avais décidé d'attendre d'être sûr de ta partenaire et je trouve ça noble… En plus d'être réfléchi, mais c'est étrange. Les jeunes de notre âge sont censés être obsédés, ou presque, de ce genre d'activité.

« - C'est ton cas, sourit-il.

« - Euh non. Ce genre d'activité m'est limite interdite par ma conscience ainsi que les garçons en général, quand ils cherchent à être plus que des amis.

« - Ah bon ? Etrange venant d'une fille. Tu ne cherches pas l'amour ?

« - Si mais… Disons que pour le moment, j'ai d'autres préoccupations Entre mes cours généraux, mes cours de mécanique, qui ne me sont pas d'une grande utilité ce soir, et la chorale, j'ai peu de temps à offrir à un garçon. Et puis, parait que je suis trop indépendante pour m'encombrer d'un garçon, donc… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

« - Qui était, demanda-t-il troublé.

« - Pourquoi tu as décidé d'attendre avant de passer à l'acte amoureux en lui-même ?

« - Tu vas rire. Mes parents sont de la vieille école et ils m'ont plus ou moins demandé d'attendre le plus longtemps possible. L'idéal serait le mariage, naturellement, mais ils sont conscients qu'à notre âge, l'appel hormonal est souvent le plus fort. Pourquoi ça te choque ?

« - Non pas vraiment. Je trouve ça très bien au contraire, comme je te l'ai dit. C'est rare de nos jours. Avec ma best, on est d'accord sur un point, en te trompant, ma sœur a quitté un jeune homme bien. Sous tout rapport.

« - Merci, sourit-il, et toi alors ? Si j'ai bien cerné ta sœur, ce que j'aime à croire, visiblement, elle n'a pas attendue d'être sûre d'aimer, pour coucher.

« - En effet, elle n'a, selon elle, pas besoin d'aimer pour le faire. Même si elle fait la différence, entre faire l'amour, ce qu'elle voulait avec toi, et coucher avec Dan.

« - Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Luc… Ok, j'ai compris, se reprit-il écœuré. Mais tu n'as pas répondu, s'aperçut-il.

« - A quelle question, sourit-elle.

« - A savoir si tu étais comme ta sœur sur ce point, en particulier. Je sais, puisqu'elle s'en est vantée, d'être ton opposé en général, mais peut-être n'êtes-vous…

« - Non. Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur en général. J'ai besoin d'aimer pour faire l'amour, et de sentir que mon partenaire m'aime en retour, sinon il fait une croix dessus. Je rêve du grand amour, de moments romantiques, et de balade sous les étoiles sans forcément qu'il y ait plus. Ma mère voudrait un mariage en blanc, selon la tradition, et disons que ça me tente également. Bien que dans l'idéal, mon mari serait vierge aussi, fit-elle doucement en le fixant avec sérieux, malgré son regard rêveur. Tu sais, qu'on soit l'un pour l'autre, la première fois. Quitte à ce qu'on soit hyper maladroit. Au moins, je sais que je pourrais être complètement sûre de lui. Il ne m'aura pas trompé… C'est ridicule, non ?

« - J'aurais dit noble, et honorable de ta part, mais tu peux préférer le ridicule, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, il n'a encore tué personne.

Ils rirent doucement, évacuant la gêne entre eux, qu'avait provoquée cette conversation, puis machinalement, elle fixa l'horizon, s'interrogeant sur le temps que son oncle mettrait à venir, puisqu'elle l'avait réveillé. Pour sa part, Shane la fixa, partagé entre l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser et le conseil que lui soufflait sa raison, de ne rien faire pour la brusquer. Il sentait qu'elle était vraiment différente de sa sœur, et des autres filles en général, et étrangement, il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur. Surtout avec elle ! Des phares illuminèrent la route, et elle sourit, ravie, en se tournant vers lui.

« - Jack arrive. On va bientôt pouvoir être au chaud.

Il rit de son enthousiasme et la dépanneuse s'arrêta devant eux, après avoir fait un demi-tour. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en descendit.

« - M'étonne pas qu'elle ne fonctionne pas cette antiquité, si tu la prends pour un banc, soupira-t-il avant de fouiller derrière son siège.

Sans rien dire, Shane se remit sur ses pieds, et aida la jeune femme à en faire de même, sous l'œil amusé de l'adulte. Il prit son temps afin de ne pas les interrompre, quand il nota les yeux brillants de sa nièce. Mitchie le remercia en souriant puis, sans lui lâcher la main, se tourna vers son oncle, lui demandant d'ouvrir la marche. Il acquiesça et attacha la voiture alors qu'elle récupérait son sac. Shane la suivit, ne voulant, en fait, pas la lâcher, puis la guida jusqu'à la limousine dont il ouvrit la porte. Elle s'installa timidement, en saluant les deux garçons, qui en firent de même.

« - Voici donc la sœur espiègle de Lorélis ? Dis donc, vous êtes jumelle ou quoi, pour vous ressembler autant ?

« - T'en as d'autres des questions idiotes, rit Nate. Ça se voit qu'elles le sont.

« - Pas sûr. Lorélis paraît plus âgé quand même.

« - D'au moins une heure, intervint la brunette moqueuse. Elle ne vous avez pas dit qu'elle avait une jumelle ?

« - Non. Simplement une sœur peu commode qui aimait la mécanique, résuma Shane. D'où ma surprise quand je t'ai vu.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, et s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait du penser d'elle en la voyant. « Pour sûr ça doit ressembler à quelque chose du genre. 'Jolie, mais pas autant que sa sœur qui est canon elle ! Infidèle mais franchement mieux', songea-t-elle. » Se reprenant, elle fixa Jason.

« - Pourquoi espiègle, au fait ?

« - C'est filou de piquer le numéro de Shane dans le répertoire de sa sœur.

« - Certes, mais elle comptait venir vous voir à la fin du mois, dit-elle.

« - Sérieux, s'interrogea Shane.

« - Oui, fit-elle. En fait, elle attendait que tu répondes à son message sur son blog et puis… Elle a été à une fête et quand elle est rentrée aux alentours de trois heures du mat, complètement jetée, elle m'a expliqué votre histoire, que je t'ai résumé, dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami, et j'ai décidé que son petit jeu devait cesser. Elle était en train de te tourner en ridicule au lycée, en racontant n'importe quoi. Comme dans la presse. C'était de la pure vengeance, elle n'est pas comme ça en vrai, se reprit-elle. C'est ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs. Avant d'être avec toi, elle était beaucoup plus gentille et calme. Enfin, je me comprends.

« - Navré de l'avoir changé, grimaça le jeune homme.

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se reprit-elle avant d'être coupée par son téléphone qu'elle décrocha, allo mamie. _…_ Non, je t'ai dit que j'appellerais quand je serais arrivée à la maison, et non pas une demi-heure plus tard, nuance. _…_ Oui, je sais, qu'à cette heure, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour rentrer, mais je suis tombée en panne ce qui explique que je ne t'ai pas encore appelé. _…_ Euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rougit-elle. Je suis avec des amis, ils me raccompagnent à la maison. _…_ Mamie, fit-elle choquée. Mais non, voyons ! _…_ Jack la tracte et ouvre la marche, ne t'en fais pas. _…_ Oui, promis, je t'appelle dès que je rentre. _…_ Non, je ne vais pas rompre ma promesse ce coup-ci. _…_ Euh, je peux te rappeler plus tard, fit-elle gênée, mais. _…_ Mamie, soupira-t-elle. Je n'allais pas rester dans la voiture, qui ne voulait plus démarrer ! _…_ Oui, je fais attention, comme toujours. _…_ Non en effet, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je rentre, dit-elle en s'agrippant au siège. Je… Je te tiens au courant, ajouta-t-elle en portant sa main sur son sternum. Oui, oui salut… Je peux ouvrir un carreau, demanda-t-elle avec difficulté, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer !

Aussitôt, ils en ouvrirent deux, et elle les remercia, avant de prendre de longues bouffées d'air, se calmant ainsi doucement. Songeant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle loupa le regard inquiet des garçons qui s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'elle avait. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle referma la vitre et dit.

« - Je vais faire le reste toute seule. La maison est au bout de la rue.

« - C'est ridicule, tu viens de faire une crise d'asthme, je crois, on ne va pas courir le risque de te laisser seule.

« - Non pas la peine, grimaça-t-elle en songeant à sa sœur qui embrassait son nouveau copain sur le perron. Lorélis ignore qu'on se parle et elle est devant la porte… Elle ne sait pas que j'ai pris ton numéro, je te rappelle. Surveille que je rentre en un morceau si tu veux, mais n'approche pas plus près, dit-elle alors que le chauffeur avait coupé le moteur attendant la fin de la conversation.

« - Très bien, on te dépose ici, mais on ne quitte pas l'endroit avant que tu ne sois à l'intérieur, la prévint Shane.

« - Vendu, sourit-elle. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en sortant. Bonne fin de soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à rentrer. L'observant partir, ils sourirent de la voir se frapper le front après s'être arrêtée, puis revenir vers eux. Ouvrant la vitre, le jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle sourit. Sans un mot, elle lui rendit sa veste, les remercia une nouvelle fois, puis se dépêcha de rentrer, priant que sa sœur ne voit pas la limousine. Fort heureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle embrassait toujours son nouveau copain, et Jack coupa le moteur.

« - Enlève tes pattes de ma filleul gamin ou je te les coupe, le menaça-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et Mitchie sourit. Elle remercia son oncle puis rentra rapidement, avant de courir à la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour voir passer la voiture qui l'avait ramené. Souriant, elle appela sa grand-mère lui assurant qu'elle était chez elle, en un morceau et le prouva en lui passant son père qui discuta avec elle quelques minutes alors qu'elle reçut un message de Shane. « _N'oublie pas d'appeler ta grand-mère petite fille. Et merci pour la conversation sur ton capot, c'était sympa__._ » Souriant, elle décida d'y répondre. « _J'ai déjà remplie ma promesse d'appeler ma grand-mère voyons ! Mais de rien pour la conversation, c'était effectivement sympa. Un peu bizarre de te voir en face mais… C'était cool. Rentre bien. Et merci pour ta veste._ »

… … …

La voiture tourna et il sourit à la réponse qu'il avait.

« - Elle est sympa en tout cas, cette petite. Peut-être plus réfléchie que sa sœur, commenta Jason.

« - T'as remarqué aussi ? Son regard paraissait vachement sérieux ! Je veux dire, son visage paraît plus jeune que sa sœur mais si tu gardes que les regards, Mitchie est la plus âgée. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Shane ?

« - Hein ? Oui, c'est clair. Et puis, elle semble plus saine. Je veux dire, autant Lorélis voulait à tout prix être connue, mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa sœur. Elle aime passer ses samedis le nez dans un moteur de voiture, rêve au grand amour… Et puis, elle est différente.

« - N'oublie pas ce que t'a dit Coralie ! Evite de te lancer trop tôt dans une histoire de cœur, le prévint Nate.

Souriant, il acquiesça et fit mine de l'enregistrer dans sa tête, tout en tapant une réponse au message qu'il venait, visiblement, de recevoir.

… … …

Sortant de la salle de bain, Mitchie rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, un livre à la main. Son portable sonna quelques minutes plus tard, et elle se précipita dessus. Depuis qu'ils avaient réellement conversé, elle sentait que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux, mais elle ignorait totalement ce que c'était. Elle était pressée d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Ne serait-ce qu'un message lui assurant qu'ils étaient bien rentrés. « _Je te l'accorde. Te voir enfin face à moi, après toutes ces conversations… __ç__a a été étrange, au début, maintenant j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on recommence. ) On évitera juste de commencer un soir, qu'en dis-tu ? Bonne nuit petite peste._ » La jeune femme sourit et répondit aussitôt « _Ok la prochaine fois, je te réveille à dix heures pour qu'on jacasse, t'es partant ? Préviens-moi quand tu seras rentré. Bye. _» Etant en pyjama, elle passa simplement sous les couvertures, et commença à lire, en attendant le prochain message. Seulement sa sœur entra au même instant.

« - Dis-moi pourquoi t'es pas arrivée en même temps que Jack, ce soir ?

« - Qu'en sais-tu, soupira Mitchie d'un air blasé.

« - Brad me l'a dit. Selon lui, tu serais revenue à pied. Et selon mon parrain, t'es rentrée avec des amis. Alors ?

« - Alors ce ne sont pas tes affaires, désolée ! Chacun ses secrets.

Sur ces mots, connaissant le côté égoïste de sa sœur, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait raté et Lorélis oublia aussitôt ses questions, pour lui raconter, en détail, sa soirée. Elle lui dit qu'elle partait le lendemain, pour faire un saut en parachute, au moment où la brunette reçut un message. Décrétant, en pensant le contraire, que ce n'était pas important, elle reprit le fil du récit de sa sœur, mais leurs parents les interrompirent, jugeant qu'il était temps qu'elles aillent au lit. Ainsi débarrassée de sa sœur, Mitchie prit son portable et lut le message.

… … …

« _C'est bon, je suis rentré maman, tu peux dormir. Je suis partant pour passer la journée à discuter avec toi, mais tu oublies toute idée de réveil matinal. A bientôt Mitchie bonne nuit._ » Le jeune homme reçut l'accusé et soupira. Il avait voulu ajouter qu'elle lui manquait déjà mais il ignorait sa réaction et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il se rapprochait d'elle pour panser ses blessures. Blessures qui lui paraissaient moins amers grâce à sa présence et à son humour. Montant dans sa chambre, il se changea et s'allongea dans le noir, revivant sans cesse, la courte mais intense conversation qu'ils avaient eus. Etrangement, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire pleinement confiance. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait été franc avec elle, lorsqu'il avait abordé leur vision de l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Il eut même un petit sourire en l'entendant, à nouveau, lui dire que c'était noble de sa part, puis s'interrogea sur elle. Qu'avait-elle eue dans la voiture ? « Ce n'est sans doute pas grave. Une crise d'asthme, semble-t-il en la revoyant gérer sa crise sans problème. Et puis elle n'a pas démentie lorsque je l'ai appelé comme ça. » Il fut dérangé par un message et sourit en voyant l'expéditrice. « _Salut. Désolée Lorélis était dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour t'envoyer un message. Elle était déjà là pour me demander qui m'avait raccompagné… Si jamais elle découvre ce que j'ai fait, je vais en prendre pour mon grade ! Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais pouvoir dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit Shane._ » Songeant qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse, il décida de ne pas donner suite à ce message, et se coucha pour s'endormir, songeant à la grasse matinée qu'il allait avoir. Il s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit hanté par un regard chocolat intense.

… … …

De l'autre côté de la ville, Mitchie soupira. Une demi-heure qu'elle avait envoyé son message et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Entendant quelqu'un encore debout, elle sortit de son lit et rejoignit la cuisine pour y trouver sa mère occupée à ranger des papiers.

« - Maman, je te dérange ?

« - Jamais ma petite chérie. Tu ne dors pas ?

« - Non je… Je ne trouve pas le sommeil… J'ai fait une bêtise, avoua-t-elle penaude. Enfin, je crois que s'en est une, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant face à sa mère, qui la regarda intriguée. Tu sais Shane ? L'ex de Lorélis ?

« - Oui. Un gentil garçon, très respectueux à ce que j'ai lu de lui. Et sa manière d'agir avec ta sœur était explicite. Il la respectait.

« - Exact, mais la question n'est pas là. Je crois. En fait, tu sais quand elle est rentrée bourrée, elle a dit des horreurs sur lui et… Les a confirmé le lendemain, à peu près. Et comme j'aime beaucoup de qu'il fait, et que la veille il paraissait abattu sur le plateau de Brooke Dickers et je… J'ai…

« - Qu'as-tu fait ma belle, demanda Connie avec douceur.

« - J'ai piqué son numéro dans le portable de Lorélis et je… Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait fait en résumé. Je ne voulais pas la trahir, tu sais, juste lui donner les raisons pour qu'il fasse son deuil de cette histoire et qu'il sourit à nouveau mais… J'ai perdu le contrôle, dit-elle piteusement. Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-elle en voyant les sourcils de sa mère se rejoindre, on est ami lui et moi, c'est tout. Mais je… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse maman. De l'ex de Lorélis. Ma sœur jumelle. Même dans l'hypothèse où je lui plairais, je n'ai aucune chance d'être un jour avec lui, parce que Lorélis ne le voudra jamais.

Devant le regard à la fois perdue, et triste de sa fille, Connie se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

« - Ecoute ma belle. Certes ce que tu as fait n'était pas malin, mais ce n'est pas grave non plus. Vous êtes jeunes et à votre âge, les bêtises, on en fait souvent. Le plus important, c'est comment tu comptes régler la situation. Tu as une idée ?

« - Aller vivre au pôle Nord me parait être une bonne option, répondit-elle en souriant malheureuse.

« - Je suis sérieuse ma belle. Ecoute, demain, tu iras voir ta sœur et tu lui avoueras tout. Peut-être pas tes sentiments pour Shane, mais au moins ce que tu as fait. Arrête-toi à votre amitié, je pense que ça sera suffisant.

« - Tu sais, le pôle Nord me parait plus sûr, répondit-elle avant de sourire doucement.

« - Mitchie !

« - D'accord, j'irais la voir demain, et je lui avouerais tout… Et elle va me mener une vie d'enfer, soupira-t-elle. Mais je le mériterais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère la regarda dubitative, puis notant son air las, l'envoya se coucher, sans répondre à sa question. Lorsqu'elle fut seule dans la cuisine, elle se rassit et soupira, en se demandant où Mitchie avait été chercher une idée pareille.

. . .

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, pour connaître la réaction de Lorélis. Et à l'heure où je tape ces quelques lignes, j'ignore encore si elle va, oui ou non, bien réagir à cette annonce.

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey hey hey ! Oui je sais je poste avec du retard mais j'ai expliqué les raisons sur ma page facebook, je préfère ne pas y revenir désolée. Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui me lisent silencieusement, (même si je vous assure que vous pouvez laissez votre avis en commentaire, je ne mords pas =)) et merci également à **dray86**, **MissApple17**, **Nounah** (Hello belle. Oui je t'avoue à la relecture je n'étais pas certaine de garder leur conversation mais après en avoir parlé à Cricri j'ai décidé de la garder. Pour la réaction de l'égocentrique… Il me semble qu'on en sait plus dans ce chapitre ^^ Bisouilles ma belle), **Dashley** **purple** (Hello toi. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Et pour répondre à ta question, navrée mais c'est un peu trop perso comme question. Navrée. Bisous), **Maggie-Lovely**, et enfin **Solen** (Hello la belle. Alors tes vacances se passent bien ? Non tu n'as reviewer ce chapitre qu'une seule fois rassure-toi =) Ah mais non fallait pas gratter les restes de crédit pour venir commenter mon chapitre. De toute façon j'ai eu tellement de problème pour poster la suite que… ^^ Ah ah je paris que ton passage préféré c'est quand ils se rencontrent vraiment ? Euh oui tu m'avais déjà dit un truc dans ce goût-là, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je m'améliore et que j'arrive à t'étonner sinon tu arrêterais probablement de lire donc… ^^ Quant à la réaction de Lorelis… Y en a, je crois, un bout dans ce chapitre =) Bisous) pour leurs reviews et leurs mots tellement adorable. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

**Chapitre 06 !**

**U**n bip discret le sortit de son sommeil et il soupira, en émergeant lentement. Le jeune homme avait beau adorer la vie qu'il menait, certains matins, comme celui-ci, il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir un peu plus. Quelques heures auraient suffit à son bonheur. Seulement, étrangement, ça lui était refusé. Refusant de commencer à philosopher, sans avoir pris un solide petit-déjeuner, il sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en terminant de s'étirer comme le chat qu'il aurait sans doute été, dans une autre vie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était en bas, discutant tranquillement avec ses deux amis, tous trois s'interrogeant sur le drôle de message que leur avait envoyé leur agent. Il souhaitait les voir à dix heures, pour leur parler de plusieurs choses, et ils étaient curieux du contenu de cette conversation à venir. Lorsqu'Aaron arriva aux environs de neuf heures trente, ils montèrent dans la voiture rapidement, afin de savoir au plus vite ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

… … …

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie sortit paresseusement de son lit, et rejoignit la salle à manger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle devait faire et soupira. « Autant faire ça rapidement, songea-t-elle en soupirant. » Seulement, au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, Lorélis lui dit, en souriant grandement, qu'elle pouvait les accompagner, Brad et elle, faire du saut en parachute. La jeune femme la regarda quelques instants, puis soupira.

« - Impossible, j'ai pas fini mes devoirs. Une prochaine fois ?

« - Ok comme tu veux. Bon je file, Brad m'attend. On va aller au cinoche avant, voir un film d'horreur, ajouta-t-elle visiblement ravie.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte claquait et la jeune femme regarda ses parents, perplexe. Lorélis agissait parfois plus qu'étrangement, mais Mitchie refusait de se plaindre. Ça lui permettait d'avoir un petit temps de repos. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et commença ses devoirs, en se demandant ce que faisait son nouvel ami. Elle eut envie de lui envoyer un message, puis se traita d'idiote. Si elle continuait à l'étouffer, il risquait de prendre la fuite. Elle posa donc son téléphone sur son lit et fila prendre sa douche. Seulement, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autres de prévu que ses devoirs, elle décida de prendre un bain, afin de se relaxer. Elle fit couler l'eau, repensa à sa soirée d'hier et sourit. Elle avait aimé chaque seconde de la conversation qu'ils avaient eus, que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient seuls sur le capot de sa voiture, ou dans la limousine à discuter avec les deux autres. De plus, le fait qu'il lui ait passé sa veste l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait montrée. « Tu ne serais pas romantique à tendance fleur-bleue aussi, songea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. N'empêche, je me demande… Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Jack n'était pas arrivé si vite ? On aurait continué à discuter ainsi ? Ou on aurait été gênés et muets pendant un quart d'heure ? Non, je pense qu'on aurait trouvé un sujet de conversation, en tout cas il est gentil. Et encore plus mignon de près. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'heure et sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« - Mitchie, tu vas bien, demanda sa mère inquiète.

« - Euh… Oui, fit-elle perdue. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu es dans la salle de bain, depuis près d'une heure, et il n'y a aucun bruit.

« - Oh. C'est parce que je prenais un bain mais c'est bon, je sors, promis, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Quinze petites minutes plus tard, elle arriva, pied nus dans la cuisine, une serviette sur la tête, et s'assit en tailleur sur un des plans de travail. Connie était occupée à tester de nouvelles recettes avant de les proposer à ses clients, mais s'arrêta en la voyant arriver. Elle la regarda quelques secondes et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« - Oui, oui, rit-elle. Pourquoi donc ?

« - Tu sembles… Bien calme, c'est tout.

« - Oh… Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

« - Alors pourquoi es-tu dans la cuisine ?

« - J'évite juste ma chambre, mon bureau, et mes devoirs accessoirement, grimaça-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le courage de les faire, tout de suite. Je m'en occuperais avant ce soir, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de… Je ne sais pas en fait. Sûrement un coup de fatigue, soupira-t-elle. Je ferais mieux de remonter faire mes devoirs, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Connie l'observa remonter à l'étage et s'interrogea sur l'état d'esprit de sa fille, qui semblait un peu absente, puis secoua la tête. Elle devait juste avoir un petit coup de blues. C'était quelque chose de fréquent, à cet âge. Elle repensa à elle, au même âge. Mal dans sa peau, avec ce corps qu'elle avait du mal à accepter et à comprendre. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience et de travail pour arrêter de rejeter l'image qui lui faisait face dans le miroir, mais à présent, elle était bien dans sa tête, et sa vie la comblait tout autant que son mari et ses enfants. A aucun moment, elle ne regrettait d'avoir quitté l'adolescence trop rapidement puisqu'elle avait eu ses jumelles à vingt ans. Soupirant, elle reprit son travail en songeant à sa petite dernière et aux confessions qu'elle lui avait faites la veille.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du bureau de leur agent, ils regagnèrent leur voiture, et Nate observa son ami fouiller dans son téléphone.

« - La vache, on te l'a greffé sur la main ou quoi, se moqua-t-il.

« - Très drôle, sourit-il. Non je comptais juste appeler Mitchie pour lui proposer…

« - Tu oublies tout de suite. Réfléchis Shane ! Il y aura des journalistes. Et Lorélis ignore que vous vous connaissez.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dommage, ça aurait été sympa.

Dépité, il rangea son téléphone et suivit la conversation de ses amis, sans réellement y participer. Il songeait surtout à Mitchie et se demandait pourquoi elle cachait leur amitié à sa sœur. « A moins que Lorélis ne soit pas aussi guérie qu'elle cherche à le faire croire, songea-t-il. Non, c'est idiot ! Selon Mitchie, et au vu de ce qu'elle a dit à la presse, elle a parfaitement tourné la page. Alors pourquoi le lui cacher ? Lui éviter de souffrir ? A moins qu'elle soit du genre à ne pas accepter une amitié entre sa sœur et son ex-copain qui ne comptait pas vraiment ? Ça me semble plus plausible, quoiqu'un peu tiré par les cheveux mais les filles… C'est tout un mystère ! » Une main passa devant ses yeux et il revint au présent. Ses deux amis le regardaient amusés, et il arqua un sourcil afin de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle, au vue de l'expression de leur visage.

« - Rien, rien, rirent-ils. On voulait juste te demander si du coup, tu allais inviter quelqu'un ou non ? Moi, j'y vais avec Sadie, et Nate sûrement avec Coralie mais toi ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Sûrement avec moi-même, pourquoi ?

« - Sinon, tu pourrais inviter cette charmante petite stagiaire qui bosse avec Carole, notre maquilleuse, précisa-t-il quand il vit ses yeux devenir interrogateurs. Elle craque inévitablement pour toi, tu sais ?

« - Justement. Evitons toutes celles qui craquent pour la superstar ok ?

« - Tu viens d'enlever environ quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de la population américaine, t'en aies conscient, intervint Nate pour la première fois.

« - Euh ouais, approximativement, rit-il. En quoi ça vous gêne que je vienne seul ?

« - En rien, on s'interroge c'est tout. Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu y ailles seul. Réfléchis mec, après le coup que t'as fait Lorélis, les journalistes vont guetter ton arrivée et prendre plusieurs clichés de ta nouvelle copine, et si elle est… Normale, dirons-nous, elle risque d'avoir la frousse.

« - Ouais, la vie de star faut, y être préparé, rit Jason.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur, sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la ville, Mitchie n'était pas dans son assiette.

… … …

En effet, depuis qu'elle était sortit de son bain, elle se sentait lasse de tout et surtout extrêmement fatiguée. Elle passa d'ailleurs la majeur partie de son après-midi, assise dans le canapé, la télé allumée, mais sans le son à faire défiler les chaînes avant d'en sélectionner une pour changer quelques minutes plus tard. Elle finit même par se lever, et alla jusqu'à sa chambre où elle sélectionna un livre. Elle ne lut pas plus de deux pages puis abandonna, le posant proprement sur son bureau avant de rejoindre le salon. Elle resta inerte quelques secondes puis resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle mettait ses pieds sous ses fesses afin d'avoir un peu plus chaud.

« - ça va ma belle ?

« - Oui, oui papa, tout va bien, dit-elle doucement en regardant la télé.

Il ne fut cependant pas dupe et sans un mot, alla chercher sa couette et la déposa sur elle. Souriant doucement, elle le remercia et la tint contre elle. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle eut un peu plus chaud.

A dix-sept heures, Lorélis entra joyeusement, et claqua la porte.

« - C'était génial, dit-elle. Vous auriez dû venir ! J'ai hâte de recommencer ! Le week-end prochain on fait du saut à l'élastique, vous imaginez ? Vous êtes où, cria-t-elle.

« - Au salon, répondit son père en arrivant, baisse d'un ton s'il te plait, Mitchie dort.

« - Oh. Désolée, sourit-elle. Mais c'était génial ! Tu vois le sol qui se rapproche mais qui est encore tellement loin, c'est un truc de dingue, j'ai trop hâte ! Vous avez fait quoi de votre côté ? Faut absolument que je raconte ça à Carole, elle va être verte de jalousie. Je monte, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà dans l'escalier.

Son père la regarda avant de soupirer longuement. Doucement, il revint au salon pour voir sa fille ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fronça les sourcils, fixa la télé quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers lui.

« - J'ai cru entendre Lorélis, non ?

« - Elle vient de rentrer, en effet. Tu te sens mieux ?

« - Euh…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait la réponse sur les meubles, fixa une nouvelle fois la télé comme désorientée, ce qui inquiéta son père puis soupira :

« - J'ai chaud… Mais ça va. Maman est là ?

« - Elle est chez la voisine, qui a un problème avec sa dinde qui ne veut pas cuire selon ses propres termes, rit-il, tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Je… Non. Ça va. Et toi ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira quand je verrais ma petite fille jouer de la guitare en chantant à tue-tête.

« - Peut-être demain, fit-elle avant de bâiller. Après les cours… ça t'ennuie si je me rendors un peu ?

Il secoua la tête, et elle se blottit contre lui, lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé. Tendrement, il passa un bras sur ses épaules, la cala confortablement contre lui, et l'écouta respirer.

« - Parle-moi de ton enfance, s'il te plait.

Hochant la tête, il lui parla de ses jeux d'enfants, quand avec ceux de sa rue, ils jouaient aux billes, se livrant de grand duel pour épater les filles à qui ils offraient les billes gagnées. Il lui raconta ses aventures avec sa première moto, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit et se demanda où elle s'était arrêtée dans son récit. Seulement sa femme revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Elle dort toujours ?

« - Non Lorélis l'a réveillée en arrivant, dit-il en se levant.

Doucement, il l'allongea et la couvrit avant de rejoindre sa femme à la cuisine. Il lui raconta ce qu'elle avait loupé et sourit en voyant Connie pâlir à l'idée que son autre fille fasse du saut à l'élastique. De son point de vu, c'était moins dangereux comme sport mais visiblement, sa femme préférait qu'elle continue le saut en parachute.

Mitchie ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au soir, et une nouvelle fois observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait, comme si elle était désorientée. La jeune femme regarda la télé intriguée, puis parcourut les meubles avant de voir sa famille assise à table.

« - Tu te réveilles enfin, sourit sa mère.

« - Faut croire, bâilla-t-elle, mais je suis encore fatiguée. Vous mangez déjà ?… Euh, il est quelle heure, demanda-t-elle après un temps d'arrêt.

« - Presque vingt heure. Ton portable a sonné tout à l'heure, l'informa son père. Allez, viens manger.

Acquiesçant, elle se leva et rejoignit, d'un pas lent, sa place, où elle s'assit avant de poser un coude sur la table afin de se tenir la tête.

« - T'es dans le brouillard ma pauvre, se moqua sa sœur.

« - Mouais. Que veux-tu, c'est dimanche.

Elles rirent doucement, puis commencèrent à manger. Afin de meubler le silence, Lorélis entreprit de raconter sa journée avec enthousiasme, essayant de les pousser à l'accompagner la prochaine fois. Certes, elle avait aimé son après-midi, mais au fond d'elle, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu la frousse lorsqu'elle avait du sauter. Elle était accrochée à un professionnel, mais ça ne l'avait pas rassurée pour autant. Du moins, le temps que le parachute s'ouvre. Après, elle avait savouré chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sol sous ses semelles. A présent, elle avait réellement envie de recommencer, avec des gens qui n'en avaient jamais fait, afin de pouvoir leur montrer sa supériorité. Cependant, elle nota que ses parents semblaient inquiets par l'état de sa sœur et soupira. Heureusement que le lendemain, elle allait en cours, ainsi elle pourrait ménager son petit effet.

Deux heures plus tard Mitchie monta se coucher, avant de se souvenir, qu'elle n'avait fait aucun devoir. Soupirant, elle quitta donc son lit, et s'assit à son bureau, dans le but de terminer sa dissertation sur la colonisation. Elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit et soupira en notant qu'elle s'était arrêtée en milieu de phrase. La relisant, elle finit par retrouver l'idée qu'elle souhaitait développer et la reprit tranquillement, luttant contre sa fatigue. Seulement, elle se désintéressa rapidement de son devoir, préférant s'interroger sur son état de santé. Elle n'avait fait que dormir toute la journée, comment pouvait-elle encore être fatiguée ? Si elle avait eu du sommeil à rattraper, à présent, ça aurait dû être chose faite, non ? Alors pourquoi son lit l'appelait-il aussi désespérément ? Priant que ce soit temporaire, elle reprit le fil de son devoir et le termina aux alentours de minuit. Elle vérifia et sourit en voyant que le reste pourrait attendre le lendemain. Se levant elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, si bien que quand sa mère passa vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà une respiration lente et régulière.

Son réveil sonna à six heures mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Si bien qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il y eut un bruit de verre cassé dans la cuisine. Papillonnant des yeux, elle bâilla et observa son portable. Elle avait deux appels en absences ainsi qu'un message, qu'elle décida de lire plus tard. Il était sept heures du matin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha à se souvenir du jour puis écarquilla les yeux. Descendant rapidement, elle s'arrêta cependant au milieu de l'escalier, en proie à un malaise. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il passe avant de reprendre sa descente vers la cuisine.

« - Salut ma belle, bien dormi ?

« - Bien trop surtout Le bus passe dans un quart d'heure et faut que je me prépare et tout. J'étais juste venue prendre quelque chose contre ma migraine naissante.

« - Retourne au lit, je préviendrais ton lycée que tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui. Donne tes devoirs à Lorélis, elle les transmettra à tes professeurs.

« - Ouais, t'inquiète, je gère. Je te dois bien ça, vu qu'habituellement, c'est toi qui le fais pour moi. Je te ramène tes cours ce soir, à moins que Sierra ne s'en charge et toi, tu te reposes, intervint sa sœur.

« - Mais non, je vais bien, c'est…

« - Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant d'essayer de mentir. T'es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, les yeux tout rouges tellement t'es fatiguée, et je suis prête à parier que tu entends déjà Morphée.

Elle commença à vouloir affirmer le contraire, mais elle eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur et Lorélis s'inquiéta en voyant un voile de sueur perler sur son front. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à sa mère qui soupira.

« - Bon tu feras ta courageuse demain, tu remontes te coucher, tu n'es visiblement pas bien ! Au lit, ou je me fâche, dit-elle avant d'ajouter avec douceur, et si tu es sage, ce midi, tu auras ton potage préféré.

Vaincue, la jeune femme sourit faiblement et remonta, sous l'œil attentif de ses deux infirmières. Peu après qu'elle fut dans son lit, elle entendit Lorélis quitter la maison et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit le temps d'envoyer un message à Sierra la prévenant de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Reposant son portable, elle s'endormit avant que ne sonne huit heures pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard. Elle avait si chaud qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Se levant elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et s'assit à son bureau, qui était proche, afin de respirer l'air de dehors. Son portable la prévint qu'elle avait un message et elle le lut. « _Salut bella. Ta sœur vient de me tomber dessus m'expliquant pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Alors repose-toi, je me pointe ce soir, avec tes cours et devoir. Biz_ » Elle sourit devant le message mais n'y répondit pas tout de suite, afin de lui éviter des problèmes. Seulement, elle avait un autre message en attente. Fronçant les sourcils, elle nota qu'il venait de Shane et l'ouvrit. « _Salut. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je tombe systématiquement sur ton répondeur, me fuirais-tu ? A moins que tu aies décidé de me mettre en attente ? Rire._ » Elle rit doucement de cette histoire et avisant l'heure, tapa une réponse « _Salut. Non je ne te fuis pas, j'ai… Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit d'avant alors j'ai passé mon dimanche à dormir et faire mes devoirs. Je n'étais pas près de mon téléphone sinon j'aurais répondu, crois-moi. Bonne journée et désolée d'avoir raté tes appels._ » Elle l'envoya puis bâilla doucement. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle descendit, son téléphone à la main, au cas où et arriva à la cuisine. Sans un mot, elle s'assit les yeux dans le vague puis sourit à sa mère. Celle-ci posa devant elle un repas équilibré et elle le mangea plus par faim que par plaisir.

« - Pourquoi je suis si fatiguée, demanda-t-elle.

« - Aucune idée ma belle. T'as été surmenée récemment ?

« - Par récemment, tu veux dire, depuis que j'entretiens une relation amicale secrète avec l'ex-copain de ma sœur jumelle ? Non, pas vraiment, ironisa-t-elle. Tout se passe bien à la chorale, et mes cours de mécanique sont tranquilles, donc je dirais que non, je ne suis pas surmenée. Peut-être une baisse de régime ?

« - Sûrement. Allez mange tout et après, tu files à la douche mademoiselle.

Elle acquiesça sagement, et mangea en silence, laissant ses pensées dériver sans chercher à les retenir, s'amusant du chemin qu'elles prenaient. Elle ne fut pas surprise de se demander comment elle aurait géré leur amitié et surtout les sentiments secrets qu'elle entretenait pour Shane, s'il était toujours avec sa sœur. Elle sourit en imaginant qu'ils vivraient sans doute une sorte d'histoire secrète, puisqu'il ressentirait la même chose pour elle, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tout deux, du moins l'espérait-elle, trop honnêtes pour se lancer dans ce genre d'histoire. Puis, par acquis de conscience elle lui envoya un nouveau message. « _Salut, c'est re moi. Dis, je me demandais, d'après Lorélis t'es honnête mais…Jusqu'à quel point ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais sortir avec deux filles en même temps… ? Ma question est un peu étrange non ? Ce doit être la fatigue ! Oublie ça. Biz__. _» Rangeant son portable, elle prit le chemin de la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour prendre une bonne douche.

… … …

De l'autre côté de la ville, Shane sentit son portable vibrer une nouvelle fois, seulement, ils étaient, à nouveau, en pleine réunion, et il refusa de regarder qui lui envoyait des messages. Une partie de lui pourtant, chercha à deviner et sourit en songeant que peut-être Mitchie lui répondait enfin. Il trouvait étrange de ne pas avoir encore de réponse à son message et s'inquiétait qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses appels. Malgré lui, il repensa à Lorélis et eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il pensa qu'elles étaient sans doute pareilles toutes les deux à se moquer de lui. « Elles doivent même bien rire à l'heure qu'il est, songea-t-il amer avant de se reprendre, non Mitchie semble vraiment différente de sa sœur ! »

« - T'es avec nous Shane ?

« - Hein ? Ouais, parfaitement !… Vous parliez de quoi, sourit-il.

« - Des dates de la prochaine tournée.

« - Ok… Déjà ? Mais la dernière tournée était cet été. On a encore le temps. Surtout que la prochaine n'est qu'en septembre, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Ouais mais réserver les salles et tout mec, ça prend du temps, sourit Nate.

« - Mouais bon. On en était à quelle ville ?

« - Helena dans le Montana.

Il acquiesça machinalement. Peu lui importait les villes où ils passeraient, ce qu'il préférait dans les tournées, hormis monter sur scène, c'était les rencontres avec les fans du groupe. Et il y aurait des fans dans chaque ville, il le savait. Peu lui importait donc le trajet. Se levant il prétexta qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et sortit de la salle. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il prit son portable et sourit en voyant qui lui avait envoyé les deux messages. Il les parcourut rapidement, mais s'arrêta en lisant le second. Que sous-entendait cette question aussi bizarre qu'insolite ? Il était cependant d'accord avec la fin du message. Cette question était étrange. Revenant dans la salle il rangea son téléphone et reprit pied à la réunion, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau s'interrogeait sur le but de sa question. « Pourquoi veut-elle savoir si je suis du genre à tromper ma copine ? Pour déculpabiliser Lorélis de ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle peut courir celle-là. De toute façon, non je suis honnête et fidèle, ne lui en déplaise, songea-t-il. Mais pourquoi veut-elle savoir ça ? » Cette question le hanta jusqu'à la fin de la réunion qu'il ne suivit que d'une oreille, trop concentré sur ses pensées pour retenir ce qu'il entendait.

« - Bon allez, on va manger les garçons, je vous retrouve après en répète, les prévint Jack.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent manger tranquillement. Seulement Shane traîna en chemin, trop occupé qu'il était à taper des réponses aux messages de la jeune femme. Et si le premier fut simple à écrire, le second en revanche, lui posa plus de problème. Finalement, il réussit à s'en sortir sans répondre directement à la question, voulant d'abord savoir pourquoi elle se la posait.

… … …

De son côté, la brunette était tranquillement en train de lire son livre préféré, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, quand son téléphone la prévint qu'elle avait un message. L'ouvrant elle rit de la réponse de sa meilleure amie « _Tu rates rien, bien que Carole fait mine de s'inquiéter pour toi. Si tu veux mon avis, elle commence à en avoir marre du saut en parachute de ta frangine. A ce soir. Ps : La bouffe est dégueu comme toujours _» Seulement, alors qu'elle tapait une réponse elle en reçut un autre. Haussant les épaules, elle termina de souhaiter bon courage à Sierra pour avaler son repas, puis passa au second message. « _Tu ne me fuis pas ? Voila qui est rassurant, je craignais de vous avoir offensé gente demoiselle… __ç__a fait peut-être trop non ? Rire. En tout cas, t'as eu un dimanche plus reposant que moi. Petite flemmarde. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour dormir. On a passé la journée en réunion et devine ? C'était encore le cas ce matin. Vivement cet après-midi, qu'on taquine nos guitares. ^^_ » Réfléchissant à une réponse sympa, elle sursauta en sentant un nouveau message émanant du jeune homme et intriguée, elle l'ouvrit. « _Salut re toi. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'es pas honnête toi ? Je t'avoue, ta question est bizarre. Tu connais des gens qui sortent avec deux gars en même temps ? Hormis ta sœur ? :(_ » La jeune femme relut deux fois le message et soupira. « _Tu connais mal ton ex-copine, ou tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait aimé Dan. J'ai dit qu'elle avait couché avec, y a une différence ! Et t'as pas répondu à ma question, mais je vais être bon prince et y répondre moi. Oui, je connais des gens qui aiment deux personnes en même temps et se retrouvent obligés de choisir, et je me demandais comment je ferais si j'étais à leur place. M'enfin ça m'est jamais arrivée. Et toi ? Bisous _» Elle envoya ses messages et reprit son livre, se replongeant dans l'histoire d'Elizabeth et d'Yvan. Il venait d'ailleurs de lui faire remarquer qu'elle évitait soigneusement le bar dans la rue*, quand son portable raisonna de nouveau. Fermant son livre, elle prit son téléphone tout en regardant l'heure et s'étonna en voyant que quinze heures allaient sonner. « _Dis-moi tu n'es pas en cours ? Non parce que tu m'envoies des messages durant tes heures de cours, donc je m'interroge. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je suis trop honnête pour sortir avec deux filles en même temps. Et toi ? Etonne-moi, dis-moi que t'es comme ta sœur mdr __!_ » Elle eut un sourire et répondit avant de reprendre sa lecture. Seulement une demi-heure plus tard, elle fut encore une fois dérangée par Sierra et elles s'exilèrent dans la chambre, son portable restant sur le canapé.

… … …

De son côté, Shane ne put répondre au message avant dix-huit heures, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, enfin, de répéter leur musique. Prenant l'objet, il lut donc la réponse « _Non, aujourd'hui ma mère m'a interdit d'aller en cours parce que j'ai eu un léger malaise ce matin, résultat, je glande en relisant mon livre préféré. Perso, je te l'ai dis, j'ignore si je pourrais choisir. Entre deux personnes que j'aime ? Je crois que j'en serais incapable. Je veux dire si je les aimais tous les deux du même amour mais c'est impossible. Tu es forcément plus proche de l'un que de l'autre non ? _» Elle dut être à court de caractère puisqu'il y en avait un second « _Enfin moi c'est comme ça que je le vois. Tu en rencontres un avant non ? Enfin, il y a toujours quelque chose qui fait pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Donc j'imagine que je ferais un choix. Cornélien mais au moins, je choisirais. Ou alors, je ne ferais aucun choix refusant d'être avec l'un ou l'autre. Quitte à souffrir… __Avoue, tu es limite en train de te demander si je ne suis pas folle ?__ Bisous _» Il sourit à ses messages et resta un instant pensif, puis tapa une réponse « _T'as sûrement la réponse au problème. Laisser les autres choisir pour toi. Celui qui s'accroche vraiment c'est le bon. Rire. Au fait, dis-moi, elle avait quoi ta voiture samedi ? Rassure-toi, je te prends pas pour une folle, seulement une fille plus réfléchie que celles que je connais. Je peux t'appeler ce soir ?_ »

« - Alors tu en es où avec ta longue vue, demanda Jason.

« - Ma longue vue ? Mais je n'en ai pas, répondit son ami perdu.

« - Mais si. Lorélis et Mitchie sont jumelles mais si tu n'en prends qu'une, c'est une longue-vue… Ouais bon oublie, soupira le jeune homme en voyant sa blague tomber à l'eau.

« - Dis donc, y a de la recherche, se moqua Nate en passant. Mais c'est vrai que vous… Passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, par téléphone interposé.

Soupirant, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant attendre la réponse de la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas. « _D'accord pour que tu m'appelles ce soir, mais pas trop longtemps si j'ai une mine fatiguée demain, je suis bonne pour rester à la maison et je veux retourner en cours. Pour le reste de ton message, on en reparle tout à l'heure. Bisous. _» « Express comme message, songea-t-il. Enfin on verra ce soir. » Il passa donc le reste du trajet du retour à discuter avec ses amis, commentant les villes choisis pour leur prochaine tournée, puis Jason les prévint qu'il passait la soirée avec sa copine, avant de regarder Shane.

« - T'as pas répondu, t'en es où avec Mitchie ? Parce que faut dire, qu'elle est sympa. Enfin, je l'aime bien.

« - Voilà qui va ravir ta copine actuelle, railla Nate.

« - Je préfère Sadie et elle le sait… Attends, on s'éloigne encore. Réponds Shane.

« - Je ne sais pas. On est amis. Je crois… Je dois l'appeler ce soir, je lui poserais la question, qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Mets l'ampli et que je suis d'accord.

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes, sans donner suite à son idée et songea à une chanson qu'il avait eu en tête durant le repas et qu'il avait hâte de commencer à retranscrire. Quand ils arrivèrent, il monta prendre sa douche et envoya un message à Mitchie, lui demandant de le prévenir quand elle serait libre.

… … …

De son côté, la jeune femme était à son bureau recopiant sagement ses cours de la journée, de la musique dans ses oreilles, pour ne pas entendre les rires des amies de Lorélis qui étaient dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sa sœur lui faisait face, et semblait énervée. Soupirant intérieurement, elle enleva son casque et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

« - Quoi donc encore, souffla-t-elle.

« - Que tu es amie avec Shane. Ne nie pas, il t'a envoyé un message.

« - J'avais pas l'intention de nier de toute façon. Et depuis quand tu lis mes messages ?

« - Son nom est apparu sur l'écran, j'ai rien lu, mais change pas de conversation. Depuis quand ça dure ?

« - Depuis ta dernière cuite, si je me souviens bien. Enfin le lendemain. J'ai pris son numéro, au début pour lui dire que tu le trouvais trop gentil pour toi et puis… On a continué à discuter, mais de là à dire qu'on est ami, y a encore une marge. On ne fait que s'envoyer des texto de temps à autre.

« - Bien sûr. Donc si vous n'êtes que des connaissances, je peux lire ce qu'il vient de t'envoyer ?

« - Non. Ça ne te regarde pas… Lorélis rends-moi mon portable, cria-t-elle en la voyant partir.

Seulement sa sœur ne l'écouta pas et courut dans l'escalier avant de rejoindre la salle à manger où elle mit la table entre elles. Quand sa jumelle arriva, elle l'entendit.

« - « _Ok ça marche, à tout à l'heure, préviens-moi quand t'es libre. _» A part ça, vous êtes juste copains. Avoue ? Tu veux juste te mettre avec !

« - Non. Et quand bien même que je veuille sortir avec, qu'est-ce que ça te ferais, tu as Brad non ?

« - C'est mon ex, je refuse que tu sortes avec.

« - Tant mieux, je ne compte pas sortir avec quelqu'un de connu. Et maintenant rends-moi mon portable.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles, demanda leur père en arrivant.

« - Dis à ta fille de me rendre mon téléphone, intervint Mitchie.

« - Dis à ta fille de ne plus parler avec mon ex.

« - Lorélis rends-lui son téléphone et ne te mêles pas de sa vie privée.

« - Tu la défend toujours, c'est de l'injustice, cria-t-elle. C'est ta préférée.

« - Non, je vous aime toutes les deux pareil, mais à sa place, tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle ait ton téléphone, alors rends-lui le sien et on va discuter de cette histoire d'ex. D'abord, duquel, tu parles ?

« - Comme si j'en avais autant. Je parle de Shane.

« - Et pourquoi ta sœur ne pourrait pas être amie avec ? C'est un gentil garçon, très serviable et très bien éduqué, ce qui est rare de nos jours. Tu n'as rien à dire. S'il veut être ami avec elle, je n'y vois aucun mal.

L'actrice en herbe tenta bien de défendre son cas, mais dû battre en retraite quand son père la menaça de la priver de sortie si elle continuait à faire des histoires pour si peu. Lui rendant le téléphone, Lorélis monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Soupirant, Mitchie remercia son père et retourna à ses devoirs. Seulement, alors qu'elle était à son bureau, elle se souvint du message et envoya une réponse. « _Laisse-moi une heure, le temps de terminer mes maths et je suis à toi._ »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle termina ses exercices et sourit en faisant son sac. Ça lui avait pris tout l'après-midi, mais elle était, à nouveau, à jour. Sa mère l'appela peu après, pour qu'elle vienne manger, et elle descendit rapidement. Cette journée de repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et elle était pressée de retourner en cours afin de voir sa meilleure amie. Cependant, le repas fut silencieux, Lorélis n'ayant toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle appelait une trahison. Seulement sa sœur refusa de s'excuser songeant que son père avait raison. Tant qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle était libre d'être ami avec lui. « Même si je craque à fond sur lui, du moment qu'elle l'ignore, songea-t-elle un peu coupable malgré son sourire. » Alors qu'elle venait de terminer son assiette son portable sonna.

« - Je peux répondre, demanda-t-elle.

« - Tu peux même monter dans ta chambre, sourit sa mère.

« - Merci… Allo ? _…_ Ouais deux secondes, je monte avant, rit-elle avant de reprendre une fois à l'étage. Alors ça va ?

« - On va dire, sourit le jeune homme. Je ne t'interromps pas au moins ?

« - Euh non, je finissais de manger… Attends, je mets de la musique, histoire d'être tranquille.

En deux trois clics, elle mit le seul style de musique que ne supportait jamais sa sœur, à savoir du gospel, et reprit sa conversation, assise en tailleurs sur son lit. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent de banalités, se racontant simplement leur journée puis Shane revint sur une question qu'il avait en tête depuis plusieurs heures.

« - Alors dis-moi pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si j'étais honnête ?

« - Oh. Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à toi et je me suis posée quelques questions comme ça, sans trop réfléchir et elle faisait partie du lot, disons.

« - Tu pensais à moi, répéta-t-il amusé. Et tu te posais quelles autres questions ?

« - Euh… Sur tes goûts, tes dégoûts, tes passe-temps, ce genre de chose, énuméra-t-elle. T'as l'air étonné, je me trompe ?

« - Un peu, j'avoue.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas à moi, rit-elle. Ceci dit, t'as…

« - Si, si, je pense à toi, mais je croyais que tu avais autre chose à faire pour un jour de repos que de te creuser la tête à essayer de déchiffrer ma personnalité.

« - Que veux-tu j'aime me poser des questions qui n'ont jamais de réponses et comme c'était soit toi, soit m'abrutir devant la télé, j'ai… Préféré chercher à te cerner, on va dire.… Attends t'as dit quoi ?

« - Quand, fit-il perdu.

« - Tu viens bien de dire que tu pensais à moi, fit-elle timidement.

« - Euh… Ouais. J'avoue tu m'intrigues beaucoup. Tu sais, je suis sortie pas mal de temps avec ta sœur et elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, donc je euh… Disons que je me demande qui tu es.

« - Euh, une fille, aux dernière nouvelles. Avec une tête à peu près remplie, qui joue de la guitare et qui tombe en panne les samedi soir, rit-elle.

« - Jolie pirouette, rit-il. Et hormis tomber en panne le samedi, tu fais quoi ? Entre tes cours, ta chorale, tes leçons de guitare, mécanique et cuisine ?… Dis donc, t'as le temps de faire autre chose, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

« - Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à un garçon, c'est d'ailleurs, une des raisons qui font que j'ai aucun copain. Ma meilleure amie, aussi occupée que moi au passage, me suffit amplement. Et puis comme ça, j'évite tout ce qui est crise de jalousie, ou d'enquête policière pour savoir où était l'autre, tu vois ?

« - Ouais, parfaitement, mais si demain, tu rencontres l'homme de ta vie, tu feras comment ?

« - Euh… Bonne question, soupira-t-elle. J'imagine que je lui dirais de m'attendre quelques mois, le temps que ma vie soit un peu plus calme. Ou alors je ne le verrais pas, trop occupée que je serais. Mais tu ne peux pas me jeter la pierre, tu sais. Avec la vie que tu mènes, tu ne dois pas avoir le temps de rencontrer des gens intéressants. Enfin euh… Zut, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que…

« - Que tu penses, avec raison, que la plupart des gens connus sont creux, rit-il. Et t'as raison, faut bien se l'avouer. Ce qui compte pour eux, c'est la notoriété, et éventuellement qu'on parle d'eux. Ils feraient n'importe quoi ou presque pour qu'on parle beaucoup d'eux, souffla-t-il.

. . .

* : Si tu me voyais maintenant de Cecelia Ahern

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Perso, j'avoue que les remarques de Nate et Jason sur la nouvelle main de Shane me font rire. Bonne semaine et je vous rappelle que ceux qui ont envie d'avoir des exclus, des extraits et voir les photos des vêtements ou décors que j'utilise, le lien pour accéder à ma page facbook est dans mon profil. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey hey hey ! Bonne nouvelle, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. (Comme je l'explique sur ma page facebook, j'ai une vie un peu complexe en ce moment mais bref). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent en silence, et naturellement à **dray86**, **Maggie-Lovely**, **nouna**, **dashley** **purple** (Salut miss. Ah ah à quand les déclarations ? Bonne question ! Je ne dirais rien de manière à garder le suspense au maximum ^^ Pas de souci pour ta question indiscrète, t'inquiète. Bisous miss), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Angèle** (Salut. Merci pour tes compliments ils me touchent =) J'avoue Shane-Mitchie c'est également mon couple préféré (la preuve je n'écris que sur lui =)) Et en général je ne poste qu'un chapitre par semaine le week-end ou en début de semaine. Bisous), et **Solen** (Hello amie scribouillarde En fait je suis très fatiguée mais bon. Et toi ça va ? Moi ? Mais je ne suis jamais trop dure voyons ! ^^ Mais bientôt tu sauras ce qu'elle a promis. Pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain ou celui d'après ^^ Ouais c'est logique qu'ils soit du côté de Mitchie puisque j'y suis aussi ^^ Et vu que tu aimes les passages où Nate et Jason sont présents alors tu aimeras ce chapitre c'est plus que certains ! ^^ Bisouilles), pour toutes vos reviews et vos compliments. Franchement, ils me touchent

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

**Chapitre 07 !**

**«** - Peut-être mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire comme ça, se reprit la jeune femme ennuyée. Surtout que ça voudrait dire que ma sœur… Oui bon, elle est un peu superficielle, rit-elle, mais dans ce cas, je dois te mettre, enfin toi ainsi Nate et Jason, dans le même panier et vous ne m'avez pas semblé… Creux l'autre soir.

« - On ne l'est pas. Enfin eux en tout cas, moi peut-être .

« - Non, tu ne l'es pas.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, demanda-t-il amusé par sa réponse rapide.

« - Euh… Bah… C'est juste que… A ce que je connais de toi, tu me sembles… Normal, je dirais, mais peut-être que je me trompe et que ce n'est qu'une comédie destinée à… Je ne sais pas, en mettre plein la vue à tes fans.

« - En ferais-tu partie de mes fans ?

« - J'aime ce que vous faites. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Comme ça, répondit-il en haussant machinalement les épaules. Peut-être que ton avis m'intéresse.

« - C'est le cas ?

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Observant l'écran, elle nota qu'il était toujours en ligne et attendit en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, il reprit la parole, changeant complètement de sujet, puisqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait voulu apprendre la guitare plutôt qu'un autre instrument. Souriant, elle lui avoua que c'était le plus pratique pour voyager. Ils parlèrent instruments pendant plusieurs minutes, vantant les mérites de l'un ou de l'autre, les comparants, puis ce fut à son tour d'être silencieuse. Intrigué, il lui en demanda la cause et elle sourit.

« - Rien, je t'imaginais juste en train de composer une chanson pour une fille qui te plairait. Tu sais comme les romantiques dans les films, enfin les musiciens hein, les autres se contentent d'en payer, mais bon. T'en serais capable ?

« - En théorie, je l'ai déjà fait, rit-il. J'avais treize ans et j'étais amoureux d'une fille qui s'appelait Sandra. C'était ma première copine, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter. Un jour, je suis allé la voir, pour son anniversaire, et je lui ai joué sa chanson préférée. Je n'aimais pas encore chanter à cette époque, mais ça l'a touchée.

« - Tu m'étonnes, c'est trop mignon ! Elle en a de la chance cette Sandra.

« - Pourquoi ? Parce que son copain lui a joué une chanson, ou parce que c'est moi qui aie joué ?

« - C'est présomptueux de ta part là, rit-elle.

« - Je sais, t'inquiète. On ne t'a jamais joué de sérénade ?

« - Non. O u alors, je n'étais pas là ! Bon ceci dit, je n'intéresse pas vraiment les garçons de mon âge. Je ne m'en plains pas pour autant.

« - Tu vois d'un coup, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Ouais, l'idée que tu n'intéresses pas vraiment les garçons me parait… Fausse.

« - Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Ils préfèren t, avec raison , ma sœur. A chaque fois, soupira-t-elle tragiquement malgré son sourire.

« - Alors permets-moi de te dire qu'en plus d'être aveugles, tes camarades de cours sont des imbéciles.

« - Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ?

« - Parce que tu es une fille vraiment mignonne et euh… Drôle, intelligente, et attachante, dit-il doucement. Et si je… Enfin bref, reprit-il après un temps de pause, tu es quelqu'un de très bien, qui n'a rien à envier à sa sœur. P arce que t'es honnête, toi !

« - Attends, tu allais dire quoi ? Et si tu ?

« - Je… T'as vu l'heure, s'exclama-t-il d' un coup. Presque trois heures du matin, et on se lève tôt. Toi plus que moi ceci dit. Tu devrais aller te coucher .

Elle sourit mais acquiesça. Après cinq minutes, durant lesquelles ils se dirent mutuellement bonne nuit, en se souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves, et de passer une nuit agréable, Mitchie raccrocha, enfin, en souriant.

Seulement, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle sortit du car scolaire, elle bâilla longuement. Elle ne regrettait pas sa conversation téléphonique, mais ce matin, elle était extrêmement fatiguée, si bien que lorsque Sierra arriva près d'elle, elle nota son air endormi et la prit à part

« - Dis-moi tout.

« - J'ai dormi que trois heures, soupira-t-elle, alors ne me demande surtout pas de te raconter un truc cohérent, aujourd'hui. Je tiens à peine debout, c'est dire !

« - Mais pourquoi tu t'es pas couchée avant ?

« - Hey, j'étais avec Ben, s'exclama-t-elle, j'allais pas lui dire. Ecoute, tu sais que j'adore le son de ta voix mais ça t'ennuie si on reprend plus tard , parce que j'ai cours demain ? Non et puis c'était sympa mine de rien.

Sur ces mots, elle entreprit de lui relater leurs différents sujets de conversation, les commentant joyeusement. Il était dix heures et elles s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin de la cour quand Sierra s'aperçut d'un truc

« - Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de lui ?

« - Oh non !… Pas qu'un peu, soupira-t-elle. J'en suis dingue, c'est bien ça le problème. Parce qu'hier, Lorélis a appris notre amitié et elle m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas que je sois plus qu'amie avec lui ! De toute façon, on s'est mis d'accord sur ce point, lui et moi, hier soir. Même si on se voit plus que rarement, mais bon. Entre nous, si tu étais sorti avec une fille aussi pimpante et drôle que ma sœur, tu sortirais avec moi qui suis ennuyeuse, jolie mais pas trop, et surtout solitaire ?

« - T u noircis le tableau là . Si tu enlèves le maquillage de ta sœur et ses fringues super chers, vous êtes pareilles. Sauf depuis qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux en noir corbeau, mais c'est temporaire ça !

Mitchie la regarda, septique, cherchant un fond de vérité, sans y croire. Elle décida donc de ne pas croire Sierra qui était de partie pris puisqu'elle était son amie. « Et le fait qu'elle déteste Lorélis renforce cette idée, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle était en math. » Elle passa donc l'heure à chercher à comprendre ce qui dérangeait sa sœur dans la relation, amicale, qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune chanteur, sans trouver de réponse. La dernière heure de la matinée, étant le sport, elle la passa dans le parc, assise à l'écart des classes et commença ses devoirs. Seulement, elle se stoppa et prit son portable « _Salut. Juste un message pour te dire que je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous. Heureusement que j'avais prévu de me coucher tôt… Ceci dit, je ne regrette pas d'avoir veillé si tard, mais la prochaine fois, si ça t'ennuie pas, on fera ça un samedi soir. Bisous_ » Elle l'envoya à son ami et reprit ses devoirs sans attendre de réponse. Elle sursauta donc quand elle reçut une réponse moins de cinq minutes plus tard. « _Salut. Excuse-moi de t'avoir retenu hier, mais tu ne semblais pas surveiller l'heure, mais d'accord, un de ces quatre, je vais t'appeler un samedi soir et je te lâche pas avant… Avant que tu tombes de sommeil. Bisous_ » Elle sourit et rêva un instant à la conversation qu'ils auraient puis elle prit son téléphone. « _Ok ça marche ! Tu m'appelles et on reste au téléphone pendant des heures. Et à ma décharge, je dois bien avouer que tu es une compagnie bien plus agréable que Morphée. Biz _» Seulement alors qu'elle le reposait, la jeune femme songea à sa dernière phrase. « Plutôt ambiguë, songea-t-elle. Bon on verra bien sa réponse. » Cependant, elle attendit sagement qu'il réponde et ferma ses cahiers. La sonnerie discrète retentit et elle lut le message «_ Voilà qui est flatteur, je dois dire. Au fait, t'es pas censée être en cours ? Biz Je t'adore__. _» Elle eut un petit sourire en lisant ses derniers mots, puis se traita d'idiote. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, pour être amis et ce genre de déclarations étaient normales. Après tout, elle-même l 'écrivait souvent à la fin de ses messages pour Sierra. Se reprenant, elle écrivit. « _En théorie, mais je n'ai pas sport ce matin. Du coup, je glande dans le parc en faisant mes devoirs. Et toi ? T'es pas censé… Faire un truc de super star ? Enregistrer une chanson, faire une interview, rencontrer de jolies filles_ _? Biz je t'adore_ » L'envoyant, elle sortit simplement le livre qu'elle devait étudier pour ses cours et entreprit de disséquer le chapitre en attendant une réponse qui peut-être ne viendrait pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, il lui envoya un message. « _Navré de te décevoir, mais ce que je fais n'est pas super intéressant (préparation de tournée, c'est dire) et ta compagnie l'est bien plus. Mais t'avais pas tord. Sauf qu'à défaut de rencontrer de jolies filles, je discute avec l'une d'entre elle. __;)__ Tes devoirs sont intéressants _? » Elle sourit doucement. _« Intéressant ? Mes devoirs ? Non, ce n'est pas le qualificatif qui convien__t __. Toi oui, tu es intéressant, mes devoirs, plutôt rébarbatifs. Bon je te dérange pas plus longtemps si tu prépares votre prochaine tournée. A bientôt. Biz je t'ador_e ». L'envoyant, elle souffla et reprit son chapitre, dans le but de travailler plus sérieusement. Seulement la sonnerie la prévint qu'il était l'heure de manger. Aussi sans réfléchir, elle rangea ses affaires, et prit le chemin de la cafétéria où elle retrouva Sierra. Refusant de parler de leurs cours, elles abordèrent les vacances d'été. Elles avaient le projet secret de partir toutes les deux, au bord de la mer pour profiter du soleil et surtout de l'eau, sans leurs parents sur le dos, même si l'une comme l'autre, savait que c'était impossible. Comme chaque année, Sierra partait deux mois en Chine, dans de la famille qu'elle avait là-bas, la laissant seule à Greenwood, où elle passerait l'été enfermée dans sa chambre, sauf durant les jours libres de leurs parents. Rares moments, durant les deux mois, où ils partaient un week-end à la mer. « A moins que je demande à tatie si je peux venir chez elle ? Ouais mais New York, je ne suis pas fan, songea-t-elle. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rata la sonnerie de son téléphone, la prévenant qu'elle avait un message. Heureusement pour elle, sa meilleure amie l'entendit et la prévint en souriant.

« - Sûrement ta sœur qui te demande de lui prendre un truc, rit-elle.

« - Je ne pense pas. J'ai envoyé un message à Ben, avant d'arriver. C'est sûrement sa réponse. J'ai bon, dit-elle ravie en voyant le nom sur l'écran.

« _Rav i de savoir que je suis plus intéressant que tes devoirs, c'est flatteur. Mais rassure-toi tu ne me déranges pas. En fait jamais, pour être exac_t _mais n'en profite pas pour me réveiller à des heures pas possible hein. En fait, retiens juste que j'aime te parler, c'est suffisant. A bientôt. Biz Je t'adore._ » La jeune femme lut le message et eut un petit sourire. Comme il le lui demanda, elle retint simplement qu'il aimait lui parler, sachant que c'était la même chose de son côté. Elle avait aimé lui parler la veille, ainsi que samedi assise sur le capot de la voiture. Ces deux conversations, en particuliers, lui avaient beaucoup plu. L'une parce qu'ils s'étaient confiés des choses plutôt intimes, dont on ne parle pas aussi vite, habituellement, et celle de la veille, parce qu'elle avait duré plus longtemps que ses parents ne l'auraient autorisés en temps normal. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas au courant, ce qui la rassurait.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle rentra de son rendez-vous avec Sierra, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Lorélis avait, une fois de plus, invité ses amies à discuter. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas encore entendre parler du copain de l'une ou de la dernière conquête de l'autre. Fermant derrière elle, elle posa son sac à côté de son bureau et reprit ses devoirs là où elle les avait laissés au matin, refusant d'envoyer le moindre message le temps qu'elle ne les aurait pas terminés complètement. Elle eut naturellement du mal, puisque les filles, qui étaient dans le salon, riaient à gorges déployées, minant, doucement mais sûrement, sa concentration. Elle lutta au maximum pour faire abstraction, mais les rires s'intensifièrent, lorsqu'elles se mirent en tête de regarder la télévision. Soupirant, Mitchie lâcha son stylo, et descendit doucement.

« - Dites, ça vous ennuierez de baisser d'un ton, s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais terminer mes devoirs rapidement.

« - En effet, ça nous ennui, répondit sa sœur. T'as qu'à aller les faire chez ton nouvel ami.

« - Désolée de te décevoir, on en est pas encore à passer nos soirées ensemble. Je te l'ai dit, on est juste copains d'accord ? Y a rien de plus entre nous.

« - P rouve-le et envoie-lui un message qui dirait « lâche-moi, j'en ai marre d'avoir de tes nouvelles vingt fois par jour ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Puisque ce serait faux ! J'aime avoir de ses nouvelles vingt fois par jour et… Et la question n'est pas là Lorélis. J'en ai pour vingt minutes tout au plus, c'est trop te demander, pour une fois, de faire passer quelqu'un d'autre que toi en priorité , demanda sa sœur avec tout le calme qui lui restait.

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir, fit-elle sérieusement… Oui. Navrée de te décevoir, mais depuis notre naissance, je passe toujours avant toi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

« - Très bien, soupira sa sœur. Dans ce cas, je vais bosser dans le garage.

S ur ces mots, elle alla dans la pièce et enleva le fusible qui alimentait le salon . Elle sourit en entendant des cris de protestations, puis d'un pas tranquille remonta dans sa chambre. Mitchie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles rentrent toutes chez elle, mais en entendant la porte claquer violemment, elle sut qu'elle venait de gagner cette manche. Par acquis de conscience, elle attendit une demi-heure puis retourna mettre le fusible en place.

… … …

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula entre sms et conversation téléphonique, et lorsque samedi arriva, Mitchie s'offrit une grasse matinée. Elle resta donc dans son lit jusque dix heures, même si elle était réveillée depuis près d'une demi-heure. Rejoignant la cuisine, elle s'étira doucement, puis s'assit devant son petit-déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle était petite, sa mère avait toujours agi ainsi. Elle préparait les petits-déjeuners de tout le monde et ils n'avaient qu'à s'asseoir et remplir bol ou assiette. Aussi tout en se restaurant, elle écouta le calme de la maison, simplement dérangé par les bruits que faisait son père en travaillant dans le garage. Quand elle eut terminé, elle monta prendre sa douche, enfila un vieux jeans, un tee-shirt blanc, acheté exprès et le rejoignit tout en s'attachant les cheveux sommairement.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble durant une heure puis Connie revint, ayant fini sa journée. Elle vint les embrasser, puis les laissa travailler. Elle savait que ces instants étaient pour Mitchie un moyen de rester en tête à tête avec son père. Elle ne les dérangeait jamais plus d'une minute ou deux, préférant les laisser se graisser le nez avec l'huile de moteur tout le samedi, tout comme son mari évitait de venir lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de cuisiner.

Mitchie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Songeant qu'elle n'attendait personne, elle se concentra sur ce que son père racontait. Seulement la voix qui venait d'arriver, lui parut familière. Secouant la tête, elle remit les mains dans le moteur afin de rebrancher la batterie, mais la porte du garage s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« - Mitchie ? C'est pour toi ma belle, la prévint sa mère.

« - Euh… Tu peux dire à Sierra de venir, j'en ai pour un petit moment-là, papa m'a tout mélangé, soupira-t-elle.

« - Ce n'est pas Sierra ma belle. Faites une pause. Toi pour parler avec la personne qui est là et Steve pour manger. Je suis prête à parier que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis votre petit-déjeuner ce matin, fit-elle les poings sur les hanches.

« - Y a fort à parier, rirent-ils mal à l'aise alors qu'ils sortaient du garage. Bon, soupira Mitchie, je monte me lav … Shane, fit-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Va donc te laver les mains, sourit-il en désignant ses mains toutes noires.

« - Ah ouais. Très glamour, qu'en penses-tu, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, mains en avant.

« - Ne t'approche pas avec tes mains sales, ou je repars sans te dire la raison de ma présence dans ton salon un samedi après-midi, rit-il tout en s'éloignant d'elle.

Cette menace la calma et s'excusant, elle monta à l'étage afin d'enlever toute la graisse à moteur qu'elle avait sur elle. Songeant que la leçon serait finie pour la journée, elle enfila un autre tee-shirt, sur son jeans large et après s'être donnée un coup de brosse, le rejoignit. Sa mère lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit, qu'elle prit au passage, avant d'aller s'asseoir face au jeune homme.

« - Alors maintenant que j'ai les mains toutes propres, dit-elle en les lui montrant comme preuve, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais chez moi ? Un samedi après-midi, alors que je suis sûre qu'un tas de filles seraient prêtes à tout pour être à ma place.

« - Jalouse ?

« - Du tout. T'as choisi de vivre dans un monde de paillettes, pas moi. Alors ?

Evitant son regard, le jeune homme passa la pièce en revue. Non qu'il la découvrait, puisqu'il était souvent venu, mais la présence des parents de la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Le comprenant plus vite que sa fille, Connie s'interposa.

« - Bon les jeunes, j'ai encore mon ménage à faire ici. Mitchie, tu emmènes Shane avec toi dans ta chambre si tu veux, mais du balai, ou je vous aspire, les prévint-elle.

Ils rirent, mais la jeune femme accepta de le faire monter, le prévenant de ne pas faire attention au fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait son lit. Acquiesçant, il entra dans la pièce et sourit devant la décoration. Un cadre avec plusieurs petites photos représentant un tas de personnes différentes. « Sûrement sa famille, songea-t-il. » Deux autres représentaient un coucher de soleil pour l'un et des montagnes enneigées dans l'autre. La jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir et il prit place à son bureau, pendant qu'elle prenait place sur son lit.

« - Alors dis-moi tout ? A quoi dois-je l'honneur de ta présence, sourit-elle.

« - Et bien, tu vas me traiter de fou, comme Nate et Jason, mais voilà, je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un chose de prévu ce soir ?

« - Non, je suis libre. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, on fête l'anniversaire de Jason, et je… J'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagnes. Enfin euh… Si tu veux, fit-il légèrement gêné.

« - Oh… ! Je… ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je…

« - Oui je sais, Lorélis n'est pas au courant qu'on est ami toi et moi, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas…

« - elle le sait. Depuis dimanche, souffla-t-elle. Elle m'a fait une scène parce qu'on était amis, expliqua-t-elle.

Acquiesçant, il lui expliqua que ce ne serait pas simplement entre eux, mais quelque chose de plus public avec des acteurs qu'ils connaissaient et d'autres qui s'étaient invités afin d'être présent à l'évènement, ce qui donnait à la fête, à la base entre amis, un caractère plus officiel, avec arrivée en limousine et pluie de flashs. Acquiesçant, elle commença à lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas familière de ce genre de soirée, ni très à l'aise devant un appareil photo, quand elle leva les yeux. Plongeant dans une mer chocolatée, elle s'interrompit dans son mensonge. La vérité c'était qu'elle aurait aimé y aller. Voir ce qu'était ce genre de soirée, et ce qu'il s'y passait, malheureusement, n'étant pas coutumière de ce genre de soirée, elle n'avait aucune jolie robe à mettre. C'était ce point, plus que le reste, qui l'empêchait de dire oui. Cependant, elle n'osait pas l'avouer au jeune chanteur qui voulait savoir ce qui l'empêchait, réellement, de venir avec lui. Il la questionna durant de longues minutes, avant d'avoir la véritable raison. Souriant, il remédia au problème très rapidement.

« - Et bien, si tu acceptes de m'accompagner à cette soirée où tu risques de t'ennuyer, je te préviens, c'est moi qui te paye ta tenue. Et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il sérieusement avant de reprendre, mais s'il te plait viens ! Jay veut absolument que je vienne avec quelqu'un et tu es la seule que j'ai envie d'emmener. Tu rencontreras Coralie et Sadie. Les copines de Nate et Jason, expliqua-t-il devant son reg ard perplexe. S'il te plait, dis-moi juste oui et je te promets une soirée dont tu te souviendras.

Soupirant, elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sa curiosité étant piquée, elle accepta. Sa sœur lui avait souvent parlé de ce genre de soirée, et elle voulait vérifier si ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, était vrai. Rassuré, il se leva et lui tendit la main.

« - Allez viens, on a des achats à faire.

Riant, elle lui demanda quelques instants afin qu'elle mette une tenue plus passe-partout et il acquiesça. Il profita qu'elle soit absente pour observer le reste de sa chambre, afin de se faire une idée de la personnalité de sa propriétaire. Seulement la décoration était plutôt sobre ne lui fournissant pas vraiment d'indice. Elle semblait aimer le violet, à en croire ses rideaux ainsi que la couleur de ses murs, et les tigres à en juger par sa parure de lit. De plus, la pièce étant plutôt bien rangée, il en conclut qu'elle aimait l'ordre et sourit à ce point qu'ils avaient en commun. Mitchie revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jeans blanc avec une tunique noire à col bateau. Il la complimenta sincèrement puis ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée.

« - Maman, papa, ça vous ennui, si j'accompagne Shane à une soirée ? Ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Tu nous la ramènes à deux heures dernier carat, et tu as mon feu vert, sourit Steve.

« - Et tu fais attention à… Ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid, ajouta Connie après avoir noté le regard désapprobateur de sa fille.

« - Oui, promis. Elle sera sur le perron pour deux heures du matin, et elle aura chaud .

Ils acceptèrent, et la jeune femme prit sa veste, ainsi que son sac, avant de suivre le jeune homme dans sa voiture. Elle eut cependant un petit sourire en notant qu'il était venu avec une voiture normale, et après qu'il lui ait ouvert la porte, il monta à son tour.

« - Je me suis dit que tu ne serais peut-être pas à l'aise s'il y avait une limousine devant ta porte. Même si ce soir, on en aura une obligatoirement. Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

« - Pas du tout, sourit-elle. Au contraire, pour le moment, la journée en ta compagnie démarre bien.

Ils se sourirent complices alors qu'il prenait la direction de chez lui. Les deux filles voulant faire connaissance avec la jeune femme avait demandé à Shane de venir les chercher afin de l'aider, officiellement. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva, il se tourna vers son amie.

« - Je te préviens, elles sont un peu folles, mais gentilles. Ceci dit, comme elles connaissent ta sœur, attends-toi à une avalanche de questions, la prévint-il, je vais faire mon possible pour les stopper mais je ne te promets rien.

La jeune femme eut seulement le temps d'acquiescer que les deux portières s'ouvrirent simultanément. Les deux jeunes femmes arrêtèrent leur conversation sur les punitions autorisées sur les animaux de compagnie pour saluer le jeune homme avec enthousiasme avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« - Les filles, je vous présente Mitchie, la sœur de Lorélis. Mitchie, elle c'est Sadie qui sort avec Jason depuis un an et demi sans se lasser, sourit-il, et voilà Coralie qui est avec Nate depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

Elles saluèrent la brunette avec chaleur, et la voiture démarra, direction la première boutique. Sadie, ayant plus d'expérience, puisqu'elle sortait avec Jason depuis assez longtemps pour avoir assisté à ce genre de soirée plus d'une fois, les conduisit dans une boutique peu connue, mais dont les vêtements, selon elle, valaient la peine de s'arrêter. Ils entrèrent donc dans le petit magasin et Mitchie observa les robes visiblement ravie. Prenant la nouvelle amie du garçon par le bras, Coralie commença à faire le tour de la boutique, pour observer ce qu'il y avait, tout en faisant connaissance avec la jeune femme.

Durant une heure, elles essayèrent un tas de robes, allant des longues, aux courtes et des compliquées aux simples, passant d'un style à l'autre sans trouver ce qu'elles voulaient exactement. Ce fut cependant, Sadie qui trouva la première, suivi par Coralie, alors que Mitchie regardait toujours les robes dans ses goûts. Seulement, elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui convenait. Aussi, sans écouter les conseils des deux filles, elle continua à observer les modèles, quand elle trouva enfin quelque chose qui lui convenait. La sortant du portant, elle l'observa quelque instants, puis Coralie la rejoignit. Regardant sa trouvaille, elle lui proposa, avec enthousiasme, d'aller l'essayer afin qu'elle voit ce qu'elle donnait. Acquiesçant, la brunette se dirigea vers les cabines, et tandis que Sadie la suivi pour donner son avis éventuel, Coralie retrouva le jeune homme.

… … …

Durant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent de Mitchie, la rouquine voulant savoir pourquoi il avait invité la sœur jumelle de son ex. Alors qu'il était en train de lui expliquer qu'il appréciait la brunette pour ses qualités et qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle, Sadie revint les yeux brillants.

« - Elle est parfaite, j'en dis pas plus ! Si ce n'est qu'elle refuse de la prendre, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Shane arqua un sourcil et demanda à la jeune femme si elle était certaine que la robe lui allait mais surtout qu'elle lui plaisait et Sadie fut intransigeante. Aussi lorsque Mitchie voulut la reposer, il la lui prit des mains. Le regardant, elle comprit ses intentions et tenta de l'en dissuader sous les rires des deux autres. S'interposant, elles demandèrent où étaient le problème et la brunette expliqua ce qu'il avait décidé, tout en tenant le cintre. Tranquillement, alors qu'elles discutaient toutes les trois, le jeune homme enleva la robe et la tendit à la caissière, qui intriguée par la scène, s'était approchée. Sans un mot, elle la mit dans une boite, la plaçant soigneusement pour ne pas qu'elle se plisse, puis annonça le prix au jeune homme. Deux minutes plus tard, il les rejoignait, tendant la boite à son amie, qui ne trouva rien à dire. Machinalement, elle la prit et ils ressortirent. Après un autre arrêt dans un magasin spécialisé dans les chaussures et les accessoires, ils reprirent le chemin de chez lui. Ils discutèrent de la soirée, faisant des pronostics sur ce qui risquaient d'être le plus ennuyeux. L 'idée de fêter l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis les plus proches était quelque chose d'amusant en soi, seulement avec tous ces invités indésirables , Shane imaginait très bien la soirée très glamour, mais malheureusement, guindée également. Or, à la base, ils avaient prévu qu'une soirée entre ami, à rire et faire la fête, dansant sur de vieux tubes ou se racontant des souvenirs. L'opposé de ce qu'ils allaient vivre ce soir. Dès qu'il coupa le moteur, les deux filles sautèrent de la voiture, emmenant avec elle, la brunette qui n'était jamais venue. Elles s'enfermèrent dans une des salles de bains, promettant à leurs cavaliers qu'elles seraient prêtes à temps.

… … …

Aussi, tandis qu'elles se faisaient belles, les trois garçons s'assirent au salon, se programmant un retour rapide, pour faire réellement la fête entre eux. La soirée commençait, officiellement, à vingt heures, et après avoir décidé que trois heures de présences seraient suffisantes, ils appelèrent un ami pâtissier pour savoir, s'il lui restait un gâteau d'anniversaire.

A dix-neuf heures trente, tout était réglé, et les filles arrivèrent, chacune drapées dans une robe épatante, seulement, Shane ne put détacher ses yeux de celle qu'il avait invitée. Elle avait une robe bustier noire toute simple, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, mais qui épousait sa silhouette à la perfection, avec comme seule décoration, un petit nœud bleu, au niveau de la poitrine.* Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux, en un chignon qui lui sembla compliqué, mais qui relevait sa beauté naturelle, légèrement accentuée par un maquillage discret. Dès qu'elle fut face à lui, il la complimenta, une nouvelle fois, la trouvant plus que ravissante, puis un coup de klaxon les prévint que leur voiture était arrivée.

Durant le trajet, ils expliquèrent aux filles ce qui avaient été prévues, et elles votèrent pour à l'unanimité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle louée pour l'occasion, ils eurent tous de grands sourires, bien que Mitchie se sentent mal à l'aise, d'être le point de mire d'autant de personne. Se concentrant sur sa respiration afin de garder une maîtrise d'elle-même en surface, elle sourit doucement, laissant son cavalier de la soirée, l'éloigner le plus discrètement possible des flashs. Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle, elle arqua un sourcil. Une musique d'ambiance flottait dans l'air, et du coup c'était plutôt morne. De petits groupes de personnes connues discutaient chacun dans leur coin, et la brunette se pencha vers Shane.

« - C'est ça, faire la fête dans la jet-set ?

« - Pour le moment, il n'y a que les plus calmes, et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Parce que quand les provocateurs vont arriver, parce qu'il y en aura, c'est presque certain, l'ambiance va vite monter, grimaça-t-il, mais avec un peu de chance, on sera parti d'ici là.

Elle lui sourit et ils rejoignirent un groupe plutôt vaste, où elle fut présentée comme une amie du groupe, et tout de suite acceptée. Seulement, dans l'heure qui suivit, l'ambiance monta rapidement. Le Dj étant arrivé, il se mit en quête de faire bouger tout le monde, et les lumières s'éteignirent pour faire place à des projecteurs, rappelant ainsi l'ambiance de certaines boites de nuit, alors que la musique suivait. Bientôt, la plupart des invités se déhanchaient au son de la musique et Mitchie suivit le mouvement, un peu perdue. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de soirée, et elle eut du mal à être à l'aise. Ce fut pire encore, quand Shane, dans le but de la décontracter, lui proposa d'aller danser à l'écart. Ils quittèrent la pièce principale main dans la main, et allèrent jusque dans le jardin. La musique était en sourdine créant une atmosphère plus intime. Lui faisant face, il la prit contre lui afin de danser. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans qu'elle soit plus détendue et il lui en demanda la raison.

« - Je… C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à danser… Avec quelqu'un, j'entends, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Je te l'ai dit, je suis plutôt solitaire, j'évite de m'attacher aux gens ou même de créer des liens alors bon, je suis rarement invitée aux orgies de mes camarades. Donc les seuls avec qui je danse, c'est mon père et mes oncles… Plutôt étrange avoue ?

« - Pas vraiment. Bizarrement, plus je te connais moins j'arrive à t'imaginer en fêtarde accomplie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça m'ennuyait qu'il y ait tous ces gens qui se sont invités à notre soirée… Alors dis-moi, pour le moment, je tiens mes promesses ?

« - C'est sûr que je risque pas d'oublier cette soirée, rit-elle. Arrivée en limousine, _mitraillement_ de flashs, ambiance morne et une heure plus tard, fête de dingue et pour finir, danse au clair de lune avec un… Euh, avec toi, chuchota-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Qu'allais-tu dire, demanda-t-il sur le même ton, se rapprochant d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Je… J'allais dire ce que maman dit de toi. Que tu es un garçon très respectueux, et gentil, avec de bonnes manières.

« - Menteuse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Si tu avais vraiment voulu dire ça, tu ne te serais pas arrêtée, je me trompe ?

« - Non, soupira-t-elle déçue de s'être fait prendre. En fait, j'allais dire avec un cavalier parfait, mais je craignais que tu prennes la fuite devant ce qualificatif moyenâgeux.

« - Je n'aurais pas pris la fuite, je t'assure. C'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on tient ses promesses.

S'éloignant de quelques centimètres, il plongea son regard dans le sien, comme s'il voulait y laisser un message, puis doucement, se rapprocha d'elle. S eulement, deux personnes approchèrent en discutant, rompant ainsi le charme et ils s'éloignèrent, en se demandant tout deux ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

« - Ah justement, on vous cherchait, s'exclama Nate. Y a eu un problème avec une danseuse pro, me demandez pas d'où elle sort, j'en ai aucune idée, les coupa-t-il, toujours est-il qu'elle est tombée sur Sadie, donc la soirée est terminée pour Jason qui l'accompagne à l'hôpital.

« - Et nous, on vous cherchait pour savoir ce que vous comptiez faire. Jay ne veut pas de nous à l'hôpital, puisqu'à priori ce n'est pas grave. Donc, question : On rentre chez vous et on fait connaissance avec Mitchie, ou tu la ramènes chez elle et chacun rentre chez soi ?

« - Mitchie à toi de voir, proposa Shane.

« - Et bien… Il est quelle heure ?

« - Vingt deux heures, sourit Nate.

« - Bon, bah va pour chez vous, j'ai encore une marge avant de devoir rentrer. Enfin, si ça ne vous ennuis pas ?

« - T'es vraiment l'opposé de ta sœur, s'étonna le jeune homme. Si on t'a proposé de venir chez nous, c'est bien que ça ne nous dérange pas.

« - Exact, et puis, de toute façon, j'ai promis à tes parents de te ramener qu'à deux heures, donc je te garde avec moi, jusque là.

Ce problème étant réglé, ils rejoignirent discrètement leur voiture, avant de prendre la direction de la maison où vivaient les garçons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils allèrent au salon, dans le but de discuter entre eux. Nate semblait trouver la jeune femme amusante au vu des nombreuses mimiques amusées qu'il eut, devant certaines de ses réponses, ou de ses commentaires, mais pourtant ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait.

… … …

De son côté, Coralie s'amusa à la contredire systématiquement, pour tester ses réactions, sous l'œil amusé de Shane qui préférait observer sa cavalière plutôt que d'intervenir dans la conversation. Seulement, lorsque la rouquine commença à la comparer avec Lorélis, il s'interposa. La veille, elle lui avait avoué que c'était souvent le cas, et qu'elle appréciait moyennement. Officiellement, parce qu'être comparée n'était pas, en soit, quelque chose d'agréable, mais la vérité était que depuis toujours la plupart des personnes préféraient sa sœur, qui était plus pétillante et amusante, à toujours avoir des idées originales pour s'amuser ou passer un bon moment, au grand désespoir de sa sœur jumelle qui passait donc pour l'ennuyante de service. Jason et Sadie revinrent aux alentours de minuit. Heureusement, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une entorse au poignet et après quelques formalités d'usage, ils avaient pu rentrer. Ils s'insérèrent rapidement dans la conversation, laissant Nate et Shane filer en douce à la cuisine, où ils s'amusèrent à mettre dix-neuf bougies sur le gâteau commandé plus tôt. Eteignant le salon, ils arrivèrent, la pâtisserie dans les bras, alors que le jeune homme soupirait.

« - Me dites pas qu'ils ont osé ?

« - T'aime pas fêter ton anniversaire, demanda Mitchie étonnée.

« - Pas vraiment. Disons que la plupart du temps, il m'arrive une tuile quand y a les bougies sur le gâteau, alors j'évite, autant que possible, expliqua-t-il. La preuve, tu vois cette marque, dit-il en montrant une trace rouge relativement ronde et petite sur son poignet, c'était y a quelques années. Début de la malédiction. J'avais huit ans, et au moment de souffler mes bougies, un de mes cousins m'a poussé et je me suis brûlé. Depuis, chaque année, sans exception, j'ai un truc le soir de mon anniv .

« - Cette année, c'est moi qui ait pris, rit sa copine, t'as donc rien à craindre. Tu ne te brûleras, ni te couperas pas. Je ne compte pas te quitter, ni te ridiculiser en te sortant un surnom hilarant. Pas plus que je n'ai envie de raconter ta plus grande honte. Et personne ne te fera de blague débile comme te couper une énorme mèche de cheveux, ou te mettre au défi de faire un truc dangereux, énuméra-t-elle alors que les garçons posaient le gâteau devant lui.

« - A ce point, rit Mitchie. En effet, t'es plutôt du genre à être malchanceux le soir de ton anniversaire.

Il acquiesça simplement, puis après la chanson d'usage, souffla les bougies, qui furent rapidement enlevées avant que la pâtisserie ne soit coupée en plusieurs parts. Chacun en prit une faisant un concours du pire anniversaire. Chacun raconta celui qu'il avait détesté le plus, puis doucement la conversation dériva sur celui qu'ils avaient préféré, puis sur des farces qu'ils aimaient faire. Ils ne virent donc pas passer les deux heures suivantes, trop occupés à passer un bon moment. Seulement, le portable de la brunette sonna et fronçant les sourcils, elle décrocha.

« - Allo ? _…_ Déjà, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. _…_ Euh, oui, oui, je rentre, promis ! _…_ Je ne pourrais pas te dire où exactement, mais je suis chez euh… Les garçons, dit-elle en les observant acquiescer. _…_ Bah non, je n'ai pas l'adresse exacte, désolée ! _…_ Attends, je demande, dit-elle en posant son portable contre son épaule. Vous habitez où exactement ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Bah, il est légèrement deux heures du matin, et mon couvre-feu vient de sauter, sourit-elle. Donc mon père voudrait venir me chercher mais… Sans votre adresse, c'est dur.

« - Dis-lui que je te ramène, déclara Shane en se levant.

« - Ok. _…_ Papa, t'es toujours là ? _…_ Oui bon, bon, ça va, c'est de ta faute, fallait me faire intelligente et toc, rit-elle. _…_ Oui, c'est bon, Shane me ramène ! Bah, dès que je raccroche pour pouvoir dire au revoir à tout le monde. _… _Une demi-heure approximativement. _…_ Ok, a tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Bon navrée, faut que je rentre mais j'ai été ravie de vous connaître, dit-elle à l'intention des deux filles. A bientôt, et bonne fin de soirée.

« - Merci, toi aussi, répondirent-elles en chœurs. A bientôt, rentre bien.

Elle fit la bise aux garçons, puis sortit rapidement, suivi par son chauffeur. Comme lorsqu'il était venu la chercher, il lui ouvrit la porte, et attendit qu'elle soit montée, avant de faire de même, face au volant. S'attachant, il démarra, et prit la direction de chez la jeune femme, sans avoir envie d'y arriver. Il engagea la discussion priant pour que Steve soit d'accord qu'elle reste dehors quelques minutes. Bien trop rapidement, ils furent devant la maison et il grimaça en notant que son père était sur le perron. Sortant de la voiture, ils le rejoignirent, et Mitchie s'excusa d'avoir raté l'heure, expliquant qu'elle avait été prise par l'ambiance, avant d'assurer que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Shane la regarda perplexe. Elle s'excusait et faisait amende d'honorable, alors que son père n'avait encore rien dit. Soupirant, Steve déclara que ça allait pour cette fois, et rentra lui demandant de ne pas rester dehors trop longtemps, puis ferma la porte. Lui faisant face, elle sourit.

« - Je… J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Shane.

« - Moi aussi, et en grande partie grâce à toi, sourit-il. Et navré de t'avoir ramené trop tard, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être puni par ma faute.

« - Non. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et… Enfin bref, sourit-elle, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Être privé de téléphone pendant une journée grand max, c'est dire.

Ils rirent légèrement gênés, puis elle le regarda, alors qu'il faisait de même . Sans s'apercevoir qu'ils se dévoraient presque des yeux, ils se rapprochèrent et elle frissonna . Ne voulant pas qu'elle rentre, il lui prêta, une nouvelle fois, sa veste et elle se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la bise, afin de le remercier. Seulement, lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel goût elles avaient, aussi quand elle s'écarta, il posa sa main sur son poignet. La jeune femme regarda sa main puis son ami, voulant comprendre et il se rapprocha d'elle. Il pencha doucement la tête, effleurant à peine ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner, pour observer sa réaction. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et souriant, il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle l'embrassant d élicatement, de peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Cette fois-ci, elle répondit à son baiser, avec autant de tendresse qu'elle put, avant de nouer ses mains dans son cou, alors qu'il la prenait par la taille . Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent tendrement, puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle soupira.

« - Je… Ecoute, tu vas me détester mais ce baiser… Je l'ai apprécié, tu peux me croire et j'aimerais recommencer mais, on ne peut pas. Je… Tu as quitté Lorélis depuis trois semaines seulement, c'est trop tôt et je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à avoir un copain. Même un garçon comme toi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai peu de temps à accorder à quelqu'un, et je… Je suis désolée Shane, tu dois m'en vouloir, à présent, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« - Non, j e comprends. Et j'attendrais que tu aies du temps à m'accorder, chuchota-t-il. Sache juste que je suis là, et que je n'attends qu'un signe de ta part. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

Relevant la tête, elle lui souhaita de rentrer doucement puis le regarda quitter sa rue, avant d'entrer. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore sa veste.

. . .

* Comme d'habitude, la photo de sa tenue sera posté sur le mur de la page facebook affilée à ce compte =).

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'aime beaucoup la fin !

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Avant que je n'oublie (j'en ai déjà parlé sur facebook je sais mais peut-être que certain ne suivent pas la page donc…) je suis en train d'écrire la version Shane de « Rencontre sous la pluie » et je me demandais si il y avait une scène en particulier que vous auriez envie de voir du point de vue de Shane. (Il y a déjà le procès, Noël, les aveux de Mitchie à lui, puis aux deux autres, la session de shopping post noël, leur rencontre, la chanson que Mitchie chante au début de l'histoire (chansons que je n'ai écrite que sur demande c'est dire), le repas Shane-Mélodie, le moment où Mitchie imagine Shane en oisillon de Sarah, les révisions, la conversation entre Shane et ses parents après le départ de Mitchie (quand ils découvrent qu'elle a été violé), et tous leurs bisous naturellement) Donc si il y a d'autres moments que vous auriez envie de voir du point de vue de Shane, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, je vous dirais si oui ou non c'est plausible. =)


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous ! Ou oui je sais on est très en retard mais comme tout a été expliqué sur la page facebook je préfère ne pas y revenir et me concentrer sur le chapitre. C'est mieux non ? Good ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira moi il me plait assez ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent en silence mais surtout a ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Merci Merci merci ! Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Maggie-Lovely**, **Sandra08** (Salut miss. Tes mots me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que cette fiction continuera à te plaire. =) Oui oui rassure-toi je compte bien poster « Rencontre sous la pluie version Shane » sur le site. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre mais je ne l'ai également pas encore terminé. Je vous préviendrai de toute façon. Et si tu ne veux rien manquer (parce que je poste des extraits) tu peux toujours rejoindre la page facebook. Le lien est dans mon profil =) Bisous), **Angle** (Hello. Oui j'avoue c'est une de mes chapitre préféré de cette fiction. Ah j'avoue j'avais peur que Mitchie ne soit pas compris par les lecteurs lol Mitchie craint également qu'il se mette avec elle parce qu'elle ressemble à Lorélis donc… C'est pour ça qu'elle repousse un peu Shane lol Bisous) **dray86** et ma petite **Solen** (Hello miss. Dis donc c'est de l'express mdrr Ta review m'a fait trop rire sérieux. Je sais pas comment t'as réussi à me faire autant rire pour un chapitre. J'espère que t'as aimé leur bisou au moins ? Bisouilles ma belle !) pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôle.

**Chapitre 08 !**

**L**orsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, il sourit en recevant un message de la jeune femme. « _Salut c'est encore moi. Je… T'as oublié ta veste. Elle est restée sur mes épaules (rire) j'espère que tu es bien rentré. A lundi, comme prévu, je suis interdite de portable tout dimanche. Biz_ » Sans sortir de l'habitacle, il répondit « _Salut, non je te l'ai laissé exprès. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. Prends-en soin, je l'adore cette veste. A lundi, passe un bon dimanche, et amuse-toi bien. Gros bisous et merci pour la soirée. Lov__e _ » L'envoyant, il regarda l'écran, n'attendant aucune réponse. Rester dans la voiture lui permettait de repenser à cette soirée tranquillement. Surtout qu'il savait que les deux filles allaient donner leur avis sur Mitchie, dès qu'il aurait mis un pied dans la maison, et il voulait espérer, encore quelques minutes, qu'ils seraient favorables. Aussi, lorsqu'il eut reçu un message, il sursauta légèrement. « _Compte sur moi, je vais en prendre plus que soin de ta veste. M ais entre-nous, même sans elle, je ne crois pas que je pourrais t'oublier, tu sais. A lundi. Lov_e » Presque aussitôt, il en eut un autre et l'ouvrit en souriant, songeant qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose. Il fut donc surpris de lire « _ Bon, c'est quand tu veux, que tu descends de ta voitur__e _. » Riant doucement, il rejoignit ses amis. Aussitôt, et comme prévu, les deux filles lui donnèrent leur avis sur la jeune femme.

« - Elle est vraiment gentille, dis donc. Et beaucoup moins… Comment dire, commença Sadie.

« - Extravagante peut-être, proposa son amie.

« - J'aurais dis exigeante. Elle parait aussi plus douce et calme.

« - C'est marrant avec Nate, on la trouvait plus sérieuse que Lorélis justement, intervint Jason.

« - Tu vas la revoir ?

« - J'en ai aucune idée Coralie, mais je l'espère.

« - Pourquoi vous ne vous reverriez pas ? Tu étais bien en train de lui envoyer des messages, non, demanda Nate.

« - Ouais, ouais, mais comme elle est rentrée en retard, elle est privée de portable jusqu'à lundi, sourit-il.

Ils rirent à la punition de la jeune femme, puis Coralie le regarda.

« - Tu sais, tu vas me détester mais je reste sur ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, et je dois dire que vous feriez un très beau couple mais…

« - Au moins on est d'accord sur ce point. Vous étiez mignon tous les deux, la coupa Sadie en souriant. Quand tu l'as conduis au jardin, pour faire je ne sais pas quoi, en tête à tête… Adorable. D'ailleurs, on aurait du faire ça, nous deux, je n'aurais pas d'entorse à l'heure qu'il est, rit-elle en regardant son copain.

« - Bref. Vous étiez peut-être mignons, mais c'est peut-être trop tôt, pour te remettre avec une fille. Surtout qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur, ce qui est logique vu qu'elles sont jumelles. Mais toujours est-il que c'est trop tôt.

« - Je le sais, t'en fais pas. Elle me l'a dit elle-même ce soir, devant chez elle.

Aussitôt, ils le regardèrent tous, et il fronça les sourcils avant de rire.

« - Laissez tomber, vous ne saurez rien d'autre.

Les deux filles refusèrent de lâcher tout de suite, à l'inverse des garçons qui savaient que Shane n'en parlerait que lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Aussi durant dix minutes, il fut harcelé par les deux puis elles abandonnèrent, lorsqu'il monta se coucher. Ils n'avaient rien de prévu le lendemain, mais Jack pouvait très bien leur envoyer un message à huit heures pour leur demander de le rejoindre n'importe où. Il préférait donc prendre ses précautions. De plus, il voulait être au calme pour repenser à ce bref, mais très agréable baiser. Il avait aimé la sentir contre lui, c'était indéniable. De plus, elle avait semblé l'apprécier également, à en croire la tendresse et la douceur de ses gestes, alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir un copain ? Cette question tournait dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse.

Il dut s'endormir puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé. Soupirant, il fila sous la douche, puis rejoignit la cuisine, pour y voir Jason plongé dans la presse du matin. Le saluant, il commença son repas, en observant les titres avant de s'apercevoir que c'était la presse à scandale que son ami feuilletait.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ?

« - Ouais, savoir si on parle de la fiesta d'hier. C'est ceux paru ce matin. Mais hormis quelques photos de nous, avec des « qui est-ce ? » à côté de la copine de Nate et de ton amie, y a rien sur l'incident. Ce qui est plutôt positif ! En fait, Francesca a tellement fait parler d'elle, à se pointer à minuit, presque nue et bourrée à mort, qu'il reste peu de place pour le reste. Juste des photos des invités, deux trois de nous, puisque j'étais le roi de la fête, et après un résumé complet des frasques de la pop-star, résuma-t-il.

« - On ne parle pas de Mitchie, s'enquit-il.

« - Ils se demandent simplement qui est cette créature de rêve à tes côtés qui ressemble à ton ex copine. Ils savent que ce n'était pas Lorélis puisqu'elle était à une soirée de jeune de sa classe. Du coup, on risque souvent de reparler de ta nouvelle flamme, rit-il.

Le regardant, Shane sourit sans pour autant démentir les suppositions de son ami. Il aurait du, puisqu'officiellement ils n'étaient pas ensemble, cependant, pour le moment, c'était elle qui lui plaisait et il espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas attendre trop longtemps. Il savait que sa vie était compliquée pour le moment, selon elle, et qu'elle serait plus calme dans quelques mois. Cependant, ça laissait une marge de vingt mois approximativement. « Sinon elle aurait dit quelques années, non, s'interrogea-t-il. Aucune idée. Elle reste vraiment mystérieuse sur sa vie. Je lui demanderais demain, ce qu'elle fait de ses journées, hormis toutes ses activités. » Nate arriva, le dérangeant dans ses pensées, et ils discutèrent des projets du groupe, notamment de la tournée qu'ils préparaient tranquillement. Ils furent cependant dérangés par une personne venue frapper à leur porte. N'attendant personne en particulier, Jason retourna à ses lectures, laissant Shane aller ouvrir puisque Nate était monté prendre sa douche. Ouvrant la porte, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver la gifle de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« - Lorélis. Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-il avec froideur.

« - J'ai un compte à régler avec mon ex qui croit qu'il va pouvoir draguer ma jumelle et s'en tirer à bon compte, explosa-t-elle en entrant.

Elle prit cependant soin de rester dans l'entrée, mais ses cris attirèrent Jason qui les rejoignit, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il aurait cependant pu rester à sa place, puisque ses cris montaient jusque dans la pièce où Nate était, qui suivit la dispute, amusé.

« - De quoi tu parles, soupira le jeune homme.

« - De ça, hurla-t-elle en lui agitant un magasine sous le nez.

Le prenant, il observa la couverture stupéfait. « La nouvelle copine de Shane Gray ! » titrait le magasine, alors que s'étalait une photo d'eux deux, entrant dans la salle. Intrigué, il alla lire l'article, qui était plutôt bien résumé par le titre, puisque durant les deux colonnes, il ne faisait que mention du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, la couvant sans cesse d'un _regard d'amoureux transit_, avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent main dans la main vers le jardin. Le refermant, il fit face à son ex copine et soupira.

« - D'une, cette histoire ne regarde que Mitchie et moi, de deux, nous ne sommes qu'amis, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, ce dont je doute puisqu'elle m'a dit hier que tu l'avais découvert et que tu avais piqué une crise. De trois, tout ceci est faux. Si je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, c'est pour deu x raisons. La première était que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait à une soirée pareille, et la seconde, tout simplement parce que ta sœur jumelle était réellement très belle, hier soir !

« - Merci, j'ai vu les photos, argua-t-elle, mais je te préviens, je refuse que tu sortes avec elle. Mitchie n'a pas la carrure pour sortir avec une pop-star telle que toi. Elle est faite pour une vie calme et sans groupies qui voudraient l'éliminer, alors demain, tu lui envoies un texto pour lui dire que tu ne souhaites plus la voir, et tu l'oublies . C'est clair ?

« - Non, dit-il simplement. Je refuse de briser une amitié avec une fille géniale, à cause d'une petite capricieuse dans ton genre, voilà qui est clair. Mitchie et moi on s'entend très bien. De plus, hi er, elle a rencontré Sadie et Coralie et elles aussi adorent ta sœur. Elles la trouvent géniale. Alors que tu sois d'accord ou non qu'on soit ami, je m'en moque éperdument. Si t'es pas contente, tu fais comme moi avec tes nombreux amants, tu ne t'en occupes pas, et tu nous oublie s d'accord ? Et sache que si demain, je sortais avec ta sœur, tu n'aurais en aucun cas, ton mot à dire, c'est clair , termina-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« - Non. J'ai mon mot à dire et je connais visiblement mieux ma sœur que toi. J amais, elle ne sortira avec toi, si elle n'a pas mon aval et ouvre bien tes oreilles, jamais je ne cautionnerais cette histoire. Donc si jamais tu ressens quelque chose à son éga rd, tu fais une croix dessus. En rouge. Et qui clignote, ajouta-t-elle. Salut.

Sur ces mots, elle partit la tête haute, alors qu'elle était blessée dans son amour propre. Depuis toujours, les garçons l'avaient toujours préféré s, aussi qu'un garçon aussi bien que Shane lui préfère sa sœur, la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, ou du moins pas du même amour que lui avait pu ressentir pour elle, m ais elle avait mal. Mal de savoir qu'à choisir, il préférait la douce Mitchie à la pétillante Lorélis. Rentrant chez elle, elle monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa jumelle.

« - Entrez.

S'exécutant, Lorélis trouva sa sœur assise à son bureau, le nez dans ses livres, comme souvent, terminant sans doute un devoir qu'elle devrait rendre plus tard dans la semaine. Faisant comme si c'était sa propre chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit, déjà fait, et attendit que sa sœur lui accorde son attention. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'écouterait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé de développer son idée. Elle patienta donc en silence, se faisant les ongles durant presque cinq minutes, puis sa sœur se tourna vers elle, le visage victorieux.

« - Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Ou tu viens simplement pour le bonheur de contempler ton reflet, rit-elle.

« - Contempler mon reflet ? Jolie petite, jolie. Non, je venais te voir à propos d'un article que j'ai lu dans le _Celebrity_, dit-elle. Selon lui, tu serais la nouvelle copine de Shane, et j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était vrai ?

« - Absolument pas, s'étonna la jeune femme. On est juste ami, comme je te l'ai dit toute cette semaine. Ok d'accord il est mignon, plein d'attention et je pourrais craquer pour lui, mais… Tu es sorti avec , alors je ne sortirais pas avec sans ton accord ! Tu noteras cependant, que je ne te le demande pas ! C'est juste un ami. Sûrement mon meilleur ami, du sexe masculin j'entends, mais c'est tout, mentit-elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Pour être sûre ! Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas avec, mais je viens d'aller le voir… Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec cette histoire, reprit Lorélis tranquillement, mais ses propos semblaient ambigus. Au contraire, si on lit entre ses lignes, vous seriez ensemble, et je… Ecoute, je t'ai menti, enfin un peu. La vérité c'est que bien que j'aime Brad d'une manière inqualifiable, ce que j'ai vécu avec Shane était vraiment beau et l'imaginer en serrer une autre que moi dans ses bras, surtout si c'est toi… C'est douloureux, fit-elle piteusement. Tu sais, quitte à ce qu'il me remplace, j'aurais aimé que ce soit par une de ces pouff blonde refaite d'un bout à l'autre, et non par ma sœur jumelle super géniale que j'adore.

« - T'en fais pas, sourit-elle. Si jamais il doit se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi, je ne ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas ton accord.

Lorélis acquiesça en soupirant, et laissa sa sœur travailler. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle sourit visiblement ravie et regagna sa chambre, d'un pas tranquille. A titre exceptionnel, elle décida de faire ses devoirs elle-même, pour la majeure partie.

… … …

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Shane regarda la porte, perplexe. Venait-elle réellement de lui dire qu'elle ferait son possible pour les séparer ? Quitte à rendre sa sœur malheureuse ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pensait qu'elle ferait au contraire son possible pour que Mitchie soit heureuse. « Et puis, on a pas besoin de son accord. Si on veut vivre quelque chose, elle n'a rien à dire, songea-t-il en rejoignant le salo n. Al ors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Mitchie va quand même lui demander son autorisation ? » Haussant les épaules, il alla au jardin, prendre l'air, et repenser à la soirée qu'il avait vécu.

La journée fut assez tranquille. Il lui envoya juste un message, qui ne reçut pas de réponse, puisqu'il la savait privée de téléphone. Seulement, il fronça les sourcils, en notant qu'il n'avait pas eu non plus l'accusé. « Elle doit l'avoir éteint, supposa-t-il. »

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva, il nota qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rallumé son portable et soupira. Filant sous la douche, il commença à se préparer. Etant le premier dans la cuisine, il commença à faire le petit-déjeuner pour trois, puis s'attabla les yeux dans le vague. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ils tournaient leur nouveau clip et étrangement, le texte n'était pas en accord avec son humeur, puisqu'elle parlait d'une histoire qui se finissait entre deux personnes. « Alors qu'entre-nous, tout commence, sourit-il. Du moins, quand elle aura un peu plus de temps à m'accorder. J'hallucine sérieux. En logique, c'est moi qui devrais lui dire que j'ai peu de temps à lui accorder, alors que là, c'est l'inverse. Elle a un emploi du temps de ministre !… Alors voyons, vu l'heure, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver en cours, qui vont l'occuper jusqu'à midi, puis de treize à quinze. Ensuite ? Elle ira à sa chorale, qui dure approximativement une heure et demi, plus le trajet de retour. Donc j'ai de ses nouvelles vers dix-huit heures en toute logique. Quant à moi, on va tourner le clip toute la journée, jusque seize heures normalement. Après, on retournera en réunion pour terminer de sélectionner soit les villes ou simplement donner notre accord sur les hôtels où on va descendre, ainsi que le trajet et autre détail. Donc la réunion devrait se terminer vers vingt heures. Je l'appellerais donc en rentrant à vingt et une heure. » Son emploi du temps mis en place, le jeune homme revint à la réalité et salua Nate qui semblait être là depuis plusieurs minutes, à en croire sa tasse presque vide.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'on a loupé samedi soir, s'enquit celui-ci.

« - Pour que vous le racontiez à vos pipelettes de copines ? Je ne suis pas fou, rit-il. Elles seraient capables de débarquer pour me faire la morale sur mon mauvais comportement. Comme si j'en avais besoin, ajouta-t-il plus bas juste pour lui.

« - Doit-on en conclure que tu as fait une bêtise ?

« - Exactement. Et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde, fit-il fier.

« - Allez dis, promis, je raconte rien à Coralie.

« - Ni moi à Sadie.

Le jeune homme se leva et leur dit simplement qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avant qu'elle ne le repousse par peur. Il n'entra cependant pas dans les détails, ce qu'avait dit Lorélis était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils montèrent en voiture, et Shane regretta ses confidences, puisqu'ils étaient tout deux en train de lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle était Mitchie. Elle était coincée entre ce qu'elle ressentait, visiblement, pour lui et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour sa sœur, qui lui interdisait de prendre une décision. Ils arrivèrent donc sur le lieu du tournage en dissertant sur le sujet, mais refusèrent de donner des noms quand Jack s'immisça dans leur conversation. Celle-ci changea radicalement puisqu'ils parlèrent du clip, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait était changé. Fort heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas et après quelques formalités d'usage, notamment le relooking temporaire et le maquillage obligatoire, ils commencèrent à tourner.

Durant deux heures, ils jonglèrent entre les différentes prises et plateaux, puis firent une pause. Dès qu'il fut assis, il prit son portable et fronça les sourcils. L'accusé n'étant pas encore arrivé, il songea un instant que Lorélis avait peut-être convaincue sa sœur de ne plus lui parler, puis se traita d'idiot. Si elle s'était passée de son accord pour lui parler, pourquoi obéirait-elle à sa jumelle pour une amitié ? De plus, l'idée qu'elle ne lui envoie même pas un message explicatif, était absurde. Elle n'avait simplement pas eu le temps d'allumer son téléphone, voilà tout. Cette explication lui paraissait fausse mais il la préférait à celle où Mitchie aurait le mauvais rôle. Le tournage reprit, et il lâcha son portable, sans s'inquiéter. Il aurait de ses nouvelles au soir.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si elle avait reçu son message à treize heures, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, et notant son geste, Jason lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Avoue. Tu attends des nouvelles de ta mystérieuse cavalière de samedi, sourit Jack.

Coincé, le jeune homme acquiesça rapidement, priant pour que la conversation s'éloigne de la jolie brunette. Seulement, leur agent voulut avoir des détails sur cette mystérieuse inconnue, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Soupirant, le jeune homme lui fit un bref récapitulatif expliquant simplement que c'était la jumelle de son ex-copine et qu'il appréciait la jeune femme, sans pour autant lui donner un prénom, ce qui exaspéra le producteur. Il n'insista pas, sachant très bien qu'il la connaîtrait rapidement, si ça devenait sérieux entre eux.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, la journée ainsi que la soirée passa sans qu'il n'ait de ses nouvelles, et il commença doucement à s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, à vingt heures, il monta à l'étage et l'appela. Il tomba directement sur sa boite vocale et intrigué, écouta sa nouvelle annonce.

« - Salut, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mitchie. Laissez-moi un message après le bip, sauf si c'est pour Lorélis, navrée mais là, vous avez fait un faux numéro, ou alors, si c'est elle qui vous l'a donné, vous ne l'intéressez pas. Bonne journée.

« - Salut, c'est Shane. Annonce intéressante, ma foi. Juste comme ça, ça t'est souvent arrivée que des amis de ta jumelle t'appellent ? Plus sérieusement, j'avoue que je m'inquiète, t'es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir, si c'est à cause de Lorélis qui t'a demandé de ne plus me parler, préviens-moi d'accord ? J'essaierai de te faire changer d'avis, parce que je t'apprécie réellement. Bisous, bonne soirée.

Raccrochant, il fronça les sourcils, puis fila prendre une douche, tout en pensant à la jeune femme qui semblait le hanter. Priant d'avoir rapidement de ses nouvelles, il se lava, puis rejoignit les deux autres qui, chose exceptionnel, s'étaient fait livrer. Aucun n'aimait cuisiner, mais ils faisaient tous un effort pour commander traiteur le moins souvent possible.

Seulement le lendemain, il n'eut toujours aucune nouvelle et commença réellement à se demander si ce n'était pas qu'un jeu entre elle et Lorélis. Pensant à son ex-copine, il s'interrogea sur ce que lui avait dit Mitchie. Peut-être avait-elle mentie sur elle ? « Si ça se trouve, elles sont mortes de rire à se foutre de moi ! Ravi d'avoir piégé une personne connue. Non, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, M itchie n'est pas comme ça ! T'es sûr, lui demanda sa conscience. C'est vrai qu'au début du silence de Lorélis, je lui trouvais également des excuses, songeant qu'elle était simplement overbooké ou malade pour ne pas avoir le temps de me parler. Et au final, je n'ai pas senti pousser mes cornes. Non, réfléchis, Mitchie t'a dit qu'elle préférait être sûre qu'elle aimait et que c'était réciproque. Elle ne va pas coucher avec le premier venu. Ça ressemble trop à Lorélis, de toute façon. »

« - Hey, ça va mec, s'enquit Jason en arrivant.

« - Hein ? Ouais. Tout roule. Et toi ?

« - Je t'avoue, j'en ai un peu ma claque de la préparation, de tourner mais on fait comme on peut, hein ! Alors t'as des nouvelles de ta cavalière mystère ?

« - Pas la moindre et je commence à m'inquiéter, mais motus, chuchota-t-il.

« - Shane, Jason, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le, ça ira plus vite.

« - Maintenant que tu en parles, Jack, sourit Shane, j'avoue que ces détails ne me passionnent pas pour le moment. En Août, je ne dis pas, mais en mars… On n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

« - Non. A moins que tu aies une idée de chanson et dans ce cas, on passe en studio, rit l'agent.

« - Euh, non, désolé. Bon va pour cette réunion au sujet oh combien intéressant, soupira le jeune homme malgré son grand sourire.

Secouant la tête, ils se replongèrent dans leur future tournée, mais Jason sourit en notant que son ami était plus concentré sur son portable qu'il tripotait machinalement, en le faisant tourner dans sa main, plutôt que par ce que racontait le directeur artistique du groupe.

La réunion perdura jusqu'à dix-sept heures puis ils furent libres. Songeant qu'à présent tout était réglé sur ce point, les garçons sourirent, ravis de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus question de leur tournée avant août. Ils rentrèrent en faisant des projets à court terme. Notamment pour le week-end. Seulement, Shane avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire pour le moment. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il monta prendre une douche, réfléchissant à sa démarche.

Quand il fut prêt, il dévala les escaliers, et passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine.

« - Je vais voir Mitchie, je reviens dans la soirée dernier carat. Mangez sans moi.

« - Passe-lui le bonjour de notre part, le prévint Nate.

Acquiesçant, il alla au garage et en sortit peu après, au volant de sa voiture. Observant l'heure, il nota que dix-huit heures n'avait pas encore sonné, aussi il se gara dans la rue, sans en sortir pour autant. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle bossait souvent à la bibliothèque les soirs où elle allait à sa chorale et ne rentrait qu'à la demie. Aussi, il attendit sagement de la voir arriver, réfléchissant à ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Il ne se voyait pas l'agresser en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas. Il passa donc la demi-heure à songer à un moyen d'approche plus agréable, autant pour lui que pour elle, puis quand il fut prêt, il reporta son attention sur la rue. Dix minutes auparavant, Lorélis était rentrée, et il avait noté qu'elle semblait triste, dans sa manière de bouger. Cependant loin de s'interroger sur son attitude, il préféra penser à sa jumelle avec qui il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose de précieux. Dix-huit heures trente sonna, et il fixa la maison, afin de ne pas la rater. Un homme sonna et Lorélis ouvrit. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais à en voir les gestes de la jeune femme, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il tendit un bras vers elle, mais une nouvelle fois, elle le repoussa et ferma derrière elle, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait partir. Shane sourit en le voyant sonner une nouvelle fois, et sut qu'il allait rire. Son ex-copine était plutôt volcanique, il attendait avec impatience qu'elle réapparaisse. Le jeune homme ne lâchait pas la sonnette et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Lui jetant de l'eau , l'espérait-il , au visage, elle hurla, si fort qu'il l'entendit depuis sa place :

« - Fous-moi le camp Luc, où je te jure que tu vas amèrement le regretter. Pauvre taré ! Et reviens pas !

La menace sembla fonctionner, puisque le dénommé Luc, peut-être celui qu'il avait croisé le jour de leur rupture, partit. Observant l'heure, le jeune homme nota qu'il était presque moins dix et sortit de sa voiture. Rejoignant la porte, il frappa puis s'éloigna afin d'éviter de recevoir, à son tour, du liquide sur lui. Il se félicita de l'initiative quand il vit de l'eau jaune, mouiller l'allée alors que la jeune femme criait :

« - Dégage Luc !

« - Navré, c'est pas Luc, répondit-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi, répondit-elle agressivement alors qu'il lui faisait face.

« - Je viens voir ta sœur.

« - J'ai pourtant été claire dimanche : Tu ne l'approches pas. Sous aucune prétexte. Maintenant fous le camp.

Elle allait refermer la porte, seulement, il para le geste en la bloquant avec son pied. La regardant, il nota ses yeux rouges et gonflés et se posa des questions. Il savait qu'elle pleurait rarement, de plus sa journée de cours avait du être agréable. Alors pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? « Brad a du la quitter, songea-t-il prime abord. Non, son regard est vraiment triste, bien trop pour que ce soit à cause d'un mec avec qui elle est depuis à peine deux semaines. »

« - Mitchie n'est pas là, répondit-elle froidement. Dégage ! Et pas la peine de revenir. Elle ne sera pas là non plus demain, ni jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. J'ignore complètement quand elle rentrera.

« - Très bien. Où est-ce que je peux la joindre ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je m'inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis lundi, soupira-t-il. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ami mais j'apprécie réellement ta sœur. L'amitié qu'on vit m'est vraiment précieuse.

« - Si vous êtes tellement amis, comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas où elle se trouve aujourd'hui ?

« - Parce que ta sœur me cache ce qu'elle fait de ses journées. Je sais qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque après sa chorale, mais en générale, elle arrive vers dix-huit heures trente or là, y a personne.

La jeune femme le regarda étrangement, puis soupira.

« - Normal elle est à l'hôpital.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, fit-il avec une inquiétude dans son regard impossible à simuler.

L'observant, Lorélis comprit ce qui lui avait échappé. Mitchie avait eut un regard similaire tout son dimanche, se morfondant de ne pouvoir répondre aux messages qu'il lui enverrait, sans pour autant se plaindre, sachant sa punition amplement méritée.

« - Entre, dit-elle. Je vais tout te raconter .

Acquiesçant, il l'a suivi jusqu'au salon et grimaça en notant que la couette de son amie était sur le canapé. La repliant proprement, Lorélis s'assit, et après lui avoir proposé de se rafraîchir, entreprit son récit.

« - Elle est malade. Depuis quelques années déjà, soupira-t-elle. A l'âge de douze ans, on lui a diagnostiqué une myocardite.

« - Une quoi ?

« - Une myocardite, reprit-elle. C'est une inflammation du cœur en gros. C'est principalement diagnostiqué chez les hommes, mais manque de chance, Mitchie l'a attrapée .

« - Parce que c'est contagieux, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Non. Enfin, pas d'humain à humain, sourit-elle. Quand on avait onze ans, elle a eu un perroquet, pour notre anniversaire. Seulement, quelques mois plus tard, on a du partir en vacance et du coup on l'a laissé à garder chez des amis de nos parents qui vivaient à la campagne. Pendant tout le mois qu'on était en vacances, Mitchie n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour Mimosa, son oiseau de malheur, fit-elle mauvaise. En rentrant, on a été le chercher, mais Jordan nous a dit que depuis deux jours, il semblait malade. On a pensé qu'il s'ennuyait simplement de Mitchie, mais son état ne s'est pas arrangé, du coup, ils sont allés voir un véto, pour comprendre et…

Ils furent dérangés par un coup de sonnette et s'excusant elle alla ouvrir.

« - Oh salut Sierra, l'entendit-il dire.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi Mitchie n'est pas en cours ?

« - Elle est à l'hôpital. Je lui dirais que t'es passée. Tu la connais, elle déteste qu'on lui rende visite, soupira-t-elle.

« - Ok. Demain, je peux te donner une lettre pour elle ?

« - Ouais, je la donnerais à mes parents qui la lui transmettront, mais ne t'attends pas à une réponse, elle est super faible.

Elles discutèrent quelques secondes, puis Lorélis s'excusa expliquant qu'elle avait déjà de la visite. Comprenant le message, la jeune femme partit, et son ex copine revint au salon.

« - Désolée c'était sa meilleure amie, soupira-t-elle. Même elle ignorait qu'elle était hospitalisée Enfin bref, j'en étais où ?

« - Tes parents et Mitchie, si je l'ai bien cernée, ont emmené Mimosa chez un véto.

« - Ok. Et oui, elle y était, sourit-elle. Le véto a donc diagnostiqué une psittacose. C'est une maladie de perroquet, si je me souviens bien. Bref, c'est mortel pour les bestioles à plumes, mais on peut l'avoir, alors le véto a dit qu'il fallait arrêter de lui faire des bisous sur le bec, puisque c'est principalement comme ça que ça se transmet et fallait changer sa cage en portant des gants afin d'éviter qu'on l'attrape. Seulement, Mitchie adorait l'embrasser le soir avant de se coucher, résultat, elle l'avait déjà mais ce n'était pas encore déclaré. Enfin bref, Mimosa est mort dans le mois et on lui a fait une petit cérémonie, comme tu dois t'en douter, sourit-elle.

Il s'imagina très bien son amie habillée en noir, dire un dernier au revoir à son oiseau de compagnie. Se concentrant, il écouta la suite, pour comprendre comment de cette maladie, dont le nom lui échappait, elle avait attrapé une myocardite.

« - Deux semaines plus tard, Mitchie s'est sentie mal, et maman l'a emmené chez le médecin qui n'a rien trouvé. Ils lui ont donc fait faire tout un tas d'examens, avant de trouver qu'elle avait une psittacose. Ils ont réussi à la soigner et elle a reprit une vie normale. Quelques mois plus tard, elle a fait sa première crise. Coup de chaleur, et difficulté à respirer. On a cru à une crise d'asthme au début, alors ils ont fait des radios et scanner des poumons mais rien.

« - C'était ça alors ? Samedi, y a quelques semaines, quand elle est tombée en panne, expliqua-t-il devant son regard perdu, elle était au téléphone avec votre grand-mère et a commencé à poser sa main sur son sternum, avant de nous demander si elle pouvait ouvrir un carreau. J'ai cru qu'elle avait de l'asthme et elle ne m'a pas contredit.

« - Elle évite d'en parler, résuma-t-elle. Enfin bref, comme les médecins ne trouvaient pas, ils ont fait une biopsie et le diagnostic est tombé. Sa psittacose avait déclenché une myocardite. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. C'était un peu après nos douze ans qu'on a tout su. Elle a essayé les traitements ethiotropiques sans succès, et même la thérapie immunosuppressive mais rien n'a fonctionné. Depuis, elle vit dans l'attente d'une greffe cœur-poumon. Mais elle est interdite de sport, et doit faire super attention à ce qu'elle mange ou ce qu'elle fait, pour ne pas se fatiguer. Dimanche dernier, elle a eu ce que maman appelle une crise. Elle a dormi toute la nuit, et tout dimanche, et un bout de la nuit suivante. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas été en cours.

« - Mais pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien dit ?

« - A cause de ma famille, rit-elle nerveusement. Depuis que les adultes savent ce qu'elle a, ils l'enveloppent presque dans du papier bulle, tu vois ? Dès qu'elle sort, même pour aller au ciné, ils la noient sous un tas de recommandations inutiles parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle ne doit pas faire. Elle est surprotégée, et du coup, elle n'en parle jamais. Sierra ne l'a su que par hasard. Elle a assisté à une crise respiratoire, et aussitôt, mamie qui était là, a commencé à prier que la maladie ne l'emporte pas. Suite à ça, Mitchie lui a dit, les grandes lignes, mais je crois que tu en sais plus qu'elle. Mais motus, elle refuse que ça se sache.

« - C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'attache pas alors ? A personne, je veux dire. Qu'elle refuse d'avoir un copain ? Des amis et tout ça.

« - Exact. Elle part du principe un peu dingue qu'en ne s'attachant à personne, moins de gens seront tristes si jamais elle n'a pas de greffe à temps.

« - Je vois. C'est stupide, mais ça se comprend… Dis-moi elle est à l'hôpital pour combien de temps ?

« - Aucune idée. Dimanche soir, elle a eu une crise violente. Elle respirait mal, et après un malaise, elle a fait comme un arrêt cardiaque. Mes parents ont appelé les urgences et ils sont venus. Papa l'avait ranimé, puisqu'il a son brevet de secouriste, mais depuis elle est à l'hôpital… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a une forte fièvre, qu'elle dort beaucoup et qu'elle a toujours du mal à respirer. Selon les médecins, elle va devoir avoir u ne greffe dans les plus brefs délais, sinon… Elle risque de ne pas survivre, termina-t -elle dans un sanglot.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il prit Lorélis dans ses bras, la rassurant du mieux qu'il put, tout en réfléchissant. A présent qu'il connaissait la raison de son absence, il ne se voyait pas l'accuser d'avoir voulu jouer avec lui, comme sa sœur. Certes, il en voulait encore beaucoup à la jeune femme, de l'avoir trompé, mais à présent qu'il sortait, presque, avec Mitchie, ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, pendant plus d'une demi-heure, puis la jeune femme s'écarta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« - Maman, c'est vous ?

« - Oui ma chérie. On est resté jusqu'à la fin des visites mais Mitchie est vraiment faible. Elle dort la plupart du temps, soupira-t-elle depuis l'entrée. On y retourne demain mais… Shane ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Bonsoir Steve, bonsoir Connie. Désolé je… Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Mitchie alors je suis venu pour la voir mais… Lorélis m'a raconté. Je suis vraiment navré. J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du danser avec elle dehors.

« - Mais non. Elle allait très bien en rentrant, ce n'est pas ta faute, rassure-toi, sourit tristement la mère de famille.

Ils restèrent sans parler quelques secondes puis Shane leur demanda l'autorisation d'aller la voir.

« - Désolée, elle refuse que quelqu'un aille la voir. Même moi, son propre reflet, je suis _persona non gratta_.

« - Je m'en moque, il faut que je la voie. Vous pouvez me dire le numéro de sa chambre ?

Souriant, Connie lui donna les informations, le prévenant qu'elle risquait d'être sèche avec lui, juste pour éviter qu'il revienne, mais il promit de ne pas en tenir compte. Lorélis lui proposa de venir à quinze heures trente pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Acceptant, il resta avec eux quelques minutes, puis rentra chez lui, perdu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Rangeant sa voiture, il passa la porte, dans un silence de cathédrale, et ses deux amis, qui étaient au salon avec leurs copines, lui demandèrent s'il savait pourquoi Mitchie ne lui répondait pas. Les rejoignant, il embrassa les deux filles et soupira.

« - Oui, mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire… On a quoi de prévu demain après-midi ?

« - Visionnage du clip, répète, et prépa du nouvel album. On sélectionne les premières chansons. Pourquoi, s'enquit Jason.

« - Parce que j'ai rendez-vous à quinze heures trente chez Mitchie. Et que je ne peux pas reculer, désolé.

« - Un problème, demanda Nate en voyant son regard triste.

« - Rien que je ne peux dire, désolé, une nouvelle fois. Faudra faire ça sans moi. Je pourrais peut-être vous en dire plus demain soir, mais pas là.

Les quatre acquiescèrent, intrigués par le secret qu'il refusait de partager, mais n'insistèrent pas. Le regard abattu qu'il avait était assez éloquent pour qu'ils comprennent que l'heure était grave. Il ne resta pas avec eux, n'ayant pas le cœur à faire la fête, et préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre, afin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, laissant malgré lui, une larme couler sur sa joue en songeant à son amie qui luttait pour rester en vie.

. . .

Et voilà… Vous savez, tout comme lui, ce qu'il s'est passé et le pourquoi du silence radio de Mitchie… Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit mais, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir. Et oui comme promis sur ma page, voilà le chapitre suivant. Avec un peu plus d'avancer sur la relation Shane-Mitchie. Une petite scène tout mignonne sur l'amitié des Tous Pour Uns, et… J'en dis pas plus. **Pamou** (Salut miss. Oui je sais Mitchie n'a pas vraiment de chance dans cette fiction mais bon ça s'arrange un peu après donc… Mdrr tuer Lorélis ? Ah non Mitchie ne survivrait pas à sa sœur. Et puis imagine comment elle se sentirait ? Elle est amoureuse de Shane (et la réciproque est vraie) mais ne pourrait jamais être avec parce qu'elle n'aura jamais le consentement de Lorélis donc ils seraient tous les deux malheureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent… Non ça serait trop bête. Du coup je préfère laisser Lorélis en vie et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle va changer d'avis (bon ok y a peu de chance mais bon) Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Nassa** (Hello. Thank you for your review. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Kiss), **Maggie-Lovely**, **MissApple17**, et **Solen** (Salut la belle. Ouais je comprends. On aurait tous préféré qu'elle soit en pleine forme lol. Oui euh pour Lorélis mettons ça sur le compte de la tristesse parce qu'elle va pas rester ainsi longtemps =) ^^ Tout ce que j'écris est parfait ? Tu veux pas aller le dire à une maison d'édition à laquelle j'ai envoyé un manuscrit ? lol Bisouilles ma belle) pour leurs reviews. =)

Merci également à **Guest**, **andreyy** et **MissApple17** pour leurs reviews sur mon OS "Quiproquo"

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôles.

**PS** : **Amis lecteurs**, avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille de vous armer d'un paquet de mouchoir ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il va vous être utile !

**Chapitre 09**

**L**e lendemain, quand il se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour Mitchie, qui était seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Filant sous la douche, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait lui amener, seulement, il n'avait aucune idée. Se promettant d'interroger Lorélis à ce propos, il commença à se préparer, puis descendit à la cuisine, où il retrouva Nate, occupé à lire le journal de la veille. Le saluant, il s'attabla, et mangea en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Son ami, voyant son air pensif, se garda de le déranger et salua Jason en souriant. Tout deux observèrent leur ami, repensant aux suppositions de leurs copines. Sadie pensait que Mitchie ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, quand à Coralie, elle avait avancé que peut-être Mitchie avait déjà quelqu'un. Ces suppositions les avaient fait rire, puisque aucune n'étaient compatible avec le regard plus que triste de Shane.

A neuf heures, Aaron vint les chercher et ils rejoignirent leur agent qui souhaitait leur faire visionner leur clip. Seul problème, celui-ci n'était pas encore fini. Ils commencèrent donc à travailler sur leur second album. Cependant, le jeune chanteur était plus souvent dans la lune qu'avec eux, ce qui intrigua Jack.

« - Un problème dans sa famille, demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

« - Dans sa vie sentimentale, résuma Jason, mais on en sait pas plus. Il est muet depuis hier soir.

« - Est-ce que ça concerne cette jeune femme mystère avec qui il a été à la fête de ton anniversaire ? Fête que vous avez quittée trop tôt, paraît-il.

« - Hey, une des danseuses pros qu'on avait pas invités au passage, est tombée sur ma copine. J'ai accompagné Sadie à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

« - Quant à Shane et moi, on s'est dit que vu que l'invité d'honneur n'était plus là, on avait aucune raison de rester. Du coup, on a reprit le chemin de la maison, avec Coralie et l'invitée mystère.

« - Qui s'appelle ?

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant mais refusèrent de donner un prénom. Soupirant, Jack se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'appela. Revenant à lui, il observa ses deux amis, dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice, mais leur agent intervint avant.

« - A qui pensais-tu ?

« - A une amie, éluda-t-il.

« - Qui s'appelle ?

« - Alors, on en est à quelle chanson, demanda-t-il changeant volontairement de sujet.

Soufflant, Jack reprit donc ce qu'il disait, espérant avoir rapidement l'identité de la jeune femme. Une heure après, Angéla, son assistante, vint le prévenir que le clip était prêt et ils allèrent le voir tout en discutant d'une chanson, sur laquelle ils étaient en désaccord.

La matinée passa rapidement, puisqu'ils durent répéter en vue d'un plateau qu'ils devaient faire, avant d'être libre pour manger. Durant le repas, ses deux amis lui demandèrent comment il comptait faire pour s'éclipser de la réunion et Shane sourit simplement en leur expliquant qu'ils le verraient bien assez tôt. Riant d'avance à la tête que Jack ferait, ils changèrent de conversation afin que leur agent ne se doute de rien, tous les trois attendant impatiemment qu'il soit quinze heures.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent le déjeuner, ils furent sérieux au maximum, tout en blaguant afin d'endormir la vigilance de leur agent qui semblait, quand même, sur ses gardes. Vers quatorze heures trente, Shane s'excusa avant de sortir de la salle.

« - Tu vas où ?

« - Aux toilettes Jack.

Acquiesçant, il le laissa partir, mais fixa la porte pensif, manquant le regard amusé des deux autres membres de _Tous Pour Un_.

Dès qu'il fut libre, Shane prit la direction de la sortie où il retrouva Aaron, qu'il avait mis dans la confidence afin d'être tranquille. Quand il fut chez lui, le jeune homme prit une douche rapide, puis changea de vêtements, avant de rejoindre le garage pour prendre sa voiture. Il n'était que quinze heures, mais il savait qu'à cette heure, la circulation était ralentie. Prenant son mal en patience, il fredonna une chanson qu'il avait en tête, tout en tapant en rythme sur le volant. Il se mit à chanter doucement, leur dernier titre, et plongé dans son activité, il rata la photo prise de la voiture d'à côté où une fan l'observait les yeux ronds.

Il mit plus de vingt minutes pour arriver devant chez les Torrès et sourit en voyant que Lorélis était assise sur les marches du perron. Coupant son moteur, il la rejoignit tout en éteignant son portable et elle lui proposa de prendre sa voiture, expliquant que conduire la calmait. Ils firent une partie du trajet dans le silence, puis elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de neuf dans sa vie depuis leur dernière conversation. Souriant, il lui mentit décrétant qu'hormis les projets du groupe, elle avait déjà du tout lire dans la presse, puis lui retourna la pareille. Souriant, elle lui parla un peu de Brad et de son goût pour les sports extrêmes avant de lui poser la question qui l'obsédait.

« - Dis-moi Shane, je sais que… Que je s uis mal placée pour te poser cette question, mais j'aimerais savoir. Que ressens-tu exactement pour Mitchie ?

« - En effet, t'es mal placée pour te renseigner sur la question, rétorqua-t-il méfiant.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je dois savoir si tu es ami avec elle, juste pour me faire du mal ou parce que tu l'apprécies vraiment.

« - Le monde ne tourne p as autour de toi, tu sais , dit-il en coulant un regard vers elle. Le fait est que je préfère simplement ta sœur pour son côté… Je n'en sais rien en fait. J'adore discuter avec elle, l'écouter me parler de la vie comme elle la voit et… C'est agréable que quelqu'un me parle normalement, malgré mon statut de pop-star. Ça me change ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour ta sœur… Et vu ce que tu as dit dimanche, tu serais quasiment la dernière personne que je mettrais au courant, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils se garaient sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Elle accusa le coup, sans broncher, puis ils prirent le chemin du service où était sa jumelle sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Connie lui sourit.

« - Entrez, entrez ! Elle s'est endormie il y a une demi-heure, expliqua-t-elle en éteignant la télé qu'ils ne regardaient pas.

Ils s'assirent et Lorélis demanda des nouvelles de la santé de sa sœur, qu'elle trouvait vraiment pâle, la comparant à un cachet d'aspirine. Si la comparaison fit doucement sourire ses parents, Shane resta de marbre, se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir le cœur à rire. Ils les informèrent donc de l'état, stationnaire, de la jeune malade puis demandèrent à leur fille comment s'était passée sa journée. Lorélis leur fit un bref récapitulatif, mais s'interrompit en voyant Mitchie ouvrir les yeux.

« - Tu te réveilles ma belle, sourit sa mère. Regarde qui est venu !

Tournant doucement la tête, la brunette aperçut le jeune homme et l'interrogea du regard. Il voulut répondre mais Steve l'en empêcha.

« - Shane, tu la surveilles ? Avec Connie et Lorélis, on doit aller régler un problème à l'accueil.

« - Très bien. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne quitte pas l'hôpital, sourit-il face à l'excuse qui était trop grosse pour être vrai.

Ils partirent aussitôt, et fermèrent derrière eux. Restés seuls, ils se regardèrent un instant sans parler, puis elle chercha à se relever. Se levant prestement, il s'approcha.

« - Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-il avec douceur tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

« - Je… Merci Shane.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, puis se réinstalla dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Seulement, elle lui tendit la main. Se levant, il revint près d'elle en l'observant, et avec douceur, elle lui prit sa main, ne voulant pas qu'il parte. Le comprenant, le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun fil, puis s'installa près d'elle. Plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer dans la pièce, durant plusieurs minutes. F inalement, il sourit et chuchota :

« - Désolé. J'étais trop pressé de te voir pour t'avoir acheté quelque chose, mais promis, la prochaine fois, je ne viendrais pas les mains vides.

« - Non… ! Je veux dire, ne te sens pas obligé de revenir. Je… Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on vienne me voir…

« - Je sais. Hier pendant que j'étais chez toi à interroger Lorélis sur ton évaporation, Sierra est venue et ta sœur m'a expliqué que tu détestais qu'on vienne te rendre visite, mais manque de chance, je vais me passer de ton accord, sourit-il… Tu sais, je me suis réellement inquiété de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai d'abord craint que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir embrassé samedi soir et après, j'étais idiot en imaginant que tout ce qu'on vivait toi et moi n'était qu'un plan de Lorélis pour me faire souffrir… Alors quand elle m'a expliqué pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital et tout… Je me suis vraiment senti mal, si tu savais ! Je t'accusais de m'avoir menti, et de te moquer de ce que je ressentais, alors que de ton côté, tu te battais juste contre cette maladie, dit-il les yeux rouges, et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pensé du mal de toi.

« - C'est pas grave Shane, fit-elle doucement. Je t'assure. Au contraire, ta présence me touche, même si j'aurais préféré que tu n'en saches rien. Alors te voir assis près de moi dans cette chambre d'hôpital… ça vaut tous les bouquets de fleurs du monde. Tu as du bousculer tout ton emploi du temps pour moi et ça me touche, énormément.

« - J'ai rien bousculé, sourit-il. J'ai juste envoyé mon emploi du temps de l'après-midi à la poubelle pour venir te voir, parce que crois-moi, pour le moment, tu m'importes plus que ma carrière. Je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sur une énième réunion, alors que je savais que tu étais ici, avec juste tes parents pour te tenir compagnie. Mais avant que tu ne le demandes, sache que je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pas même à Nate ou Jason. Pas sans ton accord.

« - Merci… Ecoute, tu peux leur en parler mais ne raconte pas tout. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent me voir, qu'ils me voient malade et de plus en plus faible. Si jamais je devais partir, j'aimerais qu'ils gardent une image de moi où je ris, plutôt qu'une ou je suis pâle comme la mort et très faible. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aimerais que tu ne reviennes pas. Aujourd'hui ça va, je veux dire, je me sens faiblarde, mais juste un peu mais… Si mon état se dégrade, je… Je refuse que tu le voies.

« - Je m'y refuse, dit-il plus durement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Pardon, se reprit-il en chuchotant. Au contraire Mitchie. On est amis toi et moi, pour le moment en tout cas, et je ne te laisserais pas seule. Pas dans cette épreuve, sinon ça veut dire que tu ne comptes pas pour moi et c'est tout l'inverse, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Je tiens énormément à toi, ajouta-t-il en plongeant dans son regard, et je tiens à être près de toi, que tu ailles bien ou pas. Je suis là pour toi. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. Qu'ils soient une heure convenable ou pas, insista-t-il. D'accord ?

Il caressa, tendrement, sa joue avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur son front. Il la vit fermer les yeux et délicatement, appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme, sentant son souffle sur son visage. De son pouce, il continua à frôler sa joue allant parfois jusqu'à sa tempe, ou sa mâchoire, le tout avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait. Malgré elle, elle tourna son visage, plaçant ses lèvres près de celle du garçon qui les pressa doucement, faisant glisser sa main le long de son cou. Elle y répondit avec autant de douceur qu'elle le put, puis il s'écarta, embrassa sa joue, avant de se redresser.

« - J'ai peur Shane, fit-elle les yeux rouges. J'ai peur de m'endormir mais de ne pas me réveiller. Que mon cœur lâche trop tôt. J'en viens même à bénir la douleur pulmonaire que je ressens parfois. Quand elle me réveille dans la nuit, je sais que je suis encore en vie, mais… C'est tellement terrorisant de s'endormir. Je le fais avec la peur au ventre ! Mourir sans te revoir, chuchota-t-elle en caressant son visage, c'est… Je ne veux pas mourir Shane. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Je veux vivre, me marier, avoir des enfants, un travail que je détesterais et pouvoir m'en plaindre. Connaître la douleur d'un accouchement, le bonheur de pouvoir sentir le corps d'un homme contre moi. Lorélis m'a dit que c'était quelque chose d'agréable, de précieux, une des plus belles sensations. Qu'il n'y avait pas sur Terre de plus beau cadeau que de se donner par amour… Je veux connaître cette sensation ! Sentir que mon mari m'aime au point de m'offrir ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Son âme, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant. Je veux voir grandir mes enfants, pouvoir les aimer, ou les gronder quand ils feront des bêtises. Je veux connaître la vie, tout simplement. Pouvoir sortir de cette chambre, respirer l'air pollué de dehors, marcher pied nu dans l'herbe et sentir la rosée du matin… Seulement, je ne pourrais pas, peut-être plus jamais, pleura-t-elle en serrant sa main. Ni voir mes parents, aller à la plage avec eux… Ni te voir. Et c'est douloureux ! Tu sais c'est étrange la vie. Y a une semaine, je n'étais pas pressée d'être en vacances. Retourner à la plage tous les week-ends, revoir la famille, tout ça… J'en avais pas envie mais maintenant… maintenant que je suis là, avec interdiction de partir de l'hôpital je… Je donnerais cher pour retourner fouler le sable blanc de la plage. Voir mes cousins qui m'énervent… Je ne veux pas mourir dans cette chambre d'hôpital Shane.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas nous quitter. Ni me quitter, tu as ma parole ! Je vais venir tous les jours, ou presque, pour m'assurer que tu te bats, et je t'aiderais autant que possible. Mais crois-moi, tu n'abandonneras pas, je t'en empêcherais. Je tiens trop à toi !

Tout en parlant, il essuya ses joues, qu'il embrassa doucement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha machinalement à son cou, respirant son odeur, afin de se calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis, elle chuchota :

« - Comment tu as su ?

« - Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, sourit-il en la réinstallant contre le matelas, alors je suis allé chez toi. Te guetter au début, je savais que tu revenais vers dix-huit heures et comme dimanche, Lorélis m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ferait son maximum pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble j'ai… J'ai bêtement cru que tu refusais de me répondre, alors je voulais te le demander en face mais… T'es pas venue, comme tu t'en doutes. Luc est passé, ils se sont parlés, je crois, j'étais trop loin pour entendre. Sauf quand elle lui a hurlé de partir, sourit-il. Du coup, je l'ai remplacé devant la porte et… Après lui avoir demandé quand tu revenais, elle m'a fait entrer et m'a raconté. Pour Mimosa, et l'évolution de ta maladie.

« - Alors tu sais tout ?

« - Non. J'ignore comment tu as pris les choses, ton ressenti, et ce que tu ressens maintenant. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as peur, et je le comprends, mais en arrivant… J'ai même cru que tu allais me hurler dessus, me demander de partir, de ne pas revenir même si je n'aurais pas pu.

« - Je n'aurais pas pu non plus, sourit-elle. Quand maman t'as montrée, je… J'ai été vraiment heureuse de te voir. Je n'ai pas pensé un instant à crier. Je n'en ai même pas la force ! Mais c'est tellement… Tellement bon de te voir, si tu savais ! T'es comme un rayon de soleil dans la nuit. Une journée ensoleillée après des semaines de pluie diluvienne… T'es tout simplement la seule personne que j'aurais cru qui ne viendrait pas. Une vraie surprise, après une punition. Tu es ma surprise, sourit -elle doucement.

« - Je suis ce que tu voudras, du moment que tu acceptes que je revienne.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et il la remercia au moment où sa famille revint. Il voulut s'écarter lorsqu'il nota les sourcils froncés de Lorélis, mais Mitchie garda sa main dans la sienne, lui interdisant de s'éloigner. Aussi, et parce qu'il était là pour voir celle qui faisait battre son cœur, le jeune homme se garda bien de bouger. Simplement, il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche du lit, gardant prisonnier les doigts de la jeune malade.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler doucement, de sujets légers, puis elle s'endormit. Souriant, Connie les prévint qu'elle allait sûrement rester une demi-heure assoupie, ce qui le fit sourire. Une nouvelle fois, la mère de famille alluma la télé, mettant le son au minimum, loupant ainsi ce qu'il faisait. Embrassant son front, il nota qu'elle semblait avoir chaud, et chuchota.

« - Je vais faire un tour, je reviens.

Sortant de la chambre, il soupira, mal à l'aise. L'idée qu'elle risque de le quitter de manière définitive, lui fit froid dans le dos, et il s'éloigna dans le couloir, la tête ailleurs. Durant dix minutes, il déambula sans but dans les services et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la maternité. Secouant la tête, il prit l'ascenseur, qui l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée, où il soupira longuement. Il s'était, certes, attendu à la voir faible, et peut-être un peu pâle mais lorsqu'il était entré, c'était une toute autre vision qu'il avait eu. Les lèvres sèches, la peau translucide, les joues rouges, et son air endormi presque trop serein… Pendant une seule seconde, la plus longue de sa vie, il avait cru être arrivé trop tard. Que plus jamais, il la verrait sourire, ni ne l'entendrait rire. Apercevant une cafétéria, il prit place à une table, les yeux dans le vide. Elle lui avait semblait tellement fragile et faible. « Si malade, songea-t-il, on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de partir. » Pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, il ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur son visage, pas plus qu'il ne vit le regard attendrit de la serveuse. Comme elle nettoyait la table voisine, elle s'approcha.

« - Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir. Visiblement, vous en avez besoin.

« - Je… Merci… Vous savez où je pourrais trouver un endroit où acheter un cadeau pour une amie hospitalisée, depuis peu ?

« - Ici. On a quelques objets, sinon… Faut aller voir en bas de la grande rue. Il y a un petit centre commercial, avec un fleuriste, un bijoutier, et un magasin de jouets, entre autre.

« - Merci.

Se levant il remonta à toute vitesse, s'excusant auprès de ceux qu'il bousculait et arriva devant la porte de la chambre en moins de cinq minutes. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, il demanda à Lorélis si elle accepterait de lui prêter sa voiture, seulement, la jeune femme soupira.

« - Désolée, je dois aller voir mon agent, mais je peux te déposer chez nous, que tu prennes la tienne.

« - Non, c'est trop long, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

« - Tiens prends la mienne, sourit Steve. Je t'accompagne pour te montrer où elle se trouve.

… … …

Ils descendirent donc tous les trois, manquant ainsi le réveil de Mitchie. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle fouilla la pièce du regard puis croisa celui amusé de sa mère.

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être ?

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle. J'ai rêvé qu'il…

Serrant le poing, elle sentit une chaîne et fronça les sourcils. Ecartant ses doigts, elle nota la présence d'un bracelet et sourit, le reconnaissant pour l'avoir souvent vu au poignet du jeune homme.

« - Il avait une course urgente à faire, mais il doit t'avoir laissé ce bijou en guise de promesse, de son retour.

La jeune femme sourit, et referma le poing. Cependant, elle rougit en sentant le regard de sa mère sur elle.

« - Il te plait, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Enormément, murmura-t-elle tristement, mais je ne serai jamais avec lui.

« - Pourquoi ça ? A en juger par les regards qu'il te lance, je crois que c'est réciproque.

« - Mais Lorélis ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble. Tu la connais, soupira-t-elle.

Elles se sourirent complices puis Steve arriva en souriant également. D'un hochement de tête, il confirma à sa femme que Shane était parti, mais qu'il comptait revenir rapidement, avant de demander à sa fille si elle voulait quelque chose. La brunette secoua la tête. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, pour le moment, était de sentir, à nouveau, la main du garçon dans la sienne.

Il ne revint que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les rejoignant dans le couloir, puisque Mitchie subissait un examen. Ils patientèrent sagement et en silence jusqu'à ce que le médecin ne sorte en poussant un chariot à roulette devant lui. Ils rentèrent doucement, et Connie sourit en voyant le visage de sa fille s'éclairer à la simple vue du jeune homme. S'approchant, il déposa un baiser sur son front, et en profita pour déposer un paquet dans sa main.

« - C'est quoi, demanda-t-elle machinalement.

« - Aucune idée. J'étais dehors, quand d'un coup un énorme ours en peluche aussi blanc que celui qu'il y a sur ton lit m'a demandé de te remettre ça, sourit-il.

Elle le fusilla des yeux, tout en souriant et entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau. Elle découvrit une petite boite rectangulaire, de couleur argent, gravée. Le regardant, elle l'interrogea du regard et il s'approcha.

« - Regarde, quand tu appuies sur ce petit bouton, dit-il en le lui montrant, se rapprochant d'elle sans le voir, tu déclenches le mécanisme et… Surprise, dit-il en enfonçant doucement l'interrupteur.

Le couvercle se leva et un petit oiseau se mit à piailler, imitant à la perfection ceux qui étaient dehors. Souriant, la jeune femme reprit son cadeau et observa l'oiseau, l'écoutant le regard ému.

« - Merci Shane, c'est magnifique.

« - De rien _Piccolina_, dit-il avec l'accent italien.

Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il embrassa sa joue avec tendresse, avant de la regarder avec intensité, alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle lui sourit, et posa la boite sur le lit, avant de prendre sa main, lui demandant, implicitement, de rester près d'elle.

« - Pourquoi un oiseau, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Sur l'herbe mouillée tout à l'heure ? Et bien, disons que c'est en attendant mieux, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ça te plait, j'espère ?

« - C'est parfait. Je l'adore.

Sous l'impulsion, elle le remercia, une nouvelle fois, d'une bise sur la joue, et il rougit légèrement, lorsque Connie intervint.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire d'herbe humide ?

Se regardant, ils se sourirent complices, puis la jeune femme expliqua que c'était un secret alors qu'il acquiesçait simplement.

Il resta jusqu'à ce que le plateau repas arrive et soupira. S'excusant auprès de son amie, il lui dit au revoir, en lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible, puis salua les parents. Steve partit avec lui, le raccompagnant chez eux, où il reprit sa voiture afin de rentrer chez lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y retrouverait, en plus de Nate et Jason, Jack qui semblait plus qu'énervé. A peine, fut-il sortit de sa voiture, que celui-ci lui demanda, avec humeur, où il avait passé l'après-midi.

« - Avec une amie, dit-il rapidement.

« - Tu es en train de me dire que tu es parti en pleine réunion pour aller voir une amie ? Tu te fiches de moi, dit-il avec plus qu'énervé. A moins que ce soit plus qu'une amie et que tes hormones aient un rôle là-dedans, insinua-t-il.

« - En aucun cas, répondit-il agressif. C'est une très très bonne amie, qui avait besoin de moi Jack, point final. Tu ferais bien de t'y faire, parce que je risque souvent de m'absenter.

« - Tu te fous de moi là ? Hors de question que tu disparaisses ainsi. A moins que ce soit extrêmement important, je refuse que tu t'absentes une après-midi entière pour consoler une fille ou faire du shopping. Je te signale, au passage, que vous auriez dû passer à la radio si tu avais été présent.

« - Est-ce qu'être hospitalisée te paraît assez i mportant, ou dois-je attendre que son état empire pour la soutenir, l'interrogea-t-il en hurlant avant de reprendre un ton en dessous. Elle a besoin de moi, et je l'ai autorisé à m'appeler au moindre problème, même à trois heures du matin Jack, alors tu t'y feras ! Parce que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma promesse .

« - C'est…

« - Je veux pas en parler Nate, désolé. Maintenant si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux repartir Jack, moi, je ne te retiens pas. Salut.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre où il souffla longuement. Lui qui avait promis à Mitchie d'en dire le moins possible, au moins de personne, était plutôt mal parti. Cependant, il sourit en songeant qu'hormis où elle se trouvait, il ne savait rien d'elle. « Pas même son prénom, aux dernières nouvelles, sourit-il malgré lui. » Il entendit la porte d'entrer se fermer, et il compta jusqu'à dix avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte. Indiquant que c'était ouvert, il se releva, pour faire face à Sadie.

« - J'étais au salon, expliqua-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

« - Je vais bien. Et toi ?

« - Ouais. C'est de Mitchie dont tu parlais ?

« - Désolé, je veux pas en parler, dit-il en se fermant à la conversation.

Se rallongeant, il contempla son plafond sans vraiment le voir. La jeune femme s'approcha et il sourit quand elle s'assit près de lui. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il repensait à celle qu'il aimait en secret . Sentant cependant les larmes monter, il demanda, le plus doucement possible, à son amie de le laisser seul, et elle acquiesça.

« - Si jamais tu veux parler, on est au salon avec les garçons, le prévint-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et lorsqu'il fut seul, laissa libre cours à ses larmes . Il avait beau lutter depuis plusieurs heures, la voir ainsi l'avait ébranlé. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devrait mourir un jour, il n'était pas assez stupide pour se croire immortel, mais savoir qu'elle pouvait mourir demain, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, l'affectait énormément. Tout comme lui, elle n'était qu'au début de sa vie, et il ne comprenait pas qu'une fille aussi douce et gentille qu'elle, risque de mourir prématurément, alors que des personnes cruelles, pétris de mauvaises intentions, vivaient tranquillement. De plus, savoir que des milliers de jeunes risquaient leurs vies le week-end, pour un peu d'adrénaline, le révoltait d'autant plus que la plupart ignoraient qu'une personne bien plus belle et intéressante qu'eux ne vivrait peut-être pas jusqu'aux vacances d'été. « Il faut qu'elle tienne, se dit-il. Tu m'entends Mitchie, tu ne peux m'abandonner ici. Pas sans toi ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! S'il te plait, pour moi, bats-toi, lutte contre cette myocardite, et reste avec moi. Quand tu seras guérie, je te promets de tout faire pour que ta sœur nous laisse vivre notre histoire. En échange, je te demande juste de rester en vie. Pour moi ! Pour nous ! Pour que tu connaisses toutes ces choses. Que tu construises ta famille, que tu aies tes enfants, et un métier dont tu pourrais te plaindre. Je t'écouterais sans me lasser, mais s'il te plait, reste ! »

Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre une partie de la soirée, puis finit par descendre. Sadie était partie, quelques minutes plus tôt, et il rejoignit le jardin sans un mot. S'asseyant face au soleil, qu'il regarda se coucher, il réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas contrôler ses pensées, préférant les laisser libre. Il pensa à la vie, à son enfance, la rencontre avec Jason, puis Nate et leur agent. Aux changements que ces trois rencontres avaient apportés avec elles. Il avait connu Lorélis, et bien qu'il ait souffert de leur rupture, il ne la regrettait pas, puisqu'elle lui avait permis de rencontrer la femme merveilleuse qu'était Mitchie. Elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peine, l'avait consolée sans le savoir, puis l'avait fait rire avec ses messages parfois idiots, son rire si agréable à son oreille, et par-dessus tout, l'avait séduit avec ses sourires si sincères et ses mots tellement normaux. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il sentait qu'il pouvait être lui-même, sans masque, ni faux-semblant. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était, avec ses faiblesses et ses défauts, sans savoir qu'il changeait, simplement pour lui plaire. Il voulait vraiment vivre quelque chose avec elle. Elle était une amie, et sûrement celle qui se rapprochait le plus du rôle de confidente, mais il voulait qu'elle soit plus. Qu'elle soit sienne. Il se promit donc de tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Des pas se rapprochèrent, et du coin de l'œil il vit Jason s'asseoir à sa gauche. Fixant lui aussi le soleil, qui était presque couché à présent, il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, puis soupira.

« - Elle va bien, demanda-t-il sans quitter l'astre lumineux des yeux.

« - Disons qu'elle a le moral, répondit-il alors que Nate les rejoignait.

Tous trois face à l'horizon, les yeux dirigés vers un spectacle dont ils n'étaient même pas conscient, ils réfléchirent, dans un silence qui, une fois de plus, fut brisé par Jason.

« - C'est le principal, alors… Tu retournes la voir demain ?

« - Si j'arrive à m'échapper, soupira-t-il.

« - Dis-nous ton plan et on t'aidera, proposa Nate.

« - J'apprécie.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis reprit tristement :

« - Elle risque de mourir… J'ai pas tout retenu mais elle a un problème cardiaque, si j'ai bien compris, expliqua-t-il. Dimanche soir, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne répondait pas. En plus, comme un crétin, je pensais qu'elle s'était juste foutue de moi… Elle est terrifiée, Jay ! Si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure… Elle aurait fait pleurer un cœur de pierre ! Elle me parlait de toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait faire, ou vivre, et qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais !… Avec son regard tellement triste ! La voir comme ça, c'était… Je sais que je la connais pas beaucoup, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme vous, dit-il en les regardant, que je connais depuis près de dix ans mais… Ce que je vis avec Mitchie, c'est tellement intense. Elle me touche ! Dans sa façon d'être, de parler, même de respirer. Avant Lorélis, je ne connaissais même pas son existence et puis elle est apparue, comme un rayon de soleil après des jours de pluie et maintenant tout s'éclaire. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Elle m'est trop précieuse. C'est étrange la vie parfois, tu rencontres une personne et tu te dis que tu viens de rencontrer celle avec qui tu feras ta vie et puis, tu croises l e regard d'une inconnue et tout s'efface. Tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est de vivre dans son regard, qu'il ne brille que pour toi.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qui t'ennuis, demanda Jason intrigué.

« - Elle refuse que je vienne la voir, soupira-t-il. Elle pense, à tort que ça sera plus facile pour moi, si j'ignore qu'elle est malade. Que je ne serais pas triste de la savoir définitivement partie. Alors qu'elle s'est arrangée pour reconstruire toute ma vie autour d'elle.

« - Et maintenant, demanda Nate. Elle accepte tes visites ?

« - Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix au début, mais oui. Elle préfère simplement éviter que je la voie devenir de plus en plus faible, mais sinon oui !

« - Tu crois qu'elle accepterait qu'on vienne avec toi, un de ces quatre, proposa Jason. Quoi, demanda-t-il en le voyant le regarder intrigué. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais je l'aime bien. Elle est rigolote.

« - Et sympathique. Coralie la qualifie de géniale, ajouta leur ami. Ça serait sympa qu'on lui rende visite.

« - Je lui demanderais, mais je ne promets rien. C'est qu'elle a sa fierté, sourit-il.

Ils l'imitèrent, essayant de l'imaginer leur fermer la porte au nez, puis le soleil termina de se coucher, inondant le ciel de rouge, à travers les nuages. Shane observa cette kyrielle de couleur pensivement, puis ajouta :

« - Elle risque de mourir, si elle n'a pas de greffe à temps et je ne veux pas, dit-il les poings serrés. Elle n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner !

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment de ton ressors, tu sais ?

« - Oui, mais je ne l'accepte pas, dit-il en colère. Pourquoi elle Nate ? Elle est tellement douce et gentille, tellement elle… Pourquoi elle devrait vivre moins de temps que les autres ? Passer ses derniers jours, dans une chambre d'hôpital qui sent le désinfectant industriel ? Elle mérite mieux que ça ! Elle est tellement adorable, elle devrait pouvoir profiter de la vie. Faire toutes ces choses dont elle rêve ! Marcher pieds nus dans la rosée du matin, ou bronzer sur la plage, pas rester allongée dans sa chambre avec comme vue, un parking !

« - Je sais Shane !

« - Tu vas tenir, demanda Jason. Sinon, on peut voir avec Jack pour retarder la sortie du nouveau cd, afin que tu passes plus de temps avec Mitchie !… Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir impuissant et inutile, face à la souffrance d'une personne que tu aimes. J'ai perdu ma mère, je te rappelle ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu gères facilement. Les visites à l'hôpital tout ça c'est… Même avec une fin heureuse, le vivre, la voir s'affaiblir de jour en jour, c'est dur. J'ai craqué plus d'une fois. Comme toi, j'étais révolté que ma mère soit en train de mourir alors que d'autres vivaient tranquillement. Alors avec la promo de notre nouvelle chanson, ça risque d'être trop dur pour toi.

« - Non, ça ira, sourit le jeune homme. Parce que j'ai deux amis formidables, ajouta-t-il le regard brillant. Merci les mecs !

« - De rien. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non, demanda Nate en souriant.

« - Donc demain, préviens Mitchie qu'on compte lui rendre une petite visite.

Shane acquiesça, touché de leur sollicitude et repensant aux parole de son ami, se promit d'être présent le plus souvent possible pour la jeune femme. Ils restèrent au jardin encore quelques minutes, puis chacun leur tour, ils montèrent se coucher, la journée avait été éprouvante pour eux. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer, pour affronter au mieux la journée du lendemain qui risquait d'être intense, autant sur le plan physique que moral. Seul Shane ne pensa qu'à Mitchie se demandant comment elle se sentait. Résistant à l'envie de l'appeler, il se coucha, priant pour qu'elle soit plus en forme la prochaine fois qu'il irait la voir.

. . .

Et voilà. Bon, je vous l'accorde, il est triste ce chapitre, enfin émouvant. Mais tellement beau ! (même si je me donnerais des claques pour me faire pleurer comme ça mais bon.) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Promis dans le prochain chapitre… Shane rend visite à Mitchie, une nouvelle fois, même si j'ignore ce qu'il va se passer. Un comble vu que c'est moi qui écrit, mais bon. Au fait, juste pas curiosité, vous avez utilisé combien de mouchoir ? mdr Et euh, juste comme ça, vous préférez quoi ? Que Mitchie s'en sorte ou pas ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut. Bon je vous l'ai dit sur facebook, je suis un peu charrette en ce moment, d'où mon retard dans les posts. Mais promis ça devrait s'arranger bientôt =) Sans plus tarder les rars. Merci à **Pamou** (Salut miss. Ah oui j'avoue le chapitre est pas mal triste mais bon, il faut parfois quelques drames dans la vie. Dis donc tu en veux des choses. Un Happy end, une histoire d'amour et des enfants… Ça fait beaucoup lool réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous), **Melle M'**, **Guest** (Salut. Oupss désolée pour la quantité de mouchoirs :( Oui j'avoue celui-là est très triste. Bisous), **Maggie-Lovely**, **Angle** (Salut miss. L'oublie de « è » dans ton pseudo est fait exprès ? Pas grave pour ton retard t'inquiète. =) Oui c'est vrai que la parano de Shane est compréhensible mais bon Mitchie est carrément différent de sa jumelle depuis le début alors… Ah pour la relation Shane-Mitchie-Lorélis, je ne dirais rien, faudra attendre de voir l'évolution dans les chapitres lool. Ouais en fait la petite déclaration étaient là pour alléger le chapitre ça aurait paru trop lourd je pense sinon mais ce n'est que mon avis donc… Ah c'est agréable de lire quelqu'un qui ne m'oblige pas (menace à l'appuie) à mettre Shane et Mitchie ensemble. Même si au vu de leur déclaration mutuelle, ils ont bien l'intention de se battre pour leur histoire ! =) Bisous), **Guest** (Salut. Alors la psittacose est une maladie mortelle chez les oiseaux, principalement les volailles mais également les perroquets. C'est rarement transmissible à l'être humain. Quant à la myocardite c'est une défaillance du cœur un des syndromes qui peut suivre les psittacose (il y avait d'autres effets secondaires à cette maladie mais bon) Je posterais des articles sur ma page facbook si tu veux. Oh mince, je suis désolée de t'avoir rappeler des moments triste de ce genre. Ce n'était pas voulu. Promis je vais faire au mieux pour le happy end. Bisous), et **Guest** (Hello. Euh oui peut-être en fait, je sais pas qui tu es donc, je peux pas si effectivement tu aurais du poster cette review =) Oui j'avoue il est complètement accro à Mitchie, et comme tu vas le lire, Shane ne compte vraiment pas s'éloigner ^^ Bisous)

Merci également à **Jeni Kat**, **Guest**, **dacbc77** et **Angle** pour leurs reviews sur mon OS "Extraordinaire"

**Disclaimer** : Alors celui-là de disclaimer va être long. L'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un peu. Ensuite, l'idée elle est de moi _of course_ et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas (tel que les persos secondaires ou les lieux) sont à moi, également. Dernier point, les corrections sont de **chris87** Oui, ce point est même carrément essentiel. Donc merci à elle. Merci également à **nouna** pour ses commentaires, tous trop drôles.

** Amis lecte****u****rs** Je sais que je vous ai dit de prendre vos mouchoirs pour le chapitre précédent, mais plus j'écris cette fic et plus je me rends compte que je me suis trompée. Aussi, avant de lire ce chapitre, passez par votre magasin et faites vos réserves de mouchoirs. Achetez des paquets et des paquets parce qu'au rythme où vont les choses… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Vous allez en avoir besoin !

**Chapitre 10**

**L**orsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, Mitchie repoussa son plateau en soupirant :

« - Ta cuisine me manque déjà.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, c'est temporaire ma belle. Tu seras bientôt à la maison, et je te ferais ton plat préféré. Lasagne au saumon.

« - Merci maman mais je…

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais les mots restèrent, étrangement, bloqués dans sa gorge, et elle se tut. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait aborder avec Shane ce qu'elle ressentait, sa peur de mourir principalement, alors qu'elle n'en était pas capable avec ses parents. Levant les yeux, elle les vit la regarder, interrogatifs, et soupira en secouant la tête. Ils semblaient moralement épuisés, et elle n'eut pas le courage de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsqu'ils partirent une heure plus tard, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Shane et sourit en notant qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'interdire à ses amis de venir la voir s'ils le souhaitaient. Seulement, voir la peine dans leur regard, ou la pitié, était trop dur pour elle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas quitter ce monde, avec dans sa mémoire, des gens à la mine grave. Si elle devait partir, elle voulait que ce soit, avec le souvenir de ses proches qui souriaient, comme si la vie était éternelle. Ce serait plus facile. Pour elle ou pour eux, elle l'ignorait, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses. Soupirant, à s'en fendre l'âme, elle prit sa boite à son, et l'ouvrit, pour écouter l'oiseau chanter.

Durant deux heures, elle resta à l'observer tourner sur lui-même sans se lasser de sa chanson, puis elle ferma la boite qu'elle rangea dans son tiroir, et se coucha, sur le côté, face à la fenêtre. Fermant les yeux, elle vit le regard chocolat du jeune homme et s'endormit moins de dix minutes tard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quand l'infirmière de nuit passa, à minuit, elle sourit devant son visage joyeux et l'ausculta rapidement, avant de noter que tout était normal. Elle repartit, manquant de ce fait le léger soupir de contentement qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune malade.

La nuit fut calme, à l'étage et les infirmières de nuit, restèrent principalement dans leur bureau, ne sortant que pour leur tour de garde. Vers trois heures du matin, après un tour normal, Marcy revint en souriant et raconta à ses collègues que leur plus jeune patiente devait rêver de son copain, dont le nom s'échappait fréquemment de ses lèvres, dans un soupir de bien-être. Souriant à cette histoire d'enfant, comme elles l'appelèrent, elles loupèrent le regard inquiet de la doyenne de l'équipe. Marcy n'avait que quarante ans, mais elle travaillait dans cet hôpital depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus souffrir de la mort des patients. La plupart avaient vécu assez longtemps, et elle acceptait volontiers de les écouter lui raconter leurs souvenirs, leur permettant ainsi de les revivre durant un court instant. Cependant, lorsque dimanche soir, elle avait vu arriver la jeune femme, elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer. Rares étaient les patients qui ressortaient vivant de ce service, et elle ne semblait avoir que dix-sept ans. Elle avait rapidement pris connaissance de son dossier médical, enfreignant ainsi une règle qu'elle s'imposait depuis son arrivée dans le service : S'attacher à un patient.

A huit heures, elle quitta son poste, mais passa une dernière fois dans la chambre de la jeune malade, par acquis de conscience, mais rien dans sa manière de dormir, ne présageait qu'elle allait mal. Rassurée, Marcy alla jusqu'au vestiaire et se changea rapidement. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle montait dans sa voiture, avec l'esprit tranquille, tout en priant pour que sa petite protégée soit encore là à son retour à dix-huit heures.

Mitchie s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard, en proie à une douleur thoracique d'une rare intensité, et écrasa le bouton d'appel des infirmières, sous la douleur.

« - Un problème, commença le jeune homme avant de noter la main qu'elle appuyait sur ses poumons.

Sans réfléchir, il lui donna de quoi atténuer progressivement la douleur, et lorsqu'elle put enfin parler, elle le remercia d'une voix essoufflée. Souriant, il ne répondit pas, la prévenant que son repas allait bientôt arriver. Cependant, il prit soin de noter ce qui venait de se passer dans le dossier, et nota que sa nuit avait été calme. « Dommage que son réveil ne l'ait pas été, songea-t-il en sortant. »

Le médecin commença son tour de garde à onze heures, et n'arriva dans sa chambre que trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était assoupie. Tout en prenant connaissance des dernières observations la nuit, il la réveilla doucement.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme regarda l'homme devant elle. Il avait les cheveux noirs, malgré la décoloration des pointes, et les yeux d'un bleu profond. Il lui sourit, révélant une dentition blanche, et elle lui donna moins de trente-cinq ans, alors qu'il lui demandait comment elle se sentait.

« - Bien. Je crois, réfléchit-elle en se tenant la tête. Juste une légère migraine.

« - Très bien. Sauf peut-être pour toi, sourit-il. Parle-moi plutôt de cette douleur à ton réveil.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, avant de se souvenir de son réveil, et entreprit d'expliquer, le plus clairement possible, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ainsi que l'intensité, avant de lui demander ce que ça signifiait.

« - Rien rassure-toi.

« - C'est le chemin normal, j'imagine.

« - Non, juste un symptôme. Comme ta migraine. Ils n'expliquent absolument rien. Un peu comme si tu avais une crise de foie et que tu ne réussissais pas à garder ce que tu mangeais dans ton estomac, la rassura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, confiante et il partit après l'avoir ausculté. Soupirant, elle alluma la télé, espérant un peu de changement et sourit en tombant sur le clip des _Tous pour un_. Elle se concentra sur son ami, et rit doucement en le voyant montrer l'écran en chantant « I miss you ». Malgré elle, son cœur s'accéléra, quand son regard devint intense. Lorsque la chanson se termina, elle voulut lui envoyer un message, avant de se souvenir que son portable était chez elle. Elle fouilla dans ses effets et trouva son bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo. Ecrivant rapidement un pense-bête, elle reporta son regard sur l'écran, qui soudain devint moins intéressant.

Fort heureusement, son père arriva à quatorze heures et entreprit de lui changer les idées. Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant, la couvrit et ils quittèrent sa chambre, pour aller se promener dehors. Ils ne restèrent cependant pas plus de dix minutes, mais cette sortie redonna quelques couleurs à son visage. Ils retournèrent doucement dans sa chambre, où il resta deux heures, avant qu'il ne reparte.

« - Ta mère arrive dans très peu de temps, la prévint-il.

Elle acquiesça, lui souhaita une bonne journée, puis remit la télé, en attendant. Steve rencontra sa femme dans le hall et la prévint qu'elle était sortie durant quelques minutes avec lui, puis l'embrassa avant de partir. Connie monta à l'étage, mais croisa le médecin en chemin et lui demanda comment allait sa fille. L'emmenant à l'écart, il répondit :

« - Je ne vous cache pas que son état s'aggrave. Ce n'est pas encore visible pour le moment, hormis sa fatigue accrue, mais il faut espérer qu'un greffon soit rapidement disponible, soupira-t-il.

Il eut cependant la délicatesse de ne pas finir sa phrase. La comprenant, elle posa une main sur son cœur et retint un sanglot. Le médecin l'observa serrer les lèvres et le remercier avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il soupira devant l'épreuve que vivait cette famille, puis reprit sa tournée dans le service.

« - Alors ma belle, comment tu vas ?

« - Bien, bien. Papa vient de partir, tu l'as vu ? Il m'a emmené dehors, ça fait du bien, sourit-elle. Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour bronzer mais bon.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, y a pas assez de soleil, pour le moment. Mais promis cet été, on ira sur la plage, juste toutes les deux. D'accord ?

« - Ouais. J'ai hâte ! Maman, reprit-elle après un silence, tu me rendrais un service ?

« - Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

« - Je… Sur mon bureau, il y a un portefeuille en cuir noir, avec un jeu de clés et un agenda électronique, ils appartiennent à Shane , et j'aimerais les lui rendre. Mais comme je suis bloquée ici, tu pourrais me les ramener ?

Connie acquiesça en souriant, puis elles discutèrent joyeusement, durant trois heures, alors qu'elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce que le médecin lui avait confié. Sa fille s'affaiblissait bien plus rapidement que prévue, et elle profita que Mitchie se soit assoupie pour prier afin qu'un greffon soit rapidement disponible.

… … …

Shane arriva vingt minutes plus tard et Connie sourit.

« - Tu arrives à pique. Je dois repartir, mais je n'arrivais pas à la laisser seule.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur elle. Comment va-t-elle, chuchota-t-il.

Connie ne répondit pas, mais devant son regard attristé, il comprit que son état ne s'améliorait pas, et soupira tristement. Ils discutèrent rapidement, puis il fut seul avec elle. Déposant ce qu'il lui avait acheté en venant sur son chevet, il s'assit près de son lit, et l'observa dormir. Il sourit devant son air de petite fille, puis soupira en songeant qu'elle risquait de ne pas se réveiller. Aussi, par acquis de conscience, il se pencha et posa son oreille sur son cœur pour l'écouter battre. Celui-ci était irrégulier, mais il battait calmement. Rassuré, il ne bougea cependant pas, et préféra l'écouter se reposer. Quelques minutes tard, son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia et intrigué, il releva la tête, et croisa son regard troublé. Gêné de s'être fait prendre, il se redressa et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« - Bien, rassure-toi, sourit-elle. Et toi ?

« - Voyons, je vais dire gêné de m'être fait prendre à t'écouter dormir, mais ravi de pouvoir te parler.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir quelques peu, mais se calma avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Lui faisant un bref récapitulatif, il lui posa une question qui l'obsédait depuis la veille au soir.

« - Dis-moi, tu vas m'en vouloir mais hier, j'ai un peu parlé de toi à Nate et Jason, et ils aimeraient, avec ton accord, venir te voir dimanche. Si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

« - Je… Je ne veux pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête. S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient malade. Pour toi, je suis d'accord parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix hier en débarquant à l'improviste, mais si ils me laissent vraiment le choix, alors non.

« - D'accord et tu vas m'en vouloir si je leur dit de se passer de ton accord ?

Le fixant, elle plongea dans son regard, et s'y noya. Elle n'eut cependant pas conscience, que ses yeux gagnaient en intensité, le déstabilisant également. Il se leva doucement, sans la quitter des yeux et s'assit sur son lit, face à elle. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, avant de chercher sa main, qu'elle trouva rapidement. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux, avant de chuchoter :

« - On a pas le droit Shane. Si Lorélis le découvre, elle va nous tuer.

« - Je sais _Piccolina_, mais je prends le risque, répondit-il sur le même ton. Parce que là, tout de suite, j'ai simplement envie de t'embrasser. Pas toi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« - Si. Très envie.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage et doucement, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en fermant les yeux. Elle y répondit, aussitôt alors que de sa main libre, elle s'accrocha au jeune homme. Souriant, il la prit par la taille, la rapprochant de lui au maximum, avant de s'écarter pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Elle grogna de mécontentement, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Respire, et on…

Il ne put en dire plus puisqu'elle le bâillonna avec un nouveau baiser, se collant à lui, tout en passant ses deux m ains dans son cou, en laissant courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Un bruit dans le couloir les fit sursauter, et ils reprirent pieds à la réalité. Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui, le fixant intensément, alors qu'il la gardait prisonnière de ses bras.

« - ça va, lui demanda-t-il.

« - Beaucoup mieux quand tu es près de moi, sourit-elle. Ne pars pas !

« - Ce n'est pas mon intention, rassure-toi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'abandonne pas. Même si tu me le demandais.

Touchée, elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue, au moment où l'infirmière entra. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse devant la scène adorable qu'elle venait de briser.

« - Désolée les amoureux. J'ai quelques examens à faire, dit-elle en désignant la porte au jeune homme qui sortit après avoir échangé un sourire avec son amie.

Restées entre elles, Elizabeth s'excusa sincèrement et commença à vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« - Tu as fait un cadeau à quelqu'un ?

« - Euh non, pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme reprit son examen après lui avoir montré la boite qu'il y avait sur son chevet. Mitchie resta tranquille le temps de l'auscultation, puis répondit à ses questions, avant d'être libre. Alors que Shane rentrait, elle prit la boite et la lui montra en arquant un sourcil. Souriant, il leva les sourcils de surprise et elle le fusilla des yeux, malgré son sourire.

« - C'est toi, avoue ?

« - Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, mais à mon avis le seul moyen de le savoir… C'est de l'ouvrir.

Elle tenta bien de garder son sérieux, mais en le voyant sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même et ouvrit le boitier, pour y découvrir un bracelet tout fin. Elle le frôla du bout des doigts et releva la tête, le regard ému.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il inquiet de sa réaction.

« - Rien, c'est… C'est vraiment gentil Shane. Il ne fallait pas, tu sais. Je… Et puis, il risque de disparaître, je passe presque tout mon temps à dormir, sauf quand tu es là.

« - Et bien, tu demanderas à tes parents de le ramener chez toi et… Comment ça, sauf quand je suis là ?

Penaude, elle lui avoua qu'elle luttait contre sa fatigue pour profiter plus longtemps de sa présence, et il en fut touché. Cependant, il ferma la boite qu'il retira de ses mains avec douceur et abaissa son lit, le mettant en position de sommeil. Elle le regarda faire, perplexe, et sourit quand il appuya doucement, mais fermement, sur ses épaules. Elle se laissa tomber lentement, et continua de l'observer. Il tira le drap pour la couvrir et embrassa sa joue avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

« - Dors, je reste jusqu'à vingt heures, aujourd'hui. Je devrais être là à ton réveil.

Elle acquiesça, bâilla et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa son manège et sourit en la voyant simplement prendre sa main, et la serrer contre elle. Seulement, ayant froid, elle les ramena contre sa poitrine couverte du drap, et il rougit légèrement, avant de se tourner vers la télé. Comme Connie, il l'alluma sur une chaîne au hasard, sans vraiment la regarder. Il voulait simplement avoir un fond sonore, pour accompagner ses pensées.

Elle resta assoupie une longue heure durant laquelle, il pensa à sa carrière. Jack n'était pas totalement d'accord qu'il préfère passer son temps à l'hôpital, mais comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il n'en avait qu'une vague idée, mais il ne le lui interdisait pas. Il avait cependant était clair tout à l'heure. Demain, il passerait la journée à s'occuper de la promo de leur nouvelle chanson. Il ne pourrait donc pas venir voir la jeune femme, ce qui l'ennuyait, car ça allait à l'encontre de sa promesse. Il réfléchit donc à un moyen de concilier les deux, sans réellement trouver de solution adéquat. Il s'interrompit quand il la sentit serrer doucement sa main. Tournant la tête vers elle, il la vit se réveiller et sourit. Elle le lui retourna, et bâilla doucement, avant de le fixer, un léger sourire collé sur le visage. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle avait, seulement la porte s'ouvrit sur ses parents.

« - Hey ma belle endormie. Comment tu te sens ?

« - Comme un bébé choyée par tout le monde. Je viens d'être obligée de dormir, c'est une honte, moi qui n'étais pas fatiguée.

« - Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'est écroulée comme une masse, se moqua le jeune homme.

Ils rirent puis Mitchie voulant se changer, ils les laissèrent entre filles. Connie lui tendit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt, puis l'aida à enfiler un pyjama, plus pratique que sa chemise de nuit. Elle rouvrit aux garçons qui raient entre eux, puis Shane donna son accord, sans répondre aux questions des filles. Lorsque Steve fut interrogé, il expliqua simplement, à sa femme, qu'elle comprendrait plus tard, c e qui intrigua grandement la jeune malade . Shane proposa à son amie de retourner en balade quelques minutes, et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui mit du baume au cœur. Ses parents l'aidèrent à enfiler un pull, puis elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui avançait gentiment le jeune homme. Aussitôt assise, elle fut couverte, puis ils sortirent.

Arrivée dehors, elle inspira longuement, fermant les yeux pour me savourer le moment. L'air était doux et sec. Il caressa son visage alors qu'ils roulaient. Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ils ne restèrent pas plus de dix minutes avant de remonter. Elle leur demanda, cependant, de passer par le service maternité, pour regarder les enfants qui étaient nés ces derniers jours. Depuis toujours, elle aimait les enfants, principalement les nourrissons et elle était pressée d'être à son tour maman. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, en même temps que son repas, et tandis qu'elle mangeait, en grimaçant, ils parlèrent de sujets légers.

A vingt heures, ils partirent tous et les parents sortirent les premiers, pour les laisser en tête à tête. La jeune femme se tourna vers le meuble près de son lit et sortit du tiroir, ce qu'il y avait dans les poches de la veste.

« - Je… Tiens. C'était dans ta veste et je… Peut-être que tu en auras besoin.

« - Effectivement. Je les cherche depuis samedi soir, rit-il. Merci _Piccolina_.

… … …

Il embrassa sa joue avec douceur et sortit en souriant. Rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée, il rangea ses effets dans sa poche, en écoutant les deux adultes discuter. Cependant, il eut un temps d'arrêt en entendant les nouvelles et sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils se quittèrent dans le hall, et Shane prit la direction de sa voiture. Exceptionnellement, il roula sans musique, refusant de penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Arrivé dans la maison qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis, il alla au salon, et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Renversant la tête, il ferma les yeux alors que les mots de Connie résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle _s'affaiblit trop vite Steve et s'il n'y a pas de greffon disponible rapidement…_ Elle n'avait pas été plus loin, mais il avait parfaitement compris. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, songeant qu'elle partirait peut-être trop tôt. « Je ne peux pas laisser Lorélis gâcher le peu de choses qu'on pourrait vivre, se dit-il. Hors de question que son égoïsme brise notre histoire. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut ni de ses poings qui se serraient, ni des regards inquiets de ses deux amis. Ils n'osèrent pas lui demander ce qu'il avait, le comprenant tout seuls lorsqu'ils virent son regard. Le cœur au bord des yeux, il semblait complètement accablé, le regard plus triste que jamais. Il les fixa et un long silence s'installa avant que Jason ne le brise.

« - Son état empire ?

« - Selon les médecins, elle ne passera peut-être pas la semaine !… Et je ne peux même pas aller la voir demain, pesta-t-il en colère.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ses amis se contentèrent de le regarder, lui assurant leur soutien. De plus, le jeune homme avait besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait, sans être interrompu. Aussi durant une demi-heure, il parla avec colère de leur agent qui souhaitait qu'il soit sur le plateau de _Good Morning America_*. Il s'en prit ensuite aux animaux domestiques, principalement les oiseaux, ce que ne comprirent pas ses amis, avant de s'énerver contre le gouvernement qui préférait envoyer des hommes dans l'espace plutôt que de faire des recherches médicales pour soigner la population. A la fin de son laïus, il se laissa tomber, comme épuisé, sur le fauteuil et regarda ses deux amis, qui semblaient se retenir, plutôt difficilement, de rire. Il les fusilla du regard, tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« - Désolé mec, mais si tu t'étais entendu, sourit Nate, tu rirais aussi. Ecoute, on est d'accord avec toi sur le principe mais de là à dire qu'on devrait arrêter d'envoyer des singes dans l'espace et de les faire traverser Jupiter afin de s'assurer que la planète est gazeuse, pour construire des hôpitaux ou faire des recherches pour soigner les gens, est assez amusant, je dois dire.

Réfléchissant, Shane ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en fou rire, quand ses amis lui relatèrent certains de ses arguments, plutôt bancals. Cette crise leur fit du bien, et lorsqu'il se coucha, le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux. Penser à Mitchie lui faisait moins mal à présent, et il se promit de s'arranger pour qu'elle sache qu'il pensait à elle.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils allaient monter sur scène, le jeune homme parla de son idée à ses amis, qui acquiescèrent. Durant le plateau, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est que Shane semblait souvent absent. Avant de chanter leur nouvelle chanson, le jeune homme prit cependant la parole, pour la dédicacer.

Mitchie était justement devant l'écran, et sourit en l'entendant parler.

« - Cette chanson, o n la dédie à une jeune femme extraordinaire qui ignore à quel point, elle compte pour nous. Donc_, Piccoli_na cette chanson est pour toi. On pense à toi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer la joie que cette dédicace lui procurait, surtout que les deux garçons avaient acquiescé à ces mots. Prenant une décision, elle lutta contre le sommeil jusqu'à la fin de l'émission, puis se coucha, après avoir noté son idée quelque part.

Ses parents arrivèrent avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, qui étonna la brunette. Elle nota qu'il était garni de plusieurs fleurs différentes. Des roses aussi blanches que les azalées, des camélias rouges, ainsi que des bleuets fleuris, des gardénias blancs, juxtaposaient à des pivoines rouge et rose, ainsi que d'autres fleurs que sa mère nomma seringat blanc**. Perdue, la jeune femme observa le bouquet cherchant à comprendre sa signification et ce fut le médecin qui la lui fournit lors de sa visite. Sa femme étant passionnée par la flore, il en savait assez pour lui dire que la personne q ui lui avait fait parvenir le bouquet l'aimait d'un amour pur et sincère, et qu'il ou elle souhaitait être présent pour elle . Elle rougit, en pensant au jeune homme et se promit de le remercier lorsqu'il viendrait. Cependant, il n'eut pas la possibilité de venir le jour suivant mais s'arrangea, une nouvelle fois, pour lui faire parvenir une lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, ainsi qu'un petit pot d'herbe fraîche ce qui la fit bien rire. Il avait des cadeaux vraiment originaux mais qui lui faisaient plus plaisir que les éternels peluches qu'on lui apportait. Même si ses parents ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle riait en regardant le petit carré d'herbe, ils ne posèrent pas de question. Shane leur avait expliqué, qu'elle comprendrait. Pour le moment, la voir heureuse et souriante était tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Etant trop curieuse, la brunette lut la lettre aussitôt.

_Salut Piccolina._

_J'espère que tu vas bien ? Ouais, c'est idiot comme question, mais elle est obligatoire parait-il. Je sais que je t'avais promis d'être présent le plus souvent possible, et je regrette sincèrement de ne pouvoir être près de toi aujourd'hui. Comme hier, d'ailleurs. A ce propos, j'ignore si tu as vu le direct de_ Good Morning America _mais avec Nate et Jason, on t'a dédié notre nouvelle chanson. Enfin bref ! Ils te passent leur bonjour, à ce propos, et me demandent une nouvelle fois la permission de venir te voir. Ils refusent de se passer de ton autorisation, préférant que tu soies ravie de les voir. Pour ma part, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour être avec toi. J'ai toute ma journée. J'ai du batailler dur, je ne te le cache pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis pas près de toi ces trois jours. Je veux pouvoir passer tout mon week-end avec toi. Alors du coup, je comble mon absence par des cadeaux un peu idiots, mais qui, j'espère te font plaisir. J''espère te manquer un peu. Toi, tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. Je préférerais être avec toi en ce moment, que faire ces plateaux et toute cette promo… Ce n'est pas amusant. Enfin, promis, samedi je serais là, tout à toi, dès que c'est autorisé et t'as pas intérêt à lutter contre le sommeil ou je t'assomme. Bon, je plaisante, je serais incapable de te faire du mal. Mais compte sur moi pour veiller à ce que tu dormes assez, et en échange, je t'autorise à me demander ce que tu veux. Commence à y réfléchir._

_Love._

_Shane._

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en lisant ces quelques lignes et regarda l'herbe, avant de sourire. Malgré elle, elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander mais n'ayant aucune idée, regarda sa mère.

« - Comment il fait ?

« - Qui ? Shane ?

« - Oui. Pour vous donner tout ça, les fleurs, l'herbe, la lettre.

« - C'est simple, ma belle. Il vient à la maison, ou il me coince à mon travail, et me supplie de te remettre telle ou telle chose. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu pourrais lui transmettre un message pour moi ? Je l'aurais bien fait, mais sans téléphone, c'est dur.

« - Je lui dirais de t'appeler demain. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait le matin.

Elle acquiesça puis bâilla. Soupirant, elle se coucha, sous les regards confiants de ses parents. La jeune femme sentait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ignorait ce que c'était exactement. Elle se doutait que c'était lié à son état de santé, seulement dès qu'elle abordait le sujet, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que tout était stationnaire . Cependant, elle voyait bien leur regard inquiet, et cette étincelle de peur qui grandissait doucement dans les yeux de ses parents, même dans ceux de Shane, qui cachait un peu mieux son jeu. Mitchie savait lire le regard de ses parents sans difficulté mais pour lui, c'était plus délicat. Elle l'aimait d'une autre manière et elle savait que c'était réciproque. De plus, elle le connaissait moins, elle n'était donc sûre de rien. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, et qu'il avait peur. Pour elle ? Peut-être, elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'on lui cachait l'avancement de sa maladie pour la protéger. Chaque jour, un peu plus, elle avait peur de s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle luttait contre sa fatigue quand il était là. Elle ne voulait pas partir, c'était certain, mais encore moins devant lui. Sa famille l'avait assez fait souffrir. Elle aussi en l'aidant à entretenir l'espoir qu'ils vivraient quelque chose de plus fort qu'une belle amitié. Aussi, avant que Morphée ne l'emporte, elle se promit de lui dire qu'il ne fallait plus qu'ils s'embrassent, ni qu'il espère pouvoir sortir avec elle.

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, ses parents étaient partis, et la nuit était tombée. C'était la première fois, qu'elle se réveillait seule le soir. Malgré elle, elle se mit à pleurer, sentant sa solitude l'étreindre. Elle se retenait de pleurer depuis trop longtemps, toujours par peur qu'on la voit, mais ce soir, elle était seule. Seule avec elle-même, et sa maladie. Doucement, eElle sortit donc de son lit, et enfila son peignoir. Ses chaussons aux pieds, elle prit une des roses blanches du bouquet, et rejoignit la fenêtre. Posant son front chaud, contre le carreau froid, elle regarda le parking plutôt presque désert. Une nouvelle fois, eElle prit conscience de sa solitude, et les larmes revinrent, sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. En ayant interdit à tout le monde de venir la voir, elle s'était elle-même enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital et dans une routine qui la blessait, ce soir-là en particulier. Elle voulait que quelqu'un vienne la voir. Non, en réalité ce qu'elle voulait à présentmaintenant, c'était voir Shane. Se blottir dans ses bras, et pleurer. Sur sa vie, sa maladie, et peut-être sa mort prochaine. Pleurer sur les enfants qui mourraient dans les pays pauvres, ou sur les animaux tués pendant la saison de la chasse. Peu lui importait la cause de ses larmes, du moment qu'elles sortaient. Elle se sentait é crasée par son propre chagrin, effrayée à l'idée de mourir ce soir, sans personne pour lui tenir la main, mais pire encore, elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir dire au jeune homme ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, demanda l'infirmière en entrant. Retourne au lit, il est l'heure, sourit-elle.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Dites, reprit-elle quand elle fut dans son lit, vous travaillez le soir, mais jusque quelle heure ?

« - De dix-huit à huit heures, pourquoi ?

« - Je… Si je vous demandais un service, vous accepteriez de me le rendre, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Bien sûr. Enfin tout dépend de ce que c'est.

« - Juste de… Vous ne le connaissez peut-être pas, mais Shane…

« - Celui que tu appelles en dormant ?

« - Peut-être, j'en connais qu'un, sourit-elle, je… J'ai certaines choses à lui dire mais je n'y arrive pas et je…

Elle ne put aller au bout de sa phrase, l'air se faisant rare dans ses poumons. Elle tenta bien de les remplir mais ils semblaient réfractaires à l'exercice, et elle paniqua. S'accrochant, malgré elle, à son drap, elle commença à pleurer, une main sur sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. L'infirmière l'allongea et l'aida à se calmer, tout en injectant quelque chose dans sa perfusion, qu'elle avait depuis le matin. Ses poumons se dilatèrent et l'air recommença à passer sans problème. Regardant la femme qui venait de lui sauver la vie, elle dit :

« - Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle. Je sens bien que je m'affaiblis, que je ne peux plus faire tout ce que je faisais avant. Je passe mon temps à dormir et mes crises sont de plus en plus douloureuses et graves. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je le sens. Je vais mourir, dans cet hôpital, et seule, pleura-t-elle.

« - Calmez-vous voyons ! Ecoutez-moi, vous n'allez pas mourir. Certes, vous vous affaiblissez mais vous êtes encore loin de la mort, dit-elle le regard triste.

« - Mais je serais quand même seule. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, vous savez ! Enfin si ma famille, mais hormis eux… Je n'ai même pas un copain, pleura-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, je ne me marierais pas, et je ne vieillirais pas. Je ne ferais pas la moitié de ce que font les gens… J'ai peur, dit-elle en la fixant. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Marcy ne dit rien mais la prit dans ses bras. C'était contraire à ses principes, mais la jeune femme était si jeune. Elle avait l'âge de Julie, sa propre fille. Or, elle ne se voyait pas regarder son enfant et lui dire « Oui tu risques de mourir. S'il n'y a aucun greffon qui se libère d'ici la fin de la semaine, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour tes examens. Parce que tu ne vivras pas jusque là ! » Hélas, pour la jeune femme qu'elle serrait sur son cœur, la vie risquait de s'arrêter prématurément. Pourtant, elle ne le lui dit pas. Elle attendit sagement que ses pleurs se calment puis la regarda.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, tu as encore du temps, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Parce que c'est le premier pas qui conduit vers la mort. Alors tu vas me promettre d'oublier toutes ces histoires, d'accord ? Bien sûr que tu vas mourir, c'est notre finalité à tous. Et peut-être que ce sera dans une chambre d'hôpital semblable à celle-là. Mais pas ce soir ! Tu vas te coucher, parce que tu sembles fatiguée, et demain, tu ré-ouvriras les yeux. Après mon service, si tu es debout, je passerais et on en rira toutes les deux, de cette petite frayeur, d'accord ?

La jeune femme la regarda, les yeux brillants des larmes versées, puis doucement acquiesça. Reprenant les choses en mains, Marcy l'aida à s'allonger et la couvrit. Elle nota la crise dans le dossier, puis commença à partir quand Mitchie chuchota. S'arrêtant, l'infirmière se retourna en souriant :

« - Qu'as-tu dis ?

« - Je… A demain ! J'ignore votre prénom, mais… Vous pourrez me réveiller quand vous passerez ?

« - Je m'appelle Marcy, mais d'accord. Je te réveille avant de partir. C'est promis.

« - Merci Marcy.

« - De rien Mitchie. Bonne nuit.

La brunette lui sourit doucement puis ferma les yeux, en proie à un calme qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis que Shane était parti, deux jours plus tôt.

… … …

Du côté des infirmières, elles furent étonnées de la voir revenir les yeux brillants, et lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. La doyenne de l'équipe leur expliqua tout, en retenant ses larmes, se promettant de ne pleurer que lorsqu'elle serait chez elle. Ce métier était tellement dur, et certains soirs, comme celui-là, elle s'en voulait d'être devenue infirmière. Certes, certaines fois c'était gratifiant, mais ce soir, elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de partir. Cependant, cette nuit-là, elle passa presque toutes les heures dans la chambre de la brunette, s'assurant qu'elle dormait, et lorsque sonna huit heures du matin, elle soupira. Cette nuit, avait été, pour elle, la plus longue de toute sa carrière d'infirmière. Elle était épuisée moralement, et ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. Terminant son service, elle alla prendre une douche, remit ses vêtements et se maquilla pour camoufler ses cernes. Se composant un visage heureux, elle repensa à plusieurs blagues, afin d'avoir un regard joyeux, puis sortit du vestiaire. Elle savait que les patients étaient perspicaces. Ils ne voyaient pas souvent de monde et savaient donc très bien lire sur les visages, les informations que le personnel leur cachait. Aussi, en posant la main sur la poignée, elle soupira longuement, et repensa aux moments joyeux de sa vie, puis entra, le sourire aux lèvres. S'approchant du lit, elle s'assit et appela la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, et la fixa un instant, sans comprendre.

« - C'est Marcy, dit-elle. Tu m'as demandée de te réveiller hier soir, tu te souviens ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle. Vous me l'aviez promis. C'est gentil d'avoir tenue votre promesse. Vous partez ?

« - Oui, mais je te revois ce soir, d'accord ?

« - Oui. Vous savez ? Vous êtes plus jolie, les cheveux libres, sur vos épaules.

« - Merci, fit-elle touchée.

« - De rien, répondit Mitchie d'une voix endormie.

Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis notant qu'elle luttait contre sa fatigue, Marcy prit congé lui donnant rendez-vous à dix-huit heures. Quand elle fut partie, Mitchie ferma les yeux et se rendormit aussitôt. La jeune femme quitta le service, le cœur lourd. Elle ne pourrait pas jouer à ce petit jeu bien longtemps, elle le savait, mais la jeune fille devait garder le moral si elle voulait s'en sortir. En plus, ce garçon qu'elle appelait souvent dans son sommeil, ils devaient tenir l'un à l'autre. Elle l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant, quitter le service le regard lourd et triste. Il lui avait semblait abattu, et elle pria qu'il réussisse à remonter le moral de la petite Mitchie à qui elle s'était attachée, malgré elle.

… … …

La journée passa doucement pour la brunette qui dormit la plupart du temps. Seulement, à vingt heures, le téléphone de sa chambre sonna. Intriguée, elle tendit le bras et décrocha en mettant la télé en sourdine.

« - Allo, fit-elle étonnée.

« - Mitchie Torrès, fit une voix inconnue. Ici Shane Gray, des _Tous pour un_, rit le garçon en reprenant sa voix. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Beaucoup mieux, rit-elle. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

« - Présentement ? A la perfection. Je voulais t'appeler plus tôt, mais notre agent nous a retenus. D'ailleurs, le temps que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose à te faire entendre, t'es d'accord ?

« - Bien sûr.

« - Salut Mitchie, crièrent aussitôt quatre voix qu'elle reconnue facilement.

« - Salut vous quatre, fit-elle touchée.

« - Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, reprit Shane. Il faut que tu donnes leurs prénoms pour qu'ils sachent si tu te souviens de tout le monde .

« - D'accord, rit-elle. Alors bonjour, Sadie ton poignet va mieux ?

« - Elle m'a reconnue, cria une voix qui la fit rire.

« - Bonjour Jason aucun accident à déplorer pour ton anniversaire ?

« - Aucun. A croire que tu m'as porté chance, se moqua-t-il.

« - Parfait. Bonjour aussi à Nate qui parle pas beaucoup mais qui joue très bien. J'ai vu votre direct. Superbe.

« - Merci, sourit-il. D'après Shane tu joues aussi ? Un duo à ta sortie, juste entre-nous, ça te tente ?

« - J'en serais ravie. Et enfin, bonjour à Coralie, que plus jamais j'accompagne dans un magasin.

L'interpellée s'indigna avant de rire, lui promettant une séance ciné pour leur prochaine rencontre, puis Shane reprit la parole. Il désactiva le haut-parleur. Durant quelques minutes, ils parlèrent de banalités, puis il lui demanda :

« - Alors. Connie m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. De quoi s'agit-il ?

« - Juste… Dis aux garçons que je les autorise à venir ainsi que leurs copines, si elles supportent les hôpitaux. Ça ne me dérange plus.

« - Je transmets tout de suite.

Elle l'entendit les prévenir et ils se mirent rapidement d'accord pour venir la voir dimanche. Aussi, quand il reprit le téléphone, elle le devança lui relatant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il lui confirma et voulut parler seulement, la jeune femme se mit à tousser, puis sa respiration devint irrégulière. Elle lâcha le combiné, et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence, loupant ainsi les appels soucieux et répétés de Shane.

… … …

Ne l'entendant plus, il s'inquiéta de plus en plus, et continua de répéter son nom, quand il se figea. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et des voix appeler la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne réponde.

« - Code bleu lit dix-huit, entendit-il, code bleu !

Il blanchit en entendant ces mots, puis rappela la jeune femme, la sachant incapable de répondre. Durant quelques secondes, il entendit les infirmières et médecins s'agiter autour d'elle afin de la ranimer puis la conversation fut coupée. Par automatisme, il baissa le bras, son téléphone en main, et Jason lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Mitchie a… Je ne sais pas, mais une infirmière a parlé de code bleu.

« - Aie, soupira Coralie. Ma tante bosse en temps qu'infirmière dans une clinique privée, expliqua-t-elle. Le code bleu c'est… C'est quand une personne fait un arrêt cardiaque, lâcha-t-elle penaude. Je suis désolée Shane.

. . .

* : J'ignore si le plateau existe vraiment mais on va dire que oui.

** : Alors en décodée ça donne : les roses blanche sont le symbole d'un amour pur. Les azalées blanches signifie « T'aimer me rend heureux. » Les seringats : « Mon amour est éternel ». Les gardénias « Je vous aime en secret ». Les pivoines rouges « Mon amour veille sur toi » et les roses « Ne compte que sur moi ». Les bleuets sont les messagers des sentiments purs. Enfin les camélias rouges sont le symbole d'un amour inconditionnel et éternel.

Ok, vous devez me maudire de couper-là, je me trompe ? Rassurez-vous… Je m'en veux également. Mais promis dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié quelques morceaux ? Leur baiser par exemple ? Le début de la conversation téléphonique ? Les cadeaux de Shane ? Tout ? Rien ? Je m'en doutais ! mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
